Yuki
by Lali Djibril
Summary: [UA] Após nove anos de sofrimento e angústia... Após ter fugido de tudo e de todos... Finalmente o reencontro. A tristeza prevalesce e a dor consome, mas apesar de tudo ela ainda o ama e cuidará de sua saúde. Kag x Inu
1. Capítulo Um

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Andava pausadamente pelo branco corredor, àquela hora quase vazio, com apenas algumas enfermeiras, pacientes e poucos médicos. Estava cansada. Toda semana ela ficava um dia de plantão, e aquele era o seu dia. Não gostava de passar a noite acordada, mas amava o que fazia.

Nunca reclamaria do que fazia, não. Adorava ser médica, adorava a medicina e era aquilo que sempre quisera fazer. E agora, após anos, conseguia exercer a profissão. Pelo menos por isso poderia dizer-se realizada. Quem a havia conhecido antes de ir trabalhar no hospital, notaria que ela não era mais a mesma. Nunca mais fora a mesma depois que terminara o colegial.

Não mais seus olhos brilhavam, não mais o sorriso lhe assaltava os lábios com facilidade. Simplesmente não conseguia voltar a ser o que era. Em parte por culpa dele, mesmo que inconscientemente. E a outra parte era porque fora fraca.

Por que aquilo tinha que ter acontecido justamente com ela? Poderia ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas não. Seu coração havia feito a escolha errada e agora ela sofria as conseqüências de amar sem ser correspondida.

E naquele dia, naquele fatídico dia, ele acabara por enfiar uma adaga em seu coração sem querer, e essa adaga afundara em seu peito. Noite após noite, dia após dia. Sabia que a culpa não era dele o fato de ela ter se apaixonado, sim sabia. Mas acontecera, e nada poderia mudar o fato de que ela havia sofrido e morrido aos poucos, a cada hora que havia passado, a cada dia que havia acabado. Morreu por dentro.

Após tantos anos, ela tentara o esquecer de todas as maneiras, mas não conseguia completamente. A maior parte do tempo ela ocupava a cabeça com outros assuntos, principalmente o trabalho, que não era pouco, mas quando estava sozinha, de noite, deitada em sua cama, simplesmente não conseguia evitar que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Muitas das vezes ela conseguira se conter, e agora, depois de tanto tempo, sentia que estava ficando frio dentro de si, e que talvez ela tivesse finalmente apagado as brasas daquele amor que havia ido sem, no entanto, encontrar o caminho de volta. Sentia que talvez tivesse esquecido quase tudo, aos poucos. Ele não seria totalmente esquecido, mas ela havia finalmente parado de chorar copiosamente como antes e já quase não pensava nele, que havia se tornado uma lembrança em preto e branco, como uma foto antiga esquecida no fundo de um malão. Como se tudo tivesse sido o sonho de uma noite de inverno.

Tivera outros relacionamentos, mas nunca conseguia mantê-los e sentia que mesmo que tudo aquilo tivesse sido quase completamente esquecido e guardado, não conseguiria tira-lo totalmente de seu coração e entrar em um relacionamento que durasse. Não era justo que a outra pessoa ficasse presa a ela, sem que ela ao menos o amasse.

No fim, era uma covarde que tentara fugir. Fugira de seu passado, mas o sofrimento a acompanhou durante muito tempo. Mesmo que suas lágrimas tivessem secado, a dor em seu peito ainda era recente. O espinho cravado em seu coração já fazia parte de seu ser.  
-Boa noite, querida Kagome! – ouviu uma voz dizer docemente.

-Dr. Kouga? Está de plantão hoje também? –perguntou dando um meio sorriso.

Kouga. O conhecera quando começou a trabalhar no hospital. Era um médico muito respeitado, um dos melhores da província, com uns dez anos de idade a mais que ela. Além de ser clínico geral, era neurocirurgião. Ele a ajudara bastante quando começou (pouco mais de dois anos, como residente), e para retribuir, ela sempre tentara ser o mais doce possível. Uma pena que ele tenha confundido gratidão com paixão.

Não que ele fosse má pessoa. E era bonito. Longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuro. Após quatro meses no hospital, tivera um caso com ele, mas não durou. Fora apenas mais uma frustrante tentativa de se apaixonar por outro como havia se apaixonado por quem a fez sofrer. Gostava de Kouga, mas não do jeito que ele esperava que ela gostasse. Não conseguira amá-lo completamente. Não conseguira dar-se de corpo e alma, e aquilo não era justo com ele.

-É, me pediram pra ficar hoje! Mas não sei por que, já que o dia está tranqüilo, né?

-Dra. KAGOME! –ouviram uma voz gritando.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou correndo até a enfermeira.

-Houve uma capotagem, a pessoa está viva e precisam de você na sala de cirurgia! –a moça chamada Ayame disse.

-Certo! –voltou-se para Kouga –Dia tranqüilo hoje! –comentou sorrindo antes de sair correndo.

-Boa sorte! –disse se virando e indo na direção oposta.

-Ele está estabilizado? – perguntou assim que abriu as portas do centro cirúrgico.  
-Sim, mas perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue. –respondeu sua assistente Kagura, enquanto olhava os dados em uma prancheta –Ele é forte, os batimentos estão normais.

-Prepare para transfusão –Kagome ordenou terminando de lavar as mãos e colocando as luvas –Em que sala estamos?

-Na sala três. –respondeu Kagura saindo dali para pegar o sangue necessário. Como não sabiam qual era tipo sanguíneo, e não tinham tempo para fazer testes, pediu um litro do sangue tipo O negativo.

Kagome entrou na sala, e ao chegar perto da maca, ficou branca e muito assustada. Seu coração deu um pulo no peito e ficou tão apertado que parecia que ia explodir. Uma sensação que não tinha há muito tempo.

-Dra. Kagome? –chamou Kagura adentrando a sala –Tudo bem? –perguntou ao ver a brancura da jovem mulher.

-Qu...? Está... está tudo bem sim.

-Quer um copo de água?

-Não, não precisa. Já passou. –respondeu sem tirar os olhos do leito.

Não conseguia acreditar no que via. InuYasha estava lá, deitado na maca, olhos fechados e totalmente coberto de sangue.

De repente tudo ficou vívido em sua memória. Várias lembranças vieram à tona em sua cabeça, tomando forma, tomando cor e elas giraram, giraram e pararam na que demorara mais tempo para perder a cor e o sentido. A mais dolorosa, aquela que o tempo não conseguira apagar totalmente e que revivera noite após noite durante os primeiros anos.

Ficou um pouco zonza devido ao turbilhão de sentimentos e lembranças que rodeavam sua cabeça, mas recuperou-se logo. As brasas que ela sentia ter conseguido apagar dentro de si estavam voltando, aos pouquinhos, a pegar fogo. Mesmo sendo estranho, sentia que, em anos, finalmente havia um pouco de vida dentro de si. Enfiou a mão no bolso do avental e pegou uma aspirina para a leve dor de cabeça que começou a sentir. Tomou-a.

Como ele fora parar ali, em um leito de hospital? Porque logo ali? Porque naquele hospital? Mas aquilo não importava naquele momento, pois apesar de tudo ela era médica e estava ali para fazer o seu trabalho.

-Vamos começar, Kagura – disse para a ajudante que ainda a olhava apreensiva.

-Certo!

Não era nada muito grave, na verdade. Muitos cortes, o que justificava a perca de sangue. Alguns pontos, uma transfusão e tudo estaria bem. Havia ainda algumas partes quebradas, como uma perna e uma costela, mas nada que uma imobilização não resolvesse. Torções em algumas articulações, mas isso era o de menos. E ainda havia uma intoxicação por álcool, o que renderia mais algumas horas de sono, agindo junto com o remédio.

-Chame o Jinenji... –disse Kagome ao saírem da sala de cirurgia, tirando as luvas e touca –Peça para ele limpar o InuYasha e levá-lo para algum quarto. –começou a lavar as mãos.

-InuYasha? É esse o nome dele? Como sabe? –perguntou Kagura.

-Digamos que eu o conheci há muito tempo atrás. –respondeu secando as mãos.

-Ok.

Saiu do centro cirúrgico e subiu para o terceiro andar, parando no balcão.

-Sra. Kaede.

-Sim? –respondeu uma sra. ao chamado da jovem doutora.

-Você lembra de me fazer um favor? –pediu com um ar cansado.

-Claro.

-Depois que amanhecer, quando for umas sete e meia da manhã, liga para esse número aqui –ela anotava um número telefônico no papel enquanto falava –E peça para a Sango me encontrar no restaurante de sempre na hora do almoço, por favor –disse entregando-lhe o papel.

Kaede o pegou e leu os números. Abaixo deles havia o nome Sango escrito.

-Pode deixar, eu ligo sim. –disse a sra sorrindo.

-Obrigada. –disse voltando a andar, mas parou e voltou-se para a sra novamente –E peça para levarem um chá em minha sala.

A sra fez que sim e Kagome voltou a andar, agora sem interrupções. Foi para a sua sala, adentrou-a e sentou-se na cadeira. Não acendeu a luz, ficou ali, no escuro, sozinha com seus pensamentos. Mas eram tantos que se sentiu sufocada e com falta de ar daquele lugar fechado.

Saiu de sua sala, queria respirar um pouco de ar puro. Não conseguiria ficar ali. Passou por vários corredores sem notá-los, entrou no elevador e desceu até o térreo finalmente chegando ao jardim do hospital. A brisa gelada bateu em seu rosto, então sentiu recuperar o ar que lhe faltara nos pulmões. Caminhou até um banco que havia embaixo a uma frondosa árvore e se sentou. Tudo começou a passar como um filme em sua cabeça, desde o primeiro dia em que tudo começara.

**_§ Flashback §_**

Ouviram o sinal tocar. Era o primeiro dia delas na quinta série. Kagome e Sango se conheciam desde a primeira série, e nunca haviam se desgrudado. Na terceira série conheceram Miroku, que acabou virando amigo das duas, mas ele era mais independente e conversava com todos apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo com elas. Entraram na sala de aula e o professor anunciou a chegada de um novo aluno: InuYasha.

Ele parecia ser bem bravinho, e logo de cara Kagome não havia gostado dele. Mas sua mãe sempre a ensinara que deveria conhecer primeiro as pessoas para depois julgá-las, então, na hora do lanche, ela e Sango foram dar as boas vindas ao novato.

-Seu nome é InuYasha, não é? –começou Sango sorrindo.

-Sim.

-Seja bem-vindo à escola! –disse Kagome sendo gentil.

Mas ele limitou-se a olhá-la com desprezo.

-Feh! Vê se não me enche garota! –respondeu rudemente.

-Seu grosso! Estava tentando ser gentil!

-Pois não seja! –ele rebateu –Não preciso da sua gentileza!

Logo começaram a brigar. Sango resolveu ficar de fora, junto de Miroku que observava atentamente. Aquela fora a primeira briga de muitas.

Os dias depois desse não foram um mar-de-rosas. Os dois brigavam sempre. Apenas na oitava série que a situação amenizou, haviam crescido um pouco mais e não eram duas crianças do primário que ficavam brigando por qualquer coisa. Brigavam, mas os assuntos eram menos banais.

Kagome sempre ficara impressionada em como ele havia mudado. Aquela criança que conhecera havia crescido e ficado muito bonito. Com suas longas medeixas negras, grandes olhos púrpuras e um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer outro menino. Não apenas ele, Miroku e Sango também haviam mudado. E até mesmo ela.

Miroku ficara alto e muito mais safado do sempre fora. Não perdia uma oportunidade para passar a mão nas garotas, principalmente em Sango. Eles brigavam mais, e sua amiga que sempre fora tão calma, havia ficado bem mais brava e independente.

O tempo passou mais, e Kagome sentiu que estava começando a nutrir um sentimento maior do que a pura amizade que sempre sentia pelo amigo.

-Você tem que conversar com ele, Kagome. –dizia Sango, já no segundo colegial.

-Eu sei, mas não tenho coragem.

-Tenho certeza de que ele entenderá. Somos amigos há tanto tempo!

-Eu vou falar com ele, assim que eu reunir coragem! Prometo! –disse vendo a cara que Sango fez de ceticismo.

**§§§§§§§§§**

Então no terceiro ano aconteceu.

-Hoje teremos uma nova aluna conosco! Seu nome é Kikyou. –disse o professor.

Era uma menina muito bonita, ao ver de Kagome, apesar de ter achado seu olhar frio e intimidador. Só que não havia gostado do jeito que Inuyasha olhava para ela. Viu fascinação e brilho em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que suas bochechas pareceram levemente ruborizadas durante alguns segundos.

-Olá, eu sou Kikyou –Kagome ouviu a nova aluna dizer para InuYasha na hora do intervalo.

-Eu sou InuYasha –respondeu.

-Eu sou nova e não conheço a escola... Será que você poderia me mostrar? –ela perguntou –O professor disse que poderia pedir a qualquer colega, então.

-Claro! –ele concordou antes que ela terminasse de explicar.

-Mas havíamos combinado de passar o intervalo juntos! –disse Kagome interferindo. Notou então que a nova aluna a olhou com desprezo.

-Ela é nova, Kagome! Amanhã a gente faz isso! –disse já de pé e andando com Kikyou para a porta.

Mas não o fez. Eram poucas as vezes que passavam o intervalo juntos agora. Ele estava sempre com a Kikyou. Então um dia Kagome decidiu falar o que sentia, decidiu revelar. Não suportava sentir o desprezo inconsciente que ele dava à ela e se houvesse uma chance, apenas uma de que ele também gostasse dela, então deveria tentar. Se não, passaria pra outra. InuYasha não era o único homem do mundo que ela poderia gostar.

Foi procurá-lo no intervalo. E quando o achou, não podia acreditar o que seus olhos viram. InuYasha e Kikyou estavam embaixo de uma árvore no pátio anterior da escola, longe de todos os olhares, inclusive dos professores. Então o rapaz segurou a cabeça da jovem e pousou seus lábios nos dela.

Kagome olhou para baixo e virou a cabeça, antes de sair andando dali. Queria ficar o mais longe possível dele. Mas não derramara uma lágrima, até chegar em casa, quando desabou em sua cama e chorou a tarde inteira. Chorou sozinha, sem demonstrar sua tristeza para ninguém.

Pensou que poderia esquecê-lo fácil ao longo dos meses que foram passando, já que era isso que decidira fazer. Passaria pra outra, InuYasha não gostava dela. Aquela havia sido sua resposta. Mas não conseguia. Dizia para si mesma que não gostava dele, chegou até a pensar que o odiava um dia inteiro, mas isso de nada serviu. Então tomou uma decisão que mudaria sua vida.

-Mãe, quando eu terminar o colegial eu vou fazer faculdade em Nagoya.

-Mas é longe Kagome! –sua mãe protestou.

-Mas eu quero ir embora de Tokyo! Não quero passar o resto da minha vida num templo! E lá tem uma boa faculdade de medicina, que é o que eu quero fazer.

-Você não pode mudar a sua vida por causa de um homem, minha filha! – disse sua mãe, pois sabia que um dos motivos ocultos para essa súbita mudança era InuYasha. Conhecia Kagome.

A garota olhou com raiva para a mãe.

-Eu vou mudar a minha vida para não sofrer! E eu realmente quero ir pra lá. –ela disse encerrando o assunto.

Não sobraram alternativas para sua mãe, apenas aceitar. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo e com isso Kagome poderia crescer e aprender. Não queria brigar com sua filha, e, afinal, ela estava vendo que a filha queria tanto esconder, toda aquela tristeza. E isso a fazia se sentir mal, já que era um assunto em que não poderia ajudar a filha.

**§§§§§§§§**

-Quando eu achar uma casa, eu ligo te passando o endereço e o telefone. –Kagome disse para sua mãe quando estavam na estação se despedindo –Mas não passe para ninguém, ta? Vou continuar mantendo contato com a Sango, mas só. Não quero levar muita coisa daqui. Vou começar de novo. –disse sorrindo, mesmo que não tivesse tanta certeza de nada no momento.

-Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? –sua mãe perguntou a abraçando.

-Tenho. –respondeu com firmeza, para conforta-la.

E a partir daí sua vida mudara completamente.

_**§ Fim do flashback §**_

Suspirou. Aquelas lembranças a deixavam triste. Depois de muito tempo conseguiu superar tudo e deixar para trás sem ficar derrubada do jeito que estava ficando agora. Não era justo, simplesmente não era.

As únicas pessoas com as quais tinha contato ainda eram sua família e Sango. Eram melhores amigas, e isso não iria mudar nunca. Encontravam-se uma vez por mês, e a amiga agora era professora de química na faculdade Toudai. Pelo que sabia da amiga, InuYasha ainda estava com Kikyou.

Tomou uma aspirina ao sentir sua cabeça latejar, e para fazer com que a dor nas costas fosse embora. Esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo.

-O que você tem? –ela olhou para cima e viu Kouga lhe esticando um copo –Chocolate quente! –completou. Sabia que ela não tomava café.

-Obrigada.

-Parece triste, aconteceu algo? –ele perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado no banco.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu só estava me lembrando de coisas ruins. Coisas que eu gostaria de deixar onde estão: no passado. –respondeu fitando o chão.

-Entendo. –o médico resolveu que não deveria perguntar mais nada, para não deixa-la ainda mais triste fazendo-a se lembrar –Já vai amanhecer, vamos comer alguma coisa? –ele perguntou sorrindo e lhe esticando a mão.

Kagome olhou no relógio, e de fato o sol já iria nascer. Eram cinco e meia da manhã.

-Vamos! –disse pegando a mão que ele estendia tão amavelmente.

Levantaram-se e adentraram o hospital novamente.

_**"Minha alma triste espera a solidão,  
Minha alma triste espera a morte,  
Nefasta recompensa da ilusão,  
De quem ama sem na vida ser amado"**  
(Almiro Dottori Filho)_


	2. Capítulo Dois

_"**I'll love you,  
I'll definitely love you**"  
(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome entrou no quarto que ainda se encontrava na penumbra, apesar de já serem seis e meia da manhã. A janela se encontrava fechada. Aproximou-se do leito e viu os olhos de InuYasha fechados. Provavelmente ele dormiria mais uma ou duas horas, talvez mais, devido ao remédio que tomara. Era tão estranho vê-lo dormindo calmamente, já que quando acordado era bravinho e elétrico. Pelo menos ele era assim, do que se lembrava. E vê-lo daquele modo... Era como se ele estivesse morto em um caixão. Afastou esses pensamentos.

Suspirou pegando uma aspirina no bolso do avental, tomando-a logo depois. Virou-se e sentou-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama. Cruzou braços e pernas. Observou-o, ainda sendo assaltada por lembranças. Estava confusa. Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste por vê-lo novamente. Era tudo tão estranho. Estava feliz por vê-lo após anos de afastamento, mas também estava triste porque sabia que nunca teria nada com ele. Até onde sabia, InuYasha ainda estava com Kikyou.

Aquilo era novo para ela, uma nova sensação. Estivera tanto tempo longe e agora ele estava ali, tão perto, ao alcance de suas mãos. Então se lembrou de que ele estava longe, muito longe dela. Anos luz de distancia. Entristeceu-se. Tão perto, mas tão longe. Chegava a ser irônico.

Levantou-se da poltrona e chegou perto do leito novamente. Permitiu-se tocá-lo, esticando o braço e tocando sua mão na dele. A sensação era sublime e sentiu como se a vida tivesse-lhe enchido o corpo novamente, como nunca sentira antes. Soltou a mão e tocou a face do jovem. Então se surpreendeu com uma lágrima que escorreu pela sua face. Ela não era como as outras que derramara, cheias de mágoa e tristeza e sim com certa felicidade. Era tudo tão confuso dentro de si.

O amor que havia adormecido e se transformado em tristeza estava acordando novamente. O amor que outrora fora uma brasa acesa e que havia se transformado em brasas de gelo estava voltando. Despertava rapidamente, mas a tristeza prevalecia. Seu coração doía tanto. Não queria ter que sentir tudo novamente, não queria. Mas ali, perto dele, tudo parecia tão certo.

-Senti sua falta... Senti tanto a sua falta... –pegou-se dizendo enquanto outras lágrimas caiam.

Não, não podia deixar que acontecesse novamente. Apesar de sentir dentro de si que aquilo era o que sempre quisera, o que sempre havia desejado. Vê-lo novamente. Apenas tê-lo perto de si, mesmo que a fizesse sofrer. Mas não queria sofrer. Pensar era fácil, mas na prática ela já sabia o que iria acontecer. Já havia visto o filme uma vez, não queria vê-lo de novo e acabar chorando no final, que sabia ser triste.

Soltou o humano, limpou as lágrimas e saiu do quarto. O hospital estava enchendo e precisava trabalhar. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Precisava enchê-la com outros assuntos, com outras coisas para que não conseguisse se lembrar do que havia lutado tanto para esquecer, mesmo que um pouco. Voltaria mais tarde, estava encarregada dele e teria que cuidar dele depois que despertasse.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Abriu lentamente os olhos e se viu em um lugar branco. Fechou-os novamente, a luz os feria e queria por as idéias no lugar. Pensou: que lugar era aquele? Onde estava? Por que sua cabeça latejava? E ainda havia aquele gosto horrível na boca, que estava seca.

Tentou organizar as idéias na cabeça. Acalmou-se e pôs-se a pensar com mais consciência. Qual era a última coisa da qual se lembrava? Oh, sim. Duas luzes grandes chegando cada vez mais perto. Medo. Desviou-se das luzes, elas eram más. Voltas e voltas. Então tudo apagou quando sentiu uma dor muito forte.

Pensou: o que aquilo significava? Duas luzes. Um caminhão vindo rapidamente na estrada. Então uma luz acendeu-se em sua mente: havia batido o carro! Havia morrido e agora estava no céu, era tudo muito branco e... Abriu os olhos rapidamente, completamente assustado.

-Resolveu acordar? –ouviu uma voz feminina falando.

_"Eu morri..."_ –estava pensando, antes de ouvir aquela voz suave.

Ainda estava tonto e com o olhar fora de foco, mas teve a impressão de que conhecia aquela voz. Uma estranha impressão de que a conhecia muito bem. Mas fazia tempo que não ouvia aquele timbre, e sentiu saudade. Muita saudade.

Procurou o lugar de onde vinha aquela voz que lhe trazia aquela sensação. Olhou para o lado, onde sentiu uma movimentação e se assustou ao ver aquela face que nunca se apagara de sua mente.

-Kagome...? –ele disse para a moça que trocava o soro, que notou estar ligado à seu braço.

Estava diferente, mas tinha quase certeza de ser sua amiga de infância. Estava um pouco mais alta e seus cabelos, que pareciam ter crescido, estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. O corpo havia se desenvolvido, e agora trazia belas curvas. Continuava delicada, ao primeiro olhar ao menos.

Notou quando ela parou de mexer no soro e voltou o olhar para si, então o jovem teve certeza de que era Kagome. Tentou movimentar-se, mas percebeu que estava imobilizado e sentiu dor. Olhou para baixo e percebeu ser seu tronco e perna esquerda os imobilizados.

-Não tente se mexer –ela disse surpresa.

-É você não é, Kagome? –ele insistiu.

-Não pensei que fosse me reconhecer tão rápido –comentou e voltou a fazer o que havia parado.

-Que lugar é esse? Eu bati o carro? O que faz aqui? Por que...-

-Ei, ei, ei! Vamos com calma! Perguntas demais em muito pouco tempo. Respire um pouco entre as palavras –ela falou terminando seu trabalho e pegando sua prancheta –Você está em um hospital.

-Hospital? Então eu bati o carro? –disse.

-Não necessariamente –parou de olhar a prancheta e o observou.

Havia evitado seu olhar, mas via que não daria certo. Além de tudo, sentia medo.

-Seu carro capotou na estrada de Nagoya. O senhor do caminhão que vinha no sentido oposto ligou para o hospital mais próximo, o de Nagoya, claro. Sorte sua ele ser um homem bom, pois se fosse outro não teria parado.

InuYasha a olhava incrédulo, preferia ter batido o carro.

-E eu não morri?

-Não foi nada grave. Apenas duas costelas quebradas e uma perna. Cortes, algumas fraturas e torções... –parou ao ver o olhar dele –O que foi?

-Isso não foi grave? –perguntou incrédulo novamente.

-Não. Antes isso que morte, não?

-Se for pensar por esse lado... –comentou considerando a afirmação.

-Quanto tempo eu vou ficar internado?

-Bom, você levará no mínimo um mês para se recuperar, mas acho que receberá alta em duas semanas. Afinal, é só a perna quebrada que vai demorar um mês para voltar ao normal, e disso você pode cuidar em casa. –respondeu olhando na prancheta –Acho que em duas semanas você já pode voltar para Tokyo, de ônibus claro.

-Por que de ônibus?

-Não me diga que pretende dirigir com a perna engessada? –perguntou irônica, o que o fez corar. Tinha esquecido da perna. –O seguro recolheu seu carro, se não me engano.

-Se bem que vai demorar mais ou menos um mês para arrumar o carro também. –ele disse pensativo.

-Mais perguntas? –ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Lógico! O que você faz aqui?

-Eu trabalho aqui. –respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito. Era agora que ele ia começar a fazer perguntas que ela não tinha certeza de conseguir responder. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar, então pegou a aspirina no avental e tomou.

-Por que você está aqui?

-Já disse que trabalho aqui. Sou médica. Consegui o que queria. E você? Conseguiu se tornar advogado? –perguntou tentando levar a conversa para outro rumo.

-Não, não combinava comigo. Sou engenheiro. –respondeu percebendo o quanto era desconfortável não poder se mexer direito.

-Que bom! E...-

-Por que você sumiu?

-Eu não sumi. Estou aqui, não estou?

-Kagome, eu não a vejo a nove anos! O que aconteceu?

Viu a garota suspirar. Ela sabia que aquela pergunta viria, mas não soubera se preparar.

-Você não entenderia.

-Não importa, eu quero saber! –disse –Eu te procurei por muito tempo sabia? Mas a sua mãe sempre dizia que não tinha seu endereço, nem telefone, nem nada! Não sabia nem a cidade que você tinha ido! –disse bravo e acabou fazendo um movimento brusco que o fez contorcer a face em dor.

Ela suspirou novamente.

-Um momento. –disse e saiu do quarto.

Após cinco minutos ela voltou com uma grande seringa que continha um líquido amarelo transparente.

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou.

-Remédio para dor. –respondeu chegando perto do leito.

Tirou a tampa da seringa e enfiou a agulha em uma ponta do pequeno cano de plástico que estava ligado ao braço de InuYasha. Evitava o olhar repreensivo que ele dava.

-Você não me respondeu. –insistiu.

Ela não o olhou. Terminou seu trabalho e ficou um tempo quieta.

-Tem certas coisas que acontecem e que não podemos evitar. –disse por fim, desmanchando a cara de mau-humor do enfermo –Certas coisas que nos fazem ficar tristes e que nos faz ter vontade de nos matar ou sumir.

Levantou o olhar do chão e o olhou no fundo dos olhos. Ele gelou com o olhar penetrante.

-Aconteceu comigo. Tentei esquecer e não consegui. Tive raiva de mim mesma por ter deixado tal coisa acontecer. E fui ficando cada vez mais triste e mais triste. Estava morrendo por dentro, literalmente, bem aos pouquinhos. –deu um riso nervoso –Eu não ia me matar, não. Tinha 16 anos, não ia acabar com a minha vida tão cedo. Tinha coisas que queria fazer, como me formar em medicina, por exemplo.

Parou de falar por um tempo, escolhendo as palavras.

-E também, não sou corajosa o suficiente para cortar os pulsos ou saltar de um prédio, muito menos gostaria de chamar atenção.

InuYasha a olhava sem entender o que ela dizia. Mas conseguia sentir a mágoa e a tristeza estampadas nas palavras ditas por ela.

-Então preferi fugir. A verdade é que sou uma covarde com medo de encarar a verdade que sempre esteve diante de meus olhos. Mas também não ia conseguir suportar sozinha. Não ia suportar ver, e fugi. Agora estou aqui, em Nagoya. Mas, se não se importa, eu não quero falar no assunto. –disse olhando pela janela.

-Você podia ter me dito, talvez eu pudesse ajudar você. –ele disse sério.

Não havia entendido nada, mas queria ter podido ajudar. Kagome sempre fora sua melhor amiga, e ficou sentido ao saber que ela não pediu ajuda dele para superar um problema.

-Não, você não poderia me ajudar. Ninguém pode me ajudar. –ela disse sorrindo melancolicamente, frisando a palavra no presente –Afinal, o coração é meu. –suspirou –Você dormiu mais do que o previsto –comentou mudando totalmente o assunto –Já são 11:30. Deve ter sido por causa do álcool.

-Ah, é. Eu me lembro de ter bebido muito. –ele disse notando a mudança.

-Tente não dirigir bêbado, talvez não se salve da próxima vez. Tenho que ir, marquei de encontrar alguém –virou-se para sair quando lembrou de algo -Oh, sim, ia me esquecendo. Ninguém sabe que você está aqui. Quer que eu ligue para seu irmão avisando? –perguntou inocentemente.

-_MEIO_-irmão. –corrigiu.

-Continuam brigando, pelo jeito. Você está bem crescidinho para continuar de birra com Sesshoumaru, não acha?

-Não! Eu não o suporto, e não quero que avise ninguém de que estou aqui! NINGUÉM! –ele disse muito bravo –Não vão notar minha falta... –completou mais baixo.

-Ok. Vou pedir para que tragam o seu almoço daqui a duas horas. Como você acabou de acordar, não é bom que coma agora. Ah, e hoje você só vai beber. Será uma sopinha bem ralinha. –disse.

-Por quê?

-Seu estômago está fraco por causa do álcool. Se você colocar algo sólido nele, com certeza irá vomitar. E não pode ser nada muito forte também.

-Mas...-

-Não fui eu que bebi, arque com as conseqüências de seus atos. –disse dando um fim no assunto –Agora, com licença. –disse virando-se novamente para sair.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, não contendo a curiosidade.

Ela parou na porta.

-Prefiro não contar. –ia sair, mas novamente deteu-se, virando apenas a cabeça para olhá-lo –A propósito, obrigada. –disse dando um sorriso. Um verdadeiro, apesar de não ser feliz.

-Pelo que? –rebateu sem entender.

-Por ter me procurado. –disse e saiu.

'_Eu te procurei por muito tempo sabia?_' lembrou ter dito.

E ficou olhando ela sair. Estava tão diferente. E estranha.

**§o§o§o§o§**

-Kaede, você ligou para a Sango? –Kagome perguntou para a senhora da recepção.

-Liguei. Ela disse que a encontrará no mesmo restaurante de sempre, meio dia e meio. –respondeu com um sorriso –Você está bem? –perguntou –Parece cansada. E está pálida.

-É, estou cansada mesmo. Deve ter sido por que não dormi. –suspirou –E estou com dor nas costas também. Mas passa. Nada que uma noite de sono não cure! –disse sorrindo –Obrigada, Kaede-san! Tchau! –disse saindo de perto, indo em direção à porta.

Precisava conversar com Sango. Fora sua família, ela era a única com quem tinha contato. E era sua melhor amiga, sabia que ela a ouviria. Apesar dela ter contato com InuYasha, era sua melhor amiga. E também, alguém precisava saber que ele estava lá. Claro que tinha a objeção dele, mas alguém precisava ser avisado, isso era dever do médico.

E aquela dor nas costas a estava deixando louca. Provavelmente a estava sentindo por não ter dormido a noite inteira, como dissera à Kaede. E a aspirina que havia tomado também estava começando a fazer efeito, logo a dor passaria.

_"**How far back should I have to go? Tell me.  
Everything is so deep painful.  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness.  
Covered me with fear and darkness.  
And like the light from the morning sun, I can never return**"  
(Half-pain – Bana)_

* * *

_Olá!  
Estou muito feliz! No primeiro cap jah deixei as pessoas emocionadas e com vontade de chorar XD Quero ver mais pra frente (q vai fikar mto mais triste)  
Essa musika do fim eh em japonês no original e eh do anime **Witch Hunter Robin** (q alias eh mto bom, Ken puder dar uma conferida, vai fundo)_

_Detalhe: tdas as musikas não estao na ordem exata. Peguei frases das musikas e fiz um trecho XD Como vou viajar semana q vem, vou postar atualizar na terça._

_Hey: QUEM VAI NA **ANIME FRIENDS**? Hein? Eu vou com a Tiemi-chan! Ken for, me avisa! Estarei d vestido chinês, e axo q vou colokar meu kimono por cima (como uma camisa) mistura legal, heheheheeh XD _

**Agradeço:**

**Otaku-IY** _–Yey, que bom! (gostei do 'favoritei') Obrigada e kisus!_

**Sango-web –**_ Claro, claro! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama** _– Eu amo medicina XD Vou fazer isso na faculdade! Eh, eu disse q ia ser como a sua XD Tirando q a minha se passa no Japão, claro. E o nosso jeito de escrever XD mto obrigada por ter comentado, chérie! Kisus em vc!_

**Lori-Nakamura –** _Ah, axo q eh mais bonito uma fic triste. Eh mto mais expressiva (apesar d adorar uma comehdia XDDD) Por isso escrevo. Não vou dizer c acertou ou não, mas espero q continue lendo XD Mto obrigada! Kisus!_

**Kagome-chan** _– Eh soh impressão sua XD Eu sei qual eh o seriado, mas eu nunka assisti XD (vi o finalzinho d um no começo da semana, mas soh XD) Nossa, eu tenho mtas fics akee XD A maioria são songfics (antigas) Tem 'O espirito', q eh uma boa fic (eu axo) e não eh taooo triste XD dah uma procuradinha (pq são mtas msm) Obrigada, kisus!_

**Katie **_– Ah, vou terminar sim! Mto obrigada, kisus!_

**mc-chan –**_ Ah, não terminou não! Faltam dois caps pro fim, mas ainda estou postando! (atualizei hj) Ki bom q fiz vc chorar XD (ou quase, ne?) EEEEEE! Espere os próximos, hahahahahaha! Obrigada, kisus!_

**Tiemi-chan** _– Aishiteru! Kisus!_

_  
Well, eh isso! Kisus em tds!  
**§Lari-chan§**_


	3. Capítulo Três

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Dirigia calmamente pela estrada, levava o carro a 90 quilômetros por hora pela estrada que saia de Nagoya para Tokyo. Ela e Sango encontravam-se em um restaurante que ficava quase exatamente na metade do caminho tanto para uma, quanto para outra, já que Sango não havia saído de Tokyo como ela. Ela tinha uma vida verdadeira, e ao lado de alguém que amava.  
Sua amiga havia se casado no mesmo ano em que havia entrado no hospital. Com ninguém menos que Miroku. Kagome sempre soubera que um dia aquilo aconteceria, pois sempre soubera que os dois se amavam. Sango não precisava nem dizer, pois estava na cara. O mesmo se podia dizer dele. Vivia mexendo com outras garotas, mas dava para notar que era apenas por força do hábito. E ele não escondia, claro. Sempre falava que só tinha olhos para Sango, e era verdade, apesar do tom brincalhão que sempre ficava estampado nas palavras dele.  
Sorriu ao se lembrar das brigas. Era engraçado o modo como os dois agiam. Miroku sempre "passava a mão" em Sango, e ela sempre lhe dava um tapa. Eram bons tempos. Sentia saudades de Miroku. Nunca mais o vira. Não fora ao casamento de Sango, por medo. O mesmo medo que agora sentia. Lamentava-se tanto por não ter visto o dia mais feliz de sua melhor amiga, mas ela entendera. Afinal, Kagome havia "sumido" do mapa, e todos diziam não saber de seu paradeiro, até mesmo Sango. Seria estranho se ela aparecesse no casamento da amiga, mas vivia pedindo desculpas por tal decisão.  
Sentiu falta daquela época. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, suspirando. Sentia falta de quando era feliz, de quando sorria verdadeiramente, de quando estava perto de sua família, de quando era ela mesma, enfim, de tudo. De tudo que havia sido tirado dela. De tudo que havia deixado para trás.  
Era bom lembrar-se das coisas boas que haviam lhe acontecido, mas era tão doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Era doloroso saber que aquilo nunca mais voltaria para suas mãos. Nunca mais teria aquela vida.  
Estacionou o carro em frente ao restaurante. Era o típico beira de estrada, mas mais arrumado que muitos. Olhou no relógio e notou estar adiantada para o encontro. Saltou do carro e entrou no recinto. Estava vazio, apenas uma ou outra mesa ocupada, mas no geral, vazio.  
Escolheu uma mesa ao fundo, ao lado de uma grande janela, onde dava para ver o tempo lá fora. Não era o que todos chamavam de "belo dia", mas ela achava que era. Estava um pouco nublado, logo choveria, pensou. Era assim que seu coração estava. Nublado.  
De repente sentiu que aquilo não era um sonho. De repente notou que tudo estava realmente acontecendo, e o medo a invadiu como não havia feito antes ainda. De repente ela sentiu o peso no seu coração ficar maior, seu estômago despencar e a realidade lhe dar um tapa na cara, a avisando que havia chegado. E ela começou a chorar. O desespero tomou-lhe as rédeas da sanidade e ela despencou.  
Colocou as mãos no rosto, tampando-o, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua face e iam de encontro à toalha da mesa. Tudo havia ficado claro. InuYasha estava lá, novamente. Não era um sonho. Não era um sonho.  
-Kagome! –ouviu Sango chamar.  
Tirou as mãos da face e viu que a amiga vinha correndo em sua direção, o olhar muito preocupado. Viu também o garçom a observando sem saber o que fazer.  
-Kagome, o que houve? –ela perguntou assim que chegou perto, abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo patamar que a amiga.  
-Ele voltou, Sango! Quer dizer... ele está lá! Ele... –dizia palavras desconexas, estava desesperada.  
-Por favor, traga um copo de água com açúcar pra mim? –ela pediu para o garçom, que acenou com a cabeça e saiu de perto.  
A moça que havia acabado de chegar, puxou uma cadeira e a colocou de frente para Kagome, sentando-se. Puxou o braço da amiga e a abraçou. Kagome ficou com a cabeça acima do busto de Sango e agarrou o braço desta, chorando sem parar.  
-Shhhhh, calma. Eu estou aqui agora. –a moça disse passando a mão na cabeça da médica.  
-Ele.  
-Não precisa falar agora, acalme-se primeiro. Ok? –disse.  
A moça vestida de branco não respondeu, apenas chorou. O garçom trouxe o copo de água com açúcar e depois saiu de perto. Algumas das cabeças que ocupavam o recinto olharam Kagome chorando, mas logo deixaram de se interessar.  
Após o que pareceu 15 minutos, Kagome começou a se acalmar. As lágrimas não caiam mais com tanto desespero, e sua respiração começava a se acalmar. Até que conseguiu falar algo.  
-Me... me desculpe, Sango... Essa cena foi ridícula, sinto muito. –ela disse passando a mão no rosto.  
-Não foi. Pelo jeito você precisava de um ombro para chorar. –ela disse sorrindo e voltando a colocar a cadeira no seu lugar –Tome isto, vai te fazer melhor. –disse entregando o copo de água com açúcar para a amiga.  
Kagome pegou o copo e bebeu seu conteúdo. Depois suspirou.  
-Está mais calma? –Sango perguntou.  
-Sim. Obrigada por ter vindo, mesmo tendo te chamado de última hora. –ela disse sorrindo.  
-Tudo bem!  
-É um assunto muito importante. Eu tinha conseguido me segurar bem, não sei porque comecei a chorar agora. –suspirou novamente –Realmente, desculpe-me.  
-O que é tão importante assim? Eu não entendo. –disse a moça de longos cabelos castanhos.  
-Vou ser direta. –limpou os últimos vestígios de lágrimas que haviam ficado em seu rosto –O InuYasha sofreu um acidente de carro e levaram ele para o hospital e agora eu estou cuidando dele. –disse finalmente.  
Sango ficou com a boca aberta, totalmente surpresa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Agora entendia o por quê do choro de Kagome.  
-Como assim? Que tipo de acidente? Bateu.  
-O carro dele capotou. –ela disse –Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Já até conversei com ele. –ela disse vendo a preocupação de Sango.  
-Que tipo de conversa? Ele te reconheceu?  
-A primeira coisa que ele disse ao abrir os olhos e me ver foi 'Kagome'. –ela disse olhando no fundo dos olhos de Sango –Irônico, não?  
Então sorriu.  
-Eu fiquei... feliz. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente fiquei feliz. Mas depois... Bom, até aquele momento eu não tinha me tocado de que ele realmente estava ali e que nós realmente estávamos conversando. Só quando eu cheguei aqui que a realidade resolveu mostrar que tudo era verdade. –apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e tampou o rosto com as mãos.  
-Ele perguntou.  
-Sim. Ele perguntou por que eu sumi. Eu o enrolei, acho que não perguntará mais.  
-E o que você fará agora? Vai mudar de cidade novamente? –ela perguntou séria.  
-Não. Não posso abandonar o hospital. Cuidarei dele até que se recupere, depois ele volta pra Tokyo e esquece que me viu novamente. –ela disse tirando as mãos dos olhos e passando para as bochechas, apoiando a cabeça –Eu tinha que avisar alguém do estado dele, né?  
-Claro que sim!  
-Bom, ele pediu para não avisar ninguém. Pediu não, ordenou. –disse.  
-Até parece que ele está em condições de mandar em alguém! Amanhã eu e o Miroku vamos até o hospital visitá-lo! E eu vou avisar o irmão dele! –Sango disse soberana –A propósito, Sesshoumaru vai casar com Rin daqui a dois meses! –disse sorrindo.  
-Que bom! E você, como está? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Oh, é mesmo. –Sango sorriu –Eu estou grávida!  
-Quê? –Kagome ficou surpresa –Eu vou ser tia?  
Sango riu.  
-AH! –Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso e se jogou em cima de Sango –Estou tão feliz! –disse dando um beijo na face da moça.  
Agora todos do recinto olharam para as duas.  
-Ei, calma!  
-Estou muito feliz! –ela disse voltando ao seu lugar.  
-Que bom!  
-Só uma notícia dessa para levantar o meu ânimo! Estou com fome!  
-Vamos pedir algo para comer então! –concluiu Sango feliz ao ver o sorriso verdadeiro estampar o rosto da amiga pela primeira vez em anos.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome entrou no hospital com o guarda-chuva, finalmente começara a chover. Estava melhor depois de chorar no ombro de Sango, sentia que estava com um pouco mais de energia. Assim que terminou de fechar o objeto, a chamaram.  
-Dra. Kagome! Por favor.  
Ela seguiu a enfermeira, superpreocupada achando que era uma emergência. Então ela notou que estavam perto do quarto de InuYasha e se preocupou mais ainda. Quando chegaram lá, notou uma movimentação incomum em volta da porta do enfermo.  
-Com licença! –ela pediu abrindo caminho entre os médicos, enfermeiras e doentes que estavam lá, até conseguir entrar no recinto.  
Deparou-se com uma cena no mínimo hilária. InuYasha agitava os braços, tentando afastar um Jinenji assustado que tentava acalmá-lo e fazê-lo parar de gritar.  
-O que está havendo aqui? –falou alto, sobrepujando sua voz à de InuYasha enquanto fechava a porta na cara dos curiosos (que resolveram se dispersar.  
-Tire ele de perto de mim! –InuYasha falou bravo.  
-O que houve Jinenji? –Kagome perguntou.  
-B-bom... Eu ia trazer o almoço, m-mas ele me chamou antes -a srta. me deixou para cuidar dele, ne?—E eu vim ver o que ele queria... –Jinenji parecia nervoso, mas Kagome deu um sorriso para que ele se acalmasse –Ele queria fazer xixi e eu só ia ajudar por que.  
-Ele ia colocar a mão no meu...! –InuYasha deteu-se ao lembrar que Kagome estava ali, e ficou vermelho.  
Kagome suspirou.  
-Obrigada, Jinenji. –ela disse –Pode se retirar. –completou sorrindo.  
Assim que o enfermeiro fechou a porta ela olhou com profunda raiva para InuYasha, que engoliu em seco. Ele podia ver o fogo no olhar da moça.  
-Deixe-me lembrá-lo de que estamos em um hospital e que é PROIBIDO gritar! –disse entre dentes –Mais uma cena dessa e eu vou transferi-lo para a área de loucos! –completou quase voando no pescoço dele –Eu deixei que o Jinenji cuidasse de você por que ele é de confiança! Então, por favor, obedeça ele!  
Ele fez que sim, mas teve certeza de que não era um pedido.  
-Por que você deixou um homem cuidando de mim? Podia ser uma enfermeira gos... –não terminou a frase.  
-Já disse que o Jinenji é de confiança. –ela respondeu não acreditando nas próprias palavras.  
Jinenji era sim de confiança, mas sabia que não era o real motivo. Não queria deixar uma enfermeira cuidando de InuYasha para não sentir ciúmes.  
-Você quer urinar, certo? –perguntou e ele fez que sim.  
Notou que o "penico" de metal já estava em cima da cama.  
-Vou te ajudar então.  
-O que você vai fazer? –ele perguntou com uma expressão de horror na face.  
Ela ia levantar a "camisola" do hospital que ele vestia quando ele a (camisola) segurou junto ao corpo.  
-InuYasha!  
-Você não vai pegar no meu... Jr.! Nem ver! –ele disse horrorizado.  
Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.  
-Ora, InuYasha... Eu vi isso e muito mais durante a cirurgia... E também não sou mais menina, entende? –ela disse.  
-Você abusou de mim! –ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos e cara de criança, e ela deu um soco em sua cabeça.  
-Pare de ser infantil! Pelo menos você pode fazer manualmente! Queria ver se tivesse precisado colocar sonda em você! –disse brava.  
-Acho que eu alcanço o jr.! Deixe que eu faço sozinho! –ele resolveu.  
-Ótimo! –a moça pegou o "penico" e o colocou entre as pernas dele.  
-Pode se virar, por favor? –ele pediu, vermelho.  
Ela suspirou, com ar cansado, e ficou olhando pela janela, até que o "rei" terminasse suas necessidades.  
-Escuta, espero não ter mais inconvenientes aqui, certo? Tenho muito o que fazer, então com licença. –ela disse se virando para sair –Antes de ir para minha casa, eu passo aqui. –completou.  
-O que? Eu vou ficar sozinho?  
-É claro. Pensou que eu fosse passar a noite com você? –perguntou rindo um tanto sarcástica –Eu fiz meu plantão ontem, hoje eu vou pra casa dormir! –disse e saiu do quarto.  
InuYasha ficou observando ela sair. Estava muito diferente. Fechou os olhos se lembrando do passado, de como ela costumava ser. Antes ela tinha um ar inocente a rondando, sorria sempre e em qualquer situação.  
Agora não mais via os sorrisos que sempre gostara de ver, que sempre o acalmara. Ela sorria, mas não era verdadeiro. Não era um sorriso que vinha de dentro e que contagiava todos à sua volta. Era apenas um sorriso, como todos os outros.  
Lembrou-se de como seus olhos brilhavam sempre com alegria. Pareciam sorrir também. Agora não havia brilho nenhum. Parecia haver apenas tristeza, apesar de ela tentar não demonstrar. Seu jeito também havia mudado muito. Não parecia fazer as coisas com prazer. Sabia que ela fazia, claro, sempre gostara de medicina, mas não demonstrava. Antes ela sempre demonstrava prazer em fazer as coisas que gostava, mas agora parecia não fazer muita diferença.  
Lembrou-se do tempo que passou procurando por ela. Quase um ano. Ia sempre na sua antiga casa, perguntando por ela, para onde tinha ido, que fim havia levado. Mas sua mãe sempre dizia não saber, o que ele sabia ser mentira. Até que ele desistiu, pois percebeu que ela não queria ser encontrada, nem por ele, nem por ninguém. Ao que sabia, nem Sango falava mais com ela. Se uma pessoa não queria ser encontrada, ela não podia ser encontrada.  
Por algum motivo sentiu falta da antiga Kagome. A aura dela de alegria havia se dissipado totalmente, e aquele dom de sempre fazê-lo ficar feliz, não importasse o estado, havia desaparecido totalmente. Ao seu redor não se podia mais sentir felicidade, apenas uma tristeza e frieza, coisas que não combinavam com ela. Sim, realmente sentia falta da antiga Kagome. Essa de agora lhe lembrava um pouco Kikyou. Kikyou. Tentou levar os pensamentos para outro lugar, não queria pensar nela agora.  
Olhou à sua volta. Tinha que achar algo para ocupar a cabeça. Por fim, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão.

_**"From the depths of my aching heart,  
My sudden tears then flowed.  
Without any reason, I just break down.  
Even if you're here, there's no meaning in living.  
I want to sink my agonizing body into the sea"  
**(Under the Moon – Do as infinity)_

* * *

_Oi!  
Como anunciei na outra fic, vou viajar amanhan! Volto quarta q vem!_

Q dia longo esse neh? XD Durou 3 caps... Meo Deos! Já tah no cap 3 XDDD (e eu axando q essa fic não ia dar em nada) Ok, chega d besteiras!

Essa musika eh fofa e eh em japa no original. Do meu kerido grupo Do As Infinity, então nada mais a declarar.

Como estou sem tempo, vou fazer um ultra agradecimento!

**MUITO OBRIGADA À:** **Otaku IY, Ryeko-dono** _(hey tia! Tbm axo uma cousa realmente irreal isso (axo q eh pq eu nunca faria isso XD) mas tbm axo bonito XD por isso escrevo! Digamos q ela tentou não mudar, não deu certo, fazer o q? XD), _**Ana Higurashi, mc-chan, Mah e Lori Nakamura!**

_Mto obrigada a tds os elogios e um gde beijo em tdas! Não tive duvidas, então.  
Well, vou ficando por akee! Kisus!_

_  
**§Lari-chan§**_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"**_  
_(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome abriu os olhos, com o barulho irritante do despertador. Desligou-o. Eram cinco e meia da manhã, e não havia dormido nada do que era para dormir. Passara metade da noite acordada. Por culpa de InuYasha, metade das horas de sono que dispunha haviam ido por água abaixo. Conclusão: sentia-se mais cansada ainda. O pior de tudo era que ainda por cima havia sonhado com ele. Não se lembrava o que era, mas ele estava lá.

Olhou para o teto de seu quarto. Sentiu uma grande raiva de si mesma. Tinha que ter dormido, mas não, ficou pensando nele. Agora passaria o dia inteiro com dores no corpo.

O que ela não entendia era como pudera se apaixonar por ele. Sinceramente, ele não era grande coisa. Era grosso, mal-educado, insensível. Usara essas desculpas para tentar enganar seu coração inúmeras vezes, mas de nada adiantara, então desistiu. E não era agora que iniciaria uma nova luta interna, usando armas repetidas.

Ainda assim não entendia. InuYasha não era o modelo de "príncipe encantado" que sempre imaginara para si. Aliás, sempre quisera alguém totalmente diferente de InuYasha. Mas adiantara dizer para si mesma que ele não era aquilo que queria? Não. Seu coração ficara totalmente surdo.

Levantou-se e foi até a sacada que havia em seu quarto e abriu uma das persianas. O céu estava nublado, pelo jeito faria frio o dia inteiro. Foi até o banheiro tomar banho. Como não lavou o cabelo, em dez minutos já havia saído. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi até o guarda-roupa, para ver uma roupa. Abriu-o. Era incrível como a medicina mudava tudo. Praticamente todas as suas roupas eram brancas, as de outra cor estavam em um cantinho, para usar apenas quando fosse sair, o que era difícil, pois ela vivia para o hospital. As usava, geralmente, quando ia encontrar Sango uma vez por mês.

Como estava frio, decidiu-se por uma calça de prega e uma cacharrel, com um sobre-tudo por cima, tudo em branco, e um sapato de salto, também branco. Deixou os cabelos soltos e passou um batom cor-de-boca nos lábios. Pegou sua bolsa, branca, e saiu do apartamento.

Ao entrar no carro, pensou no quanto o dia anterior fora comprido, talvez o dia mais longo de sua vida. Saiu da garagem com o carro, um os poucos itens que possuía e não era branco, era cinza escuro. Andou pelas ruas que começavam sua movimentação diária, sua grande movimentação de cidade grande e industrializada, com produtos tecnológicos para dar e vender.

Chegou em 15 minutos no hospital, estacionou e adentrou o recinto. Naquele horário, o hospital começava a encher.

-Bom dia, Kaede-san! –ela disse ao passar pela recepção.

-Bom dia, dra! Tem um recado para você. –a senhora disse sorrindo bondosamente.

-O que é?

-O paciente InuYasha, pediu para você ir vê-lo assim que chegasse. –Kaede respondeu olhando o nome em um papel.

-Ah, claro. Obrigada. –disse e saiu.

Primeiro foi em sua sala, deixou sua bolsa e viu o que tinha para fazer naquele dia. Depois foi ver o que InuYasha queria. Entrou no quarto dele, e ele parecia dormir. Chegou perto, sem acender a luz.

-Bom dia. –ele disse abrindo os olhos.

-Que susto! –ela falou com os olhos arregalados –Bom dia. –disse depois.

Acendeu a luz.

-Dormiu bem? –ela perguntou sentando na poltrona.

-Não. Dormi muito mal. –respondeu irritado.

-Bem-vindo ao clube! Kaede disse que você queria me ver. E aí? O que te aflige? –perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Ahn? Nada. –respondeu –Só queria ver você.

Por um momento Kagome ficou vermelha, mas logo passou. Não ia se iludir novamente, não ia mesmo.

-Só me ver? Então, agora que você já viu, posso ir? –perguntou –Eu ainda não comi nada, e estou ficando com fome. Se me permite, gostaria de tomar café da manhã. –completou.

-Ótimo! Eu também não comi nada, então você pode me fazer companhia! –ele rebateu.

-O que você tem? De repente o grande InuYasha está com medo de ficar sozinho? –ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha –Não lembro de você ser tão dependente assim de pessoas. Se bem que passou tanto tempo, talvez você tenha mudado. –disse olhando tristemente para o chão, mais para si mesma do que para o enfermo.

Inicialmente InuYasha não soube o que responder, ao vê-la naquele estado. De fato, não era dependente de pessoas, sempre fora fechado, mas como dizer o motivo sem parecer idiota?

-E não sou! –disse por fim virando a cara –É que... é que.

-É que o que? –perguntou Kagome levantando o olhar para ele.

-Tá bom! Eu tenho pavor de hospital, desde criança! –disse por fim, muito vermelho.

Olhou para a cara de Kagome que parecia surpresa. Deu graças a Kami por ela não estar fazendo gozações, quando ela começou a rir de escorrer lágrimas. Pensou ter comemorado cedo demais, e ficou com cara de taxo. Ela segurava a barriga e enxugava algumas lágrimas que caiam, de tanto que ria.

-Ai, depois... hahahaha, depois dessa... você até merece que eu tome café da manhã com você! –disse se levantando –Vou pedir pro Jinenji trazer pra gente. –completou se acalmando.

-Quer dizer que se eu não tivesse falado isso você iria embora? –ele perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Sim!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Dra. Kagome? –chamaram batendo em sua porta.

-Pode entrar. –respondeu.

Olhava alguns papéis, já ia dar a hora do almoço.

-O sr. InuYasha está chamando a Srta. –disse Ayame abrindo a porta.

-O que ele quer agora? –perguntou soltando os papéis.

-Ele não disse. Só disse ser importante. Com licença. –completou e saiu.

Kagome se levantou por fim, não tinha ninguém para atender naquele horário. Passou pelos corredores calmamente, até chegar na porta do quarto dele. Ouviu vozes, então entrou.

-O que foi agora...? –começou a perguntar, quando viu Sango e Miroku dentro do quarto.

Ficou surpresa. Havia se esquecido totalmente da visita deles. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais com Miroku. Ele estava usando terno e gravata, nunca imaginara o amigo em roupas comportadas como aquelas.

-Kagome! –ele disse arregalando os olhos.

-Sango, Miroku! –ela falou ainda surpresa.

-KAGOME! –gritou InuYasha, e ela lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

-O que eu disse sobre gritar no hospital? –ela perguntou.

-E o que eu disse sobre não avisar ninguém? –ele rebateu extremamente nervoso.

-Fiz apenas o meu dever. Você não está em condições de discutir o que eu devo ou não fazer, então sossega. –concluiu ameaçadora.

Miroku ficou de boca aberta. Fazia tanto tempo que não via Kagome que se surpreendera com a mudança. Há algum tempo atrás ela não falaria com aquela firmeza. Sango estava com uma gota na cabeça. Pelo jeito eles estavam se dando melhor do que imaginara.

-Você poderia pelo menos ter me avisado, não? –perguntou ainda bravo.

-Se você não tivesse armado aquele escândalo todo com o Jinenji, talvez eu não tivesse esquecido!

-E como é que você os avisou? Que eu saiba, ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro!

Sango engasgou, e fingiu uma tosse. Todos olharam para ela.

-Estou gripada, ok? –falou.

-Eu liguei pra minha mãe e pedi o telefone da Sango. Aí eu avisei. Só isso. –respondeu naturalmente.

-Mas.

-Já chega! –concluiu –Eu avisei e pronto! Já está feito, e você reclamar não irá mudar os fatos!

Ele ficou sem resposta.

-E eu avisei o Sesshoumaru. –disse Sango.  
-DROGA! –ele gritou.

-Não grita! –disse e deu um tapa na cabeça dele –Ele é seu familiar, tinha que ser avisado, agora fique quieto.

Miroku ainda estava processando os fatos. Todos entraram em um silêncio um tanto incômodo.

Kagome era a mais incomodada com a situação. Não por causa deles, mas por sentir que não fazia parte daquilo, que não era para ela estar ali.

-Então... como estão vocês? –resolveu falar algo –Faz tempo, não é? –completou dando um sorriso.

-Estamos ótimos! –respondeu Sango –Eu e Miroku casamos! –disse.

Claro que Kagome já sabia, mas eles não sabiam que elas se encontravam uma vez por mês nos últimos nove anos. Kagome fingiu naturalidade e felicidade em vê-los. Conversaram um pouco mais.

-Hey, InuYasha! Temos uma boa notícia! –Miroku disse para InuYasha, e todos desviaram a atenção dela, o que foi um alívio.

Afastou-se um pouco, em direção a porta.

-Finalmente Sango terá meu filho! –ele completou quase chorando de alegria, com um ar meio abobado.

Kagome sorriu. Sango era feliz com Miroku, e muito. Ele seria um ótimo pai. Virou-se e foi para a porta, na intenção de sair sem ninguém notar. Mas era tarde.

-Kagome? Aonde vai? –perguntou o _"pai de primeira viagem"._

-Para minha sala. –respondeu virando apenas a cabeça e sorrindo.

-Por que não fica mais conosco? –ele voltou a perguntar, ainda sorrindo.

-Porque eu não faço mais parte daqui. –respondeu –Com licença. –disse e saiu fechando a porta com cuidado.

Sango sentiu seu coração doer. Entendera o que a amiga quisera dizer. Mas não era verdade. Kagome foi e ainda era amiga deles. Sempre faria parte do grupo.

-Que mudança. –comentou Miroku.

-Que grande mudança. –completou InuYasha ainda olhando para a porta –Está tão diferente que chega a assustar.

-Vocês sabem o que aconteceu? –perguntou –Porque eu não estou entendendo nada.

Sango engasgou novamente, e fingiu ser tosse novamente. Os dois olharam para ela.

-É a gripe, ok? –disse.

-Ela me disse umas coisas, mas eu não entendi nada. –respondeu InuYasha.

-O que mais me assustou foi o sorriso. –comentou Miroku.

-Grotesco, não? Como disse, é tão falso que chega a dar medo. –completou o enfermo.

-Não falem assim! –rebateu Sango –Com licença. –disse e saiu também.

Os dois ficaram olhando ela sair.

-Vai entender? –disse Miroku –E aí InuYasha? Ta doendo muito? –perguntou colocando a mão pesadamente em cima da perna quebrada de InuYasha, fazendo-o sentir dor.

-Ora, seu...!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Kagome? –Sango chamou adentrando a sala da jovem médica.

-Oi. –ela disse se voltando para a amiga.

Estivera olhando a paisagem pela janela de sua sala. Não era grande coisa, muitos prédios e muita poluição, mas gostava do tempo, então resolvera olhar para o céu. E estava no 3º andar, o que facilitava mais.

-Tudo bem? Fiquei preocupada. –Sango comentou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem sim. Nem chorei essa noite. –disse e deu risada –Em compensação dormi muito mal... Fiquei muito tempo acordada... Não dormi nada. –comentou.

-Não quer ir almoçar conosco? –perguntou Sango –Comigo e com Miroku.

-Você fica chateada se eu não for? É que eu acho melhor não... –ela disse –Fiquei muito sem graça lá no quarto. E tenho esse monte de papéis para por em ordem. –completou apontando para a própria mesa, que estava uma bagunça.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu percebi que você não se sentiu bem. Mas vocês estão se dando bem! –comentou.

-É, na medida do possível! –então os olhos de Kagome brilharam malignamente –Sabe o que o InuYasha me contou hoje?

-Não.

-Que ele tem pavor de hospital!

Sango começou a dar risada. Um homem daquele tamanho com medo de hospital?

-Diga isso para o Miroku depois. –completou Kagome rindo também.

-Com certeza!

-E o meu sobrinho, como está? –ela perguntou com os olhos grandes e brilhantes, acariciando a barriga da amiga, que nem estava visível ainda.

-Ele não vai ouvir você, Kagome! Está muito pequeno ainda!

-Ouve sim! Né? –perguntou para a barriga.

As duas riram.

-Acho melhor você voltar para lá. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem. –Kagome disse.

-É. Acho que eu e Miroku vamos voltar mais vezes. Bom, tchau então, ne? –disse.

-Tchau, Sango! Obrigada por ter vindo! Acho que ele está se sentindo sozinho. –completou enquanto abraçava a amiga.

-Sempre preocupada com ele, não? –comentou rindo.

-Eu tento não me preocupar, eu juro! –Kagome disse com olhos brilhantes de lágrimas e grandes. (tipo gato d botas XD)

-Sei... Tenha um bom dia! –Sango disse mandando um beijo e saindo.

Kagome sorriu. Tinha sido bom ver Sango, sempre era, aliás.

Suspirou. Pegou uma aspirina no bolso e tomara. A dor de cabeça voltara, e a dor nas costas persistia. Talvez se tivesse dormido de noite não estivesse assim.

_**"My mind it's like a cloudy sky tonight.  
The love that grew in my heart is hurting me,  
Needle stuck inside my heart is running after me,  
And it is devastating away what is inside of me.  
I cannot return."**  
(DNA – Do as infinity)_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_

_Demorei mto para postar, mas aki estou eu! Desculpem.  
Foi mto bom em Florianópolis, me diverti mto e fikei amiga dos meninos do fundo da sala (amo vcs, apesar d saber q não vão ler isso u.uº) Claro q isso não interessa, então vamos mudar d assunto._

_Esse chap fikou menor q os outros c não me engano, e não colokei mtas descrições... Gomen, ne?_

_Não tenho mto mais o q dizer._

**_Agradecimentos:_**

****

**Lori Nakamura –** _Eh, a Kagome antiga era melhor mesmo... Mais um pouko e ela volta, calma! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –** _Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Itako Anna chan –**_ mto obrigada pelos elogios à fic e pelo coment! Kisus!_

**T-Becca –**_ axo q sua curiosidade será saciada no prox cap! O InuYasha vai contar umas cousas... obrigada! Kisus em vc!_

Vendo agora... recebi mto poucos comentahrios! Kero mais u.uº (fikando triste) axo q a fic não deve estar tão boa qto pensei q estivesse.

Well, kisus em tds!

**§Lari-chan§**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**_"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"_  
**_(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome estava em sua sala atendendo uma menininha. Ela havia quebrado o braço à um mês e agora estava lá para tirar o gesso. A menina era linda e fofa, com cinco aninhos de idade. Olhinhos grandes e pretos, cabelo preto nos ombros e pontudos na frente, com uma pequena mecha mais comprida atrás. Sua mãe a acompanhava, e sorria docemente para a jovem médica.

A garotinha estava sentada na maca, e Kagome já havia quebrado a primeira parte do gesso com um martelo pequeno quando Ayame entrou.

-Dra. Kagome?

-Sim, diga Ayame –disse parando e olhando para a enfermeira.

-O paciente InuYasha está chamando a srta novamente.

O rosto da médica foi tomado por uma fúria intensa, e a enfermeira ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Diga a ele que eu estou muito ocupada no momento e que se ele continuar mandando me chamar, atrapalhando o meu trabalho e minha concentração, eu vou ter o maior prazer de ir lá e quebrar a outra perna dele! –disse muito brava e se controlando para não gritar.

-Sim, dra. –Ayame disse e saiu.

Kagome voltou seu olhar para a menina e notou que os olhos dela estavam cheias de lágrimas de medo, enquanto tremia ligeiramente. Sua mãe estava prestes a pegá-la e sair correndo dali. A médica ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Em seu ataque de fúria se esquecera completamente delas, e é claro que elas estavam assustadas.

-Gomen, ne? É que um amigo meu sofreu um acidente e agora fica no meu pé o dia inteiro. Isso atrapalha o meu trabalho e eu tenho que cuidar de menininhas lindas como você, né? –disse dando um grande sorriso que pareceu dissipar o medo da menina.

Notou que a mãe ainda a olhava desconfiada.

-Não vou quebrar a perna dele, foi só força de expressão, para ver se ele pára –completou sem graça.

Terminou de tirar o gesso e por via das dúvidas resolveu dar um pirulito para a menina, que ficou alegre. Abriu a porta para chamar o próximo paciente e notou ter muito trabalho pela frente, pois havia uma fila enorme à sua porta. Se InuYasha fosse lhe atrapalhar de cinco em cinco minutos, não acabaria de atender aquelas pessoas em um dia.

Então pensou na capacidade que ele tinha de tirá-la do sério, parecia um dom. Sempre fora assim, e mesmo agora – de cama e sem poder se mexer direito – o dom não se extinguira. Era realmente incrível. Fez uma nota mental, para lembrar-se de dar uma bronca nele.

Teria um longo dia pela frente, pois era seu dia de plantão novamente. Desde a visita de Sango e Miroku já haviam se passado quatro dias. E desde então InuYasha a chamava todo dia o dia inteiro. Aquilo já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Tudo bem que ele tinha pavor de hospital, mas assim já era demais. Em pouco tempo ele teria alta, não custava nada ele esperar e ter calma.

Às sete horas da noite, quando finalmente acabara de atender a todos e que o hospital começava a esvaziar, ela foi ao quarto de InuYasha. Ele não estava mais tomando soro e já conseguia se movimentar mais, acabara ficando imune à dor, e também, ele sempre fora mto forte e uma dorzinha não ia impedi-lo de se movimentar.

Sempre admirara essa força nele. Força física e psicológica, e acreditava que aquela força havia sido uma das coisas que havia lhe chamado a atenção. Era fraquinho de idéias, mas ninguém é totalmente perfeito.

A médica suspirou, estava tão cansada que nem conseguiria dar bronca no enfermo.

-InuYasha, você não pode ficar me chamando! –disse se deitando no sofá que ficava ao lado oposto à poltrona.

-Depois da ameaça eu não vou chamar mesmo! –respondeu –Não quero ficar muito tempo mais deitado.

-Ótimo, pois atrapalha o meu trabalho. Sou uma médica, tenho que cuidar bem dos meus pacientes! E com a Ayame aparecendo toda hora para me dar um recado seu não dá certo!

-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! –ele concordou –Parece cansada.

-E muito. O pior é que hoje é meu plantão, vou passar a noite em claro. –comentou de olhos fechados –Mas eu não posso dormir! –completou sentando-se.

Olhou para InuYasha e ficou o observando.

-O que foi? –perguntou o enfermo sentindo-se incomodado com o olhar.

-É que eu estive pensando sobre o seu acidente.

-Pensando o que?

-Bom, é que você nunca foi de beber, nem gostava de bebida, eu só achei estranho você bater o carro por culpa da bebida e... –despejou –Esquece. Faz tanto tempo, seus hábitos devem ter mudado em nove anos.

-Você está certa. –ele disse desviando o olhar –Eu sou um idiota –completou com um riso sarcástico, como se rindo de si mesmo.

-Por que? –ela perguntou sem entender.

-Porque eu sou! –suspirou –Eu ainda não te falei porque eu capotei o carro, né?

-Você queria capotar? –ela perguntou assustada.

-Não! Digo, por que eu bebi e capotei.

-Ah, ta. Não, não contou.

-Lembra da Kikyou? –perguntou olhando para ela.

"_Como poderia esquecer?_" –pensou sorrindo melancolicamente e acenando com a cabeça.

-Naquele dia, nós havíamos brigado. Alias, como sempre. Vivíamos brigando. –comentou rindo nervoso.

-Vocês brigavam? –perguntou perplexa –Mas estavam sempre bem, sorrindo e... apaixonados. –completou baixando o olhar.

-Feh! E a reputação dela? Ela não podia mostrar para todos que nós estávamos brigados! Era apenas fachada!

-Nossa.

-Bom, nós brigamos e eu senti que foi culpa minha. Um ciúmes besta, Então resolvi ir pedir desculpas. Quando cheguei em casa...

Kagome sentiu seu coração apertar ao lembrar que Sango havia lhe contado que eles começaram a morarem juntos a quatro anos. Ela só não entendia por quê não haviam se casado.

-Quando cheguei em casa ela estava com Naraku na nossa cama! –despejou com ódio.

-Naraku? Ele não.

-É, esse mesmo.

Ela se lembrava de um garoto que estudara com eles no primeiro, segundo e terceiro anos. InuYasha e ele se odiavam, literalmente. Viviam brigando.

-Eu fiquei cego de ódio e fui embora com ela gritando que não era aquilo que eu estava pensando. Dirigi até ver um bar e a idéia me pareceu irresistível, tentadora. Depois não lembro. Talvez o destino quis me trazer até você. –completou –Não sei como vim parar em Nagoya, se é que me entende.

Ela sorriu e se levantou.

-Você deve amá-la para ter feito uma besteira dessas. –ela comentou ainda sorrindo, apesar de seu coração se apertar cada vez mais e a vontade de chorar apenas crescer.

-Eu não sei. Depois disso.

-Sabe sim –Kagome disse cortando-o – Só está com raiva –ela olhou para o lado –Vou ver o que tem para jantar, estou morta de fome. Depois eu volto –disse se virando.

-Nada de sopa!

-Tudo bem. –concordou e saiu.

Ao passar pela porta, tateou os bolsos a procura da aspirina, mas notou ter esquecido na sua sala e rumou para lá.

Sentiu-se idiota. Por um momento, um mísero momento, havia nutrido esperanças e agora experimentava a tristeza. Quer dizer, um pouco mais de tristeza. Pelo jeito seria sempre daquele modo, sempre nutriria esperanças e quebraria a cara.

Ao entrar na sala, não pode segurar umas lágrimas que caíram solitárias. Pegou o remédio em cima de sua mesa e tomou um, guardando o resto no avental. Olhou em volta, deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. Já se acostumara com elas, as únicas companheiras que teve nos últimos nove anos, e provavelmente, as únicas que teria nos anos seguintes.

Colocou as mãos no rosto, tampando-o, e logo depois secou as lágrimas que paravam de cair, conforme ela ia se acalmando. Respirou fundo. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia – talvez nem a última – então não tinha por que ficar daquele jeito.

Saiu no corredor e trombou com Jinenji.

-Era com você que eu ia falar! –ela comentou sorrindo forçadamente.

-Sim dra.? –ele perguntou sorrindo de volta.

-Vê algo bem gostoso para jantar e leva para o quarto 310? Para duas pessoas. –pediu –Ah! Sem ser sopa –completou.

-Ok! –ele concordou.

Ela saiu andando pelos corredores, até chegar na porta 310 e ao abri-la levou um susto ao ver InuYasha quase voando no pescoço de nada menos que Sesshoumaru. Havia uma moça ao lado dele, e ela notou ser Rin.

Rin havia sido uma boa amiga dela e de Sango, apesar de ser mais velha e tê-las conhecido tardiamente. A haviam conhecido na biblioteca da escola, na época ela fazia bico lá para pagar a faculdade. Lembrava-se de tê-la apresentado a Sesshoumaru e ficou feliz ao pensar que havia juntado os dois.

-O que está havendo? –ela perguntou indo para perto do enfermo –Fique quieto, InuYasha!

-Kagome? –Rin perguntou surpresa.

-Oi, Rin –ela disse sorrindo –Longa história –respondeu antes de a pergunta ser feita –Depois Sango te explica. Agora: o que houve?

-Esse!

-Eu só disse que ele é um idiota –Sesshoumaru disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e ignorando o fato de ela estar ali.

-O que veio fazer aqui! –o enfermo perguntou ríspido.

-Dever de família. Além do mais, Rin insistiu. Por mim, eu não teria vindo –disse com aqueles olhos gelados e púrpuras, que Kagome pensou ser tão iguais e diferentes do de InuYasha.

-Ótimo! Agora pode ir!

-Calma! –falou Kagome.

-Você quer ir para Tokyo? –o mais velho perguntou.

-Não! Vou ficar aqui até me recuperar totalmente!

-Tudo bem. Quanto tempo leva isso? –perguntou virando-se para a médica.

-Mais umas três ou quatro semanas para a recuperação total –respondeu.

-Vou avisar no seu trabalho que você está no hospital. E não se preocupe, eu não direi que foi por excesso de bebida... –concluiu.

-Muito obrigada pelo favor –replicou.

-De nada. Pelo menos não perdeu a educação.

-Ora seu!

-Tenho que ir agora. Estou trabalhando em um caso, não posso ficar mais. Quer que eu volte mais vezes para te ver? –perguntou sorrindo com sarcasmo.

-NÃO!

-Ótimo, assim eu não perco meu tempo marcando horários para você na minha agenda. Vamos, Rin –disse indo para a porta e ignorando um InuYasha bufando de raiva.

-Foi bom ver você de novo, Kagome –a moça disse sorrindo, enquanto andavam lado a lado em direção à porta.

-Digo o mesmo! E fico feliz por vocês dois –comentou sorrindo também.

-Agora que eu sei onde você está, vou te mandar um convite para o casamento! Estou tão animada!

-Parabéns –a médica disse parando na porta –Tchau para vocês!

-Tchau –Rin respondeu, mas seu noivo nada disse.

Kagome entrou novamente no quarto, pensando que desapontaria Rin, pois não ia ao casamento. Havia sido encontrada, mas não queria voltar para sua vida antiga, sentia que aquela vida não era mais sua, sentia que não fazia mais parte de nada que tivera no passado. Ela havia morrido para tudo aquilo. E também não queria ver InuYasha com Kikyou – pois tinha certeza de que eles voltariam assim que ele voltasse para Tokyo – seria demais para o seu coração suportar.

-Como pretende ficar aqui até se recuperar totalmente? –ela perguntou afastando os pensamentos e se sentando no sofá.

-Por que?

-Porque em uma semana você receberá alta, não pode ficar "morando" no hospital –respondeu.

-Para Tokyo eu não volto!

-E o que fará?

Ele ficou pensativo. O que faria? Já havia decidido voltar para Tokyo apenas depois de se recuperar, não mostraria para Kikyou que havia "batido" o carro por que bebeu demais por culpa dela, ah, isso não. Não iria dar esse gostinho. Então sua face se iluminou e ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Eu posso me hospedar na sua casa! –concluiu.

-O QUE! –ela perguntou incrédula –De jeito nenhum!

-Por que não? -ele perguntou com cara de cachorro perdido.

-Ora, porque... porque... Eu não tenho tempo para cuidar de você!

-Mas se eu vou receber alta é porque eu posso me cuidar sozinho! –rebateu.

-Mas...

-Por favor! É por pouco tempo! –ele pediu com os olhos grandes e brilhantes.

Kagome não resistiu. Que mal teria afinal? Não ia mudar nada, e depois ele iria embora e nunca mais se veriam novamente. Além de não ter resposta.

"_Kami, me dê uma força de vontade de aço..._" –pensou enquanto imaginava seu coração se quebrando em milhões de pedaços.

-Tudo bem... –concordou suspirando.

-Então está decidido! –comemorou InuYasha.

Ela suspirou novamente apenas imaginando como seriam as duas semanas que InuYasha estaria na sua casa.

_"**In the depths of nearly-breaking heart,  
Glass-colored snow that closes up the city,  
Just like fragment of sadness.  
Even if it is way of life only getting hurt,  
I never will permit that you see my tears**"  
(Eternal Wind – Moriguchi Hiroko)_

* * *

_Olá pessoal!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas estou meio sem tempo. Prometo tentar não atrasar._

_Essa música eh o encerramento de uma das séries Gundam, não lembro ao certo qual._

_Desculpem-me também por eu não fazer os agradecimentos como costumo fazer, mas hj eu não estou mto bem. Então, obrigada: **Mah, Ju-Sng, IF-Sango, Ana Higurashi, Jéssy Hellsing, Inu-N, Jaque-chan**. Mto obrigada por se lembrarem d mandar reviews pra mim!_

_De resto, estou deprimida, mas vou melhorar!_

_Espero q tenham gostado do chap, e espero mais reviews tbm._

_Kisus em tds,_

_**§Lari-chan§**_


	6. Capítulo Seis

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"**  
(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama. Não tinha noção exata do horário, mas acreditava ser mais ou menos dez horas da noite. Olhava para o teto branco de seu quarto e pensava. No dia seguinte, InuYasha iria "se mudar" temporariamente para lá.

Por que exatamente havia concordado com a vinda de InuYasha para o seu apartamento? Como pudera deixar algo parecido acontecer? E: como ela agiria na presença dele ali? Porque cuidar dele profissionalmente no hospital era uma coisa. Agora, conviver com ele, sem ser profissional era outra bem diferente.

Olhou pela janela e viu a grande lua cheia, cuja luz iluminava a maior parte de seu quarto. Pelo menos não teria que ficar com ele 24 horas por dia, e isso já era um grande alívio. Teria que trabalhar mais que a maior parte do tempo e InuYasha ficaria no apartamento o dia inteiro, já que não poderia ir com ela para o hospital todo dia. Não faria sentido ele ter saído do hospital e continuar indo para lá e ficando o dia inteiro. Seria mais fácil e pratico não ter saído.

Alisou o cobertor que a cobria. Agora sentia que a "_brasa_" do amor que sentia estava definitivamente voltando a arder. Não queria, e travava uma terrível luta interna. Teria que ter uma força de vontade de aço inoxidável para conseguir suportar os próximos dias.

Doera tanto ouvi-lo falar de Kikyou. Não. Doera ver uma certa tristeza misturada com mágoa em seu olhar no momento em que falava. Sentia-se tão boba por ficar triste em dobro: por vê-lo triste e por saber que ele ainda amava Kikyou. Sentiu raiva de si mesma.

Como podia ser tão boba a esse ponto? Como podia se deixar entristecer daquele modo apenas por vê-lo sofrer? Ela não sofrera todos esses anos por culpa dele? Agora ele experimentava um pouco daquele veneno.

Suspirou. Quando se tornara tão egoísta também? Nunca desejara aquilo para ninguém, nem desejaria. Era doloroso demais. Nunca quisera que ele passasse a mesma coisa que ela havia passado e ainda passava. Nunca quisera vê-lo triste e sofrendo como ela.

Mas não adiantava ficar pensando em tudo aquilo agora, senão não conseguiria dormir. E não adiantava "_chorar pelo leite derramado_". Virou para o lado, esvaziou a mente e em dez minutos, dormiu.

**§o§o§o§o§**

-Vai! Diz! –ele pediu com os olhos brilhantes.

-Você está de alta. –ela disse anotando algo na prancheta e com uma gota na cabeça.

-Finalmente eu vou sair desse lugar maligno! –ele comemorou –E vou poder levantar!

-Claro, mas com a ajuda delas por duas semanas –disse apontando para um par de muletas que estavam apoiadas na parede.

-Mas vou poder levantar.

-Aham. Já que você vai para a minha casa, pode ir treinando a usá-las para não quebrar nada lá –disse rindo –De noite eu venho te pegar.

-Ok.

-Ah. Jinenji vai te ajudar a se levantar –ela completou dando as costas para sair.

-Justo ele? Por que não pode ser uma enfermeira bonita? Hein? –ele implorou com as mãos juntas.

-InuYasha, não vamos começar uma discussão sobre isso de novo, vamos? –ela perguntou dando um suspiro de cansaço.

-É por uma boa causa –falou suspirando também, mas de decepção.

-Tenha um bom-dia –concluiu saindo.

Kagome suspirou e tomou uma aspirina assim que saiu do quarto. Foi andando para a sua sala e logo notou ter uma enorme fila de pacientes à sua porta. Sorriu para todos e entrou.

Pegou o telefone e discou um número rapidamente. Esperou chamar e esperou que atendessem.

-"_Alô?_" –ouviu do outro lado da linha a voz de sua melhor amiga.

-Oi, Sango. Tudo bem?

-"_Kagome! Tudo! Aconteceu algo?_" –perguntou preocupada.

-Não. Quer dizer, sim. Vai acontecer. O InuYasha vai hoje pra minha casa ficar hospedado lá por duas semanas. –desabafou apoiandocabeça na mão livre.

-"_O QUE? Por que? Você deixou? Como?_" –ela gritou.

-Longa história. Desculpe Sango, estou cheia de pacientes! Só liguei porque precisava ouvir uma voz amiga. Eu te ligo na hora do almoço e ai eu explico tudo!

-"_Ah! Ok. Até então_" –despediu-se Sango desapontada, pois estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido.

Kagome despediu-se também e desligou o telefone. Começou a atender os pacientes. Assim que terminou de atender os pacientes da manhã, pouquinho antes do almoço, ela ligou novamente para a amiga. Explicou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido, sua conversa com InuYasha e o que ele lhe contara sobre a briga dele com Kikyou. A moça ficou chocada, mas adiantou que sabia sobre as constantes brigas, pois muitas das vezes o enfermo procurara Miroku para desabafar. Conversaram bastante, até que InuYasha bateu à porta, chamando-a para almoçar.

-Bom, ok. Eu ligo para o senhor depois! –disse Kagome disfarçando.

Riu internamente ao ver o desespero da amiga do outro lado da linha sem saber o que ela queria dizer e sem entender nada.

-Com quem você estava falando? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Com meu chefe! Vamos! –disse mentindo.

-Ah... Olha! Eu já consigo dominá-las! Feh! –disse orgulhoso de seu "_trabalho_", enquanto mostrava as muletas.

-É, eu vi! Parabéns, muito bom trabalho –ela concordou com um sorriso doce.

InuYasha ficou levemente rubro. Kagome era tão diferente de Kikyou. Pensou que se fosse a namorada, riria sarcasticamente de tudo aquilo e ia chamá-lo de idiota, pois se não tivesse sofrido um acidente, não precisaria estar usando aquilo agora. Ela nunca lhe daria os parabéns por conseguir algo, falaria apenas que ele não fizera mais que a obrigação.

Os dois almoçaram no hospital mesmo, na ala de alimentação reservada para os médicos. Conversaram dando risada e pensaram que nunca haviam passado um horário de almoço mais gostoso do que aquele em toda a existência deles.

Kagome se sentiu leve e solta, mais do que em muitos anos. Sorria verdadeiramente das piadas que InuYasha contava. Não lembrava, ou não sabia, que ele era tão engraçado ou que sabia tantas piadas. Sorria sem medo e sem culpa.

Já InuYasha não se sentiu inibido como sempre se sentia quando estava com Kikyou. Nunca conversara daquele modo com ela, tentara, mas nunca dera certo, pois ela era muito fria e com o senso de humor muito baixo. Sentia-se livre para contar suas piadas e histórias hilárias e rir com Kagome, o que nunca sentira com a namorada. Kikyou não era apreciadora de piadas. Esta sempre tinha um comentário sarcástico para fazer dele, e sempre dizia que aquilo era perca de tempo. Ficou realmente feliz pela primeira vez em anos, e se assustou ao constatar tal sentimento. Assustou-se ao notar que não fora feliz com Kikyou.

-InuYasha, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Você pode usar o quarto até as 18:00 ainda! –ela falou se levantando e indo ajudá-lo a se levantar, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem! Acho que vou tirar uma soneca lá agora, me deu sono. Mais tarde a gente se fala. –concordou pegando a mão dela para se levantar.

-Ok. Tchau! –disse se virando depois de colocá-lo em pé. Iriam para lados opostos.

Às sete horas Kagome já arrumava suas coisas para ir embora. Era agora que levaria InuYasha para dentro de seu apartamento. Era agora a hora da verdade. Não sabia por que estava tão nervosa, parecia que entraria em uma sala de parto em cinco minutos. Iria ter um filho a qualquer momento. Acalmou-se e ouviu batidas na porta.

-Entre –disse pegando sua bolsa.

-Já terminou? –perguntou InuYasha entrando.

-Já. Vamos para casa agora –disse e achou estranhas as palavras saídas de sua boca.

-Ok.

A médica sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Procurou a aspirina dentro da bolsa e quando achou, a tomou.

-O que é isso?

-Remédio. Ultimamente ando sentindo muita dor de cabeça. Deve ser o estresse. –disse guardando a caixinha novamente na bolsa.

Foram andando pelo corredor que levava ao elevador, mas foram impedidos de entrar no mesmo por Kouga.

-Oi, Kagome –cumprimentou docemente.

-Olá, Kouga –cumprimentou também.

Notou o olhar fuzilante de InuYasha para o médico. Suspirou. Parecia que certas coisas não mudavam. O amigo nunca gostara de homens que fossem doces e gentis com ela. Sentiu raiva. Se ele não a amava, por que sentia ciúmes? Por que insistia em lhe dar falsas esperanças?

-Kouga, esse aqui é o InuYasha, um antigo conhecido meu –disse mostrando-o –InuYasha, esse aqui é o doutor Kouga –disse novamente, mas desta vez apontando para o médico.

-Prazer –disse o doutor esticando a mão, mas o outro não retribuiu o gesto.

-Ainda não me acostumei direito com as muletas –desculpou-se ao ver o olhar assassino que a médica lhe dava.

-Oh, sim –concordou recolhendo a mão. Também não havia gostado dele –Vão para onde? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Para casa. Ele não é daqui e vai ficar hospedado no meu apartamento alguns dias –a médica respondeu sorrindo de volta.

Kouga definitivamente não gostara dele.

-Dr. Kouga! Estão esperando o senhor na ala norte –disse Ayame surgindo atrás deles.

-Claro! Bom, desculpem-me, mas tenho que ir. Tchau, Kagome querida! Par você também InuYasha –disse se virando e caminhando pelo corredor.

-Tchau, Ayame –disse Kagome sorrindo para a enfermeira e entrando no elevador com InuYasha.

A enfermeira sorriu de volta e acenou com a mão.

-Não gostei dele! –InuYasha disse emburrado.

-Eu percebi... –comentou o olhando de esguelha.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

Não falaram mais nada depois disso, até chegarem no carro da médica.

-Gostei do seu carro –InuYasha disse enquanto se ajeitava o melhor que podia no banco de passageiro e enquanto Kagome ajeitava suas novas "_amigas_" no banco traseiro.

-É mesmo? –perguntou se sentando em frente ao volante –Eu também gosto dele.

Era um carro simples, mas com estilo e classe. Aparentava ser pequeno por fora, mas era espaçoso por dentro e era todo "_redondinho_". Era um citroen C3, com bancos de couro.

-Na semana passada, depois de decidir hospedar você lá em casa, eu liguei pra Sango, pedindo que ela desse um jeito de trazer roupas para você –Kagome comentou enquanto virada a direita.

-Como você ligou pra ela? –perguntou curioso.

-Pelo telefone, oras. –respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Feh! ONDE você pegou o telefone dela, porque que eu saiba vocês não se viam a um bom tempo!

-Ela deixou comigo no dia em que visitou você, caso eu precisasse. Aliás, caso acontecesse algo com você e eu precisasse avisar alguém –respondeu calmamente.

Mentir se tornara um hábito para ela. Mentiu durante tanto tempo sobre como se sentia, sempre dando sorrisos falsos e fingindo estar bem que já se acostumara a criar situações inexistentes. Passara tanto tempo com uma máscara, sempre fingindo, que agora já sabia como mentir perfeitamente sem as pessoas notarem. Agora ela usava sempre aquela máscara, não conseguia mais sobreviver sem ela. Então lembrou-se de um verso de um poeta conhecido: "_Quando quis tirar a máscara / Estava pregada à cara_". Chegava a ser hilário.

-Ah, ta. E ela trouxe as roupas? –perguntou pouco convencido com a resposta dela.

-Trouxe. Já estão no quarto que você vai ocupar. –respondeu –Tive que arrumar meu "_quartinho de bagunça_" para você. Não foi fácil –comentou rindo –Estava uma bagunça!

InuYasha riu também com o trocadilho.

Logo chegaram na entrada do prédio, que era todo creme com portões pretos. Desceram para a garagem e a médica ajudou o enfermo a sair do carro e se apoiar em suas "_amigas_". Entraram no elevador e Kagome apertou o último botão, que indicava o andar 18.

-Por que tão longe da terra firme? –InuYasha indagou.

-Porque de lá eu consigo ver o céu e as estrelas a noite. Tem uma bela vista. –respondeu sorrindo docemente, o que o fez corar um pouco.

-Feh! Que besteira! –desdenhou ele.

-Pra você pode ser, mas pra mim significa muito. O céu me acalma quando... –deteu-se. Ia falar que se acalmava ao olhar pro céu quando pensava nele.

-Quando o que? –ele perguntou.

-Quando eu estou estressada. –respondeu, então as portas do elevador se abriram.

InuYasha notou que eram quatro apartamentos por andar. As luzes se acenderam quando saíram do elevador e ele viu que as paredes eram brancas, as portas de madeira e que haviam alguns vasos de plantas decorando o local junto com um quadro que ficava na parede de frente para o elevador. A porta para as escadas ficava ao lado do elevador.

Kagome abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deu passagem para que InuYasha entrasse. Ele olhou tudo em volta e se chocou ao ver que as paredes eram vermelhas. Tudo era muito bem arrumado e o chão era todo de madeira. Havia uma dupla de sofás de couro preto encostados na parede do fundo da sala, onde havia um portal que dava para um corredor, e o sofá era cheio de almofadas de cetim bordadas com pedrinhas. Uma mesa redonda e baixa em madeira com o tampo de vidro no centro da sala com um vaso de flores em cima dava um toque na decoração. A parede do lado esquerdo era ocupada por uma enorme estante cheia de livros. Ao lado da porta havia um aparador de madeira escura com uma pedra de mármore branco cheia de portas retratos em cima. Acima do aparador havia um quadro a óleo de flores vermelhas, com uma moldura grossa e dourada, e na parede vizinha havia outro portal que levava para a cozinha.

-Muito bonito, mas... chocante, né? –ele comentou enquanto ela fechava a porta.

-Ah! Eu vejo tanto branco todos os dias da minha vida que eu quis mudar um pouco. Cada cômodo é de uma cor diferente. –ela comentou.

-E ele parece não ser muito grande. –comentou olhando tudo em volta.

-Para mim, que moro sozinha, é enorme –ela disse entristecendo.

InuYasha não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

–Vamos, vou mostrar o resto –levou-o para o primeiro portal –Esta é a cozinha.

A cozinha era verde claro, com armários brancos e eletrodomésticos de inox. Havia uma mesa redonda de quatro lugares e branca a um canto e uma pequena porta ao fundo que dava para a lavanderia creme, onde havia uma janela média que iluminava o ambiente de dia.

-Vou ficar bastante aqui! –ele disse rindo –Por que você não tem televisão? E quantos livros!

-Eu tenho TV no quarto, não uso muito a sala, é mais para visitas –desculpou-se –E eu gosto de ler. Muitos desses livros eu usava para estudar. A maioria é de medicina -explicou.

-E não tem janelas?

-Tem. Atrás da estante –respondeu com uma gota na cabeça –Ela é muito grande e eu não tinha onde colocar, então tive que tampar a janela. –completou indo para o corredor, que era azul marinho e com dois quadros abstratos na parede.

-Nossa –foi a única coisa que ele disse e a seguiu.

Haviam duas portas na parede direita e uma porta ao fundo.

-É aqui que você vai ficar –ela disse abrindo a primeira porta.

InuYasha se viu em um quarto amarelo mostarda, com um armário de madeira simples na parede vizinha à da porta. A cama de solteiro, também de madeira, estava encostada na parede onde havia uma janela e trazia colcha e travesseiros em creme, e ao lado dela havia uma mesinha de cabeceira.

-Suas roupas já estão no armário. O cobertor também –ela informou.

-Ok.

Saíram do quarto e andaram para a próxima porta. A médica a abriu, revelando o seu quarto lilás.

-Esse é o meu quarto –disse.

-É maior que o meu –ele reclamou.

-Isso é uma reclamação? –perguntou o fuzilando com o olhar.

-Não –respondeu suando frio.

-Bom mesmo!

O quarto era realmente maior. Havia uma cama de casal no meio, com a parte posterior encostada na parede. Ela era de madeira trabalhada e com um jogo de cama roxo com bordados curvos em branco. Tinha um armário de porte médio em madeira e mesinhas de cabeceira. Ao lado direito da cama havia uma sacada que tomava parte da parede. As persianas estavam abertas, revelando vasos com plantas e uma poltrona de veraneio.

-Sugestivo, não? –o amigo comentou malicioso olhando para a cama.

-Besta! –disse lhe dando um tapa e corando.

-Essa doeu! –ele reclamou sem poder por a mão na cabeça.

Entraram na última porta, que se revelou ser um banheiro. A bancada e o chão eram de mármore rosa, as paredes eram de pastilhas brancas e todos os acessórios eram brancos. Havia uma pequena banheira média branca ao fundo, e ao lado um Box com chuveiro.

-Rosa?

-É.

-Feh! Mulheres! –ele disse e levou outro tapa na cabeça.

_**"These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real.  
I've been alone all along.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
**(My Immortal – Amy Lee)_

* * *

_Olá a todas!_

_Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, apesar de que eu não me perdoaria, pois só não postei antes por pura preguiça. Mas ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero comentahrios também._

_Em particular, adorei descrever a casa da Kagome. Gostei do fato de cada cômodo ter uma cor diferente, adorei a sala em vermelho (não eh vermelho cheguei, eh vermelho vinho, ok? Bem escuro) e a tela que tem na parede também ficou muito bem colocada. Me passou um ar de sala medieval... Escura, mas bonita. O quarto dela eh lindo também, e eu adorei o edredom que coloquei, em roxo escuro. Combinou perfeitamente. O banheiro dela eh igual ao meu u.uº Tirando a banheira branca, o resto eh igual._

_O prédio dela também eh igual ao prédio em que eu moro. Eh bem bonito por isso coloquei. E o carro eh o da minha mãe (soh q o da minha mãe eh preto e o da Kagome é cinza escuro._

_Eu tive que tampar a janela da sala, por isso imaginem ela bem escura XD A música que coloquei é linda também, tenho certeza de que vcs a conhecem._

_A citação que fiz ("Quando quis tirar a máscara / Estava pregada à cara") eh do poeta Álvaro de Campos, já devem ter ouvido falar. (um dos heterônimos de Fernando Pessoa)_

_Acho que não tenho mais nada para comentar._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Srta. Kinomoto** _– Eh, neh? Cama de casal... XD Booom, mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Mary Himura** _– Eu não lembro c li ou não a sua fic, mas vou ver c eu axo, ok? Mto obrigada pelo coment e pelo elogio! Kisus!_

**Bellynha **_– Ah, sim. Isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde (ela voltar a sorrir) Mto obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

**Ju Sng** _– Mto obrigada pelas palavras de apoio! E eu sai sim da minha 'depre passageira' e agora eu estou namorando e mto feliz! Eh, realmente... veremos o q ocorre nos próximos caps! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Alexandra**_ – mto obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

**Cyber Tamis** _– obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi** _– Eh, realmente, a pressa eh inimiga da perfeição. Mas estah akee! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**SM-Lime-chan** _– ok, td bem! Obrigada pela presença! Obrigada tbm pelos elogios! Kisus!_

_Bom, eh isso! Kisus em tds!_

_  
**§Lari-chan§**_


	7. Capítulo Sete

_**"I'll love you,  
I'll definitely love you"**  
(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome acordou pouco antes do despertador tocar. Desligou-o para não ouvir seu barulho sempre irritante. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, se localizando no mundo. Bocejou, se levantou e abriu as portas da sacada, saindo para a manhã fria logo depois. Estava escuro ainda, e frio. Ainda não havia realmente amanhecido.

Debruçou-se sobre a sacada, sua pele ficando gelada pelo vento frio que batia, mas não ligava. Gostava daquela brisa gelada. Seus cabelos mexiam no mesmo ritmo que o vento. Era aquela hora da manhã que gostava, pois as pessoas ainda estavam acordando –pelo menos uma grande maioria- e não havia o costumeiro barulho nas ruas.

Olhou para o lado direito, vendo a janela do quarto ao lado fechada. Era tão irreal pensar que InuYasha estava lá dentro, dormindo. Era a segunda noite dele ali, e ela ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia. E o que achava mais estranho é que havia dormido muito bem nas duas noites, se sentindo segura e não sentindo tanta solidão como sempre sentia ao se deitar. Não se sentia mais solitária com ele ali. Todas as noites ao se deitar ela sentia a solidão corroer-lhe a alma aos poucos até que conseguisse dormir, e isso não acontecera nas duas últimas noites.

Entrou no quarto novamente e fechou as portas de vidro. Abriu as portas do guarda roupa e escolheu uma roupa de frio. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho bem quentinho. Saiu, se trocou, penteou o cabelo e rumou para a cozinha.

Chegou no local e levou um susto ao ver InuYasha lá, olhando o que havia dentro da geladeira.

-Bom dia –ele disse sem olhar para ela, de tão interessado que estava na geladeira.

-Bom dia –respondeu –O que faz acordado a essa hora? –perguntou.

-Costume –respondeu pegando uma lata de leite condensado que havia encontrado aberta, finalmente a olhando.

-Mas ontem você estava babando na hora que eu saí –disse se lembrando dele estirado na cama, com a boca aberta, roncando e babando.

-Quer dizer que você foi no meu quarto me ver? –ele perguntou malicioso.

-Claro. Como você acha que eu deixei o bilhete sobre os seus remédios lá dentro? Mágica? –perguntou com uma gota enorme.

Ele considerou a pergunta e concordou.

-Então você não queria só me ver sem camisa... Que pena. –disse e levou um cascudo na cabeça –Itai!

Kagome foi até o armário e abriu suas portas para ver o que iria comer.

-Está bonita hoje –ele comentou a olhando de cima a baixo.

-Obrigada –agradeceu escondendo as faces rubras atrás das portas abertas do armário -Mas só hoje? -perguntou querendo brincar, mas não viu o sorriso malicioso que se formou nos lábios do companheiro.

Pegou torradas e ascolocou na mesa, depois foi até a geladeira e tirou de lá uma caixinha de suco de laranja. Despejou o conteúdo no copo após tornar a fechar a geladeira.

-Como você consegue comer isso logo cedo? Aliás, como consegue comer isso? –ela perguntou indignada ao vê-lo beber o leite condensado a longos goles, como se bebesse água.

-Te pergunto o mesmo! Isso é comida de passarinho... Feh! –ele comentou olhando-a de esguelha.

-Mas é saudável –retrucou dando uma dentada na torrada a qual havia acabado de passar geléia de morango.

-Isso também é –disse balançando a latinha.

Levantou-se novamente e foi olhar no armário dessa vez. Voltou para a mesa com o saco de pão de forma, bolachas, cereais, achocolatado e voltou para a geladeira. Pegou o leite, a manteiga e o requeijão. Passou pela cesta de frutas e pegou bananas, para então finalmente sentar-se.

-Você vai comer tudo isso? –ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Vou –respondeu naturalmente.

-Mas é muita coisa!

-Estou em fase de crescimento –comentou passando manteiga no pão.

-Você tem 26 anos! –disse dando-lhe outro cascudo –Parou de crescer aos 18! –completou, mas ele não deu ouvidos –Eu vou a falência... –disse suspirando.

-Por que você não aluga um filme pra gente ver? –ele perguntou mudando completamente o assunto –Precisa relaxar um pouco... –completou dando uma dentada no pão.

-Ahn? Ta, mas não hoje. –concordou –Hoje eu fico de plantão. Vai ter que ficar sozinho esta noite –anunciou.

-Eu mal chego e você já me larga? –ele reclamou com cara de criança chorosa.

Ela se limitou a olhá-lo e a beber o resto de seu suco, ignorando o comentário.

-Alguma preferência de filme? –perguntou.

-Não, pode alugar o que você quiser –respondeu.

-Ok. –disse -Eu venho almoçar com você e já trago o seu jantar –comentou –Venho amanhã no almoço também. Ah,fiz uma cópia da chave para você, caso queira sair para passear –concluiu.

-Ok.

Ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha, voltando logo depois com as chaves do apartamento na mão. Passou-as para InuYasha, que bebia seu leite.

-Estão ai. E eu já vou –completou olhando no relógio.

-Eu vou com você até a porta –ofereceu-se o enfermo se levantando.

-Obrigada –agradeceu dando um sorriso.

Kagome pegou sua bolsa e casaco de cima do sofá e foram até a porta da sala. A médica a abriu.

-Bom, então tchau. Tente não derrubar o apartamento na minha ausência –ela disse indo para o hall.

-Pode deixar! –ele disse rindo enquanto ela ia para o elevador –Hey, eu não ganho nem um beijo de adeus? –ele perguntou.

-Que? –ela o olhou surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava –Você quer um o que?

-Um beijo de tchau –repetiu com cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Ai, kami –ela disse colocando a mão na cabeça e suspirando. Voltou para a porta –Tchau, bebezinho da tia –falou e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha , como se ele fosse uma criança que havia se machucado.

-Agora sim! –ele disse a acompanhando com os olhos até o elevador.

A médica acenou de dentro do cubículo antes que as portas se fechassem. InuYasha fechou a porta do apartamento, trancou-a e voltou para seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama com um pouco de dificuldade e se cobriu. Olhou para o teto, vendo a face da antiga amiga.

A verdade é que no dia anterior não vira Kagome sair e se sentiu sozinho a manhã inteira, pois em sua mente ele ainda estava em um lugar estranho e desconhecido. Dessa vez só havia acordado cedo para vê-la sair, para ouvir a sua voz logo pela manhã. Pousou a mão na face que ela havia beijado. Havia acordado para senti-la também. Fechou os olhos e dormiu.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava muito vermelha dentro de seu carro. Não esperava aquela atitude de InuYasha e ficara com muita vergonha. Mas não ia nutrir esperanças e novamente travava uma luta interna. Ligou o rádio, ouvindo um rock pesado logo pela manhã e esvaziando a mente. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar e tateou sua bolsa a procura de um remédio.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou se localizar no mundo. Olhou em volta e se viu em seu quarto, no apartamento de Kagome. Olhou para a janela e viu que estava escuro. Fora dormir um pouco no fim da tarde e acabara passando do horário. A médica estava para chegar, pensou, e ainda sonolento ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Abriu a porta do recinto e viu Kagome dentro da banheira que se encontrava cheia de água. Achou a imagem tão irreal que não conseguiu se mover. E se não estivesse "_dormindo_" ainda, com certeza ficaria excitado. Notou que a imagem virou e o olhou, sem nada dizer. Era um sonho mesmo, ela não falara nada. Só faltava ela sair da banheira, caminhar até ele com um sorriso malicioso e começar a se esfregar nele. Pronto, era só o que faltava, ter sonhos eróticos com uma amiga de infância.

-HENTAI! –ela gritou tacando a bucha de banho molhada e ensaboada na cara dele –SOME DAQUI! –gritou novamente.

-Bruxa louca! –ele reclamou. Agora havia acordado e notou com uma certa infelicidade que ela não sairia da banheira para se esfregar nele e talvez algo mais...!

-SAI! –ouviu ela gritar de novo, desta vez seguida de um sabonete.

Fechou a porta antes que fosse acertado.

-Feh! –ela ouviu ele reclamar do outro lado da porta.

Estava vermelha de vergonha. Era muita ousadia a dele fazer aquilo. Acabava de voltar do trabalho depois de dois dias inteiros no hospital,tentava relaxar e ao invés disso, se estressava. O que ele estava esperando? Que ela saísse da banheira e o agarrasse?

Saiu da banheira, se secou na toalha, colocou seu pijama e penteou o cabelo. Tirou a tampa do ralo para esvaziar a banheira e saiu para o corredor. Pegou a bucha do chão e devolveu ao banheiro, rumando depois para a sala, onde encontrou um InuYasha bravo sentado no sofá.

-Por que entrou no banheiro? –perguntou o olhando com certo desprezo.

-Eu não sabia que você estava lá! Bruxa! –respondeu mais bravo ao notar aquele olhar.

-Não viu a luz acesa? –perguntou novamente, cética.

-Eu acabei de acordar! Não vi nada! –respondeu a encarando –E por que não trancou a porta? –rebateu.

-Eu moro sozinha a nove anos e nunca senti a necessidade de trancar a porta do banheiro! Não vou conseguir mudar um hábito da noite para o dia só porque você está aqui! –respondeu muito brava, fazendo-o sentir medo e culpa.

-Feh!

Ela foi para a cozinha e ele a seguiu.

-Aluguei o filme. –disse –Como pediu.

-Qual? –perguntou receoso.

Então ele viu os olhos dela brilharem sadicamente, um sorriso maligno se formou em seus lábios e uma risadinha paranóica saiu de sua boca.

-O Chamado 2! –disse finalmente, enquanto dava pulinhos –Eu estava louca para ver esse filme! Finalmente chegou na locadora!

InuYasha estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça.Afastou-se um pouco, pois ficara com medo do jeito maníaco dela.

-Vamos assistir hoje! Só vou comer algo –disse pegando o yakissoba que comprara e dividindo-o em dois pratos, para ela e para ele.

Comeram em silencio, a médica ainda com os olhos brilhando de modo sádico e o enfermo a olhando receoso.

Logo após comerem, eles foram para o quarto de Kagome, onde ficavam a televisão e o DVD.

-Quer ajuda para deitar? –ela perguntou encostando as muletas dele na parede.

-Não, tudo bem.

Ela fez que sim e foi colocar o filme. Depois deitou-se ao lado de InuYasha na cama. Aumentou o volume e abriu um sorriso enorme de excitação.

-Ai! O chamado! Eu amo esse filme! –comentou dando play.

-Calma –ele disse com uma gota –Eu também queria ver. Não disse nada porque pensei que você não gostasse.

-Está brincando? Eu amo filmes de terror e suspense! Aliás, adoro assistir filmes, só não tenho muito tempo! –disse –Agora fica quieto!

Silenciaram. O enfermo olhou para a médica e sentiu-se estranho, apesar de estar bem. Também apreciava filmes de terror, mas não os assistia muito, e se os assistia, era sozinho.

O fato é que Kikyou não gostava do gênero e ele duvidava que ela gostasse de assistir a qualquer tipo de filme. Segundo ela, era perca de tempo e dinheiro. Dava para contar nos dedos o número de vezes que fora com ela ao cinema e quando iam, não era prazeroso, pois a pessoa ao seu lado não gostava daquilo.

Notou como se sentia bem com Kagome. Ela gostava de filmes como ele e achava bom vê-los, e ele se sentia bem, sem medo de críticas ou comentários maldosos após o filme.

Olhou novamente para o lado e viu os olhos azuis da moça vidrados na tela, sem ao menos piscar. Uma gota se fez em sua cabeça. Viu os sobressaltos que ela tinha naquele começo de filme, com um alto índice de suspense, e com a iminência de a Samara aparecer a qualquer momento.

Achou graça. Ela gostava de filmes de terror, mas sentia medo. Então ela agarrou o pulso dele, que levou um susto.

-O que foi? –perguntou assustado.

-Shhhhhh! –fez na tentativa de calá-lo.

Ele ficou quieto e olhou para a tela. Sentiu mais um sobressalto por parte dela e uma estranha vontade de rir o invadiu, mas ficou quieto, ou então seria enterrado vivo.

Começou a finalmente prestar atenção no filme até que o inusitado aconteceu. Mais ou menos na metade do longa, Kagome agarrou-o e ficou grudada nele, fazendo-o corar. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que nem ela havia notado o que fizera. Viu os cabelos negros na médica. Sentiu o perfume dos recém lavados fios e se embriagou.

Sentiu-se estranho novamente, com o coração acelerado e não entendeu o que estava havendo. Uma vontade de abraçá-la o invadiu de súbito. Passou os braços em torno do corpo da companheira e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo novamente o perfume de seus cabelos. Apertou-a mais contra si, sentindo o calor de seu corpo misturar-se ao calor do corpo dela.

Quando menos percebeu, o filme havia acabado e ele não havia conseguido prestar atenção em nada.

-Foi muito bom! –ela disse se soltando do abraço, sem nada perceber –AMEI! MUITO BOM! –ela disse ajoelhada na cama, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção –Concorda?

-Concordo –disse mecanicamente, pois não havia ouvido muita coisa do que ela falara, olhando feito bobo para a face da amiga e se lembrando da sensação que sentira a alguns instantes.

-O que foi? –perguntou notando a distancia dele.

-Ahn? Não, nada. –disse finalmente desviando o olhar –Bom, vou para o meu quarto agora –disse contrariado, pois queria voltar a abraçar aquele corpo e sentir todas as curvas femininas sob suas mãos. Fez menção de se levantar.

-De jeito nenhum! –ela disse puxando-o de volta para a cama.

-Por que? –perguntou indignado.

-Hoje você dorme aqui! Toda vez que eu assisto '_O chamado_' eu não consigo dormir depois. A Samara fica no meu quarto me fazendo companhia a noite inteira –disse séria.

-E qual é a diferença de eu ficar aqui? –perguntou rindo.

-A diferença é que eu vou me sentir mais segura e vou conseguir dormir sossegada –respondeu.

-Tem certeza de que é só isso? –perguntou desconfiado e com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não pense besteiras, seu hentai! –disse dando um tapa leve em seu peito, notando que ele estava sem camisa. Repreendeu-se por dentro ao ter idéias maliciosas, sendo que acabara de reprimí-lo por isso. Mas a culpa era dele, por ter um corpo super bem definido.

-Ok, ok.

Ela voltou a deitar, cobrindo os dois corpos com o cobertor.

-Boa noite –disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram.

Ele olhou para o lado e ficou a observando, até que acabou dormindo também.

_**"I feel so cold inside.  
Sorrow has frozen my mind.  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
There's no flower to be found in here, not withering or pale."  
**(Caged – Within Temptation)_

* * *

_Konnichiwa Minna!_

_Como estão? Bom, desde já peço desculpas pelo atraso novamente! Ando meio sem tempo e sem saco para ligar o computador, simplesmente me desliguei da internet e não consigo ficar mais muito tempo olhando para a tela. Nem procuro mais fics para ler (só leio as que estão na minha lista de favoritos), e claro, peço perdão por isso. Esse fim de ano está tão agitado!_

_O que posso dizer sobre esse capítulo? Bom, ao meu ver ficou bem feitinho! Desde o começo da fic eu quis fazer uma cena com um filme de terror, e o escolhido foi "**O Chamado**" (americano, por favor. Nada contra, mas o japones não dá muito medo XD) Eu, particularmente, adoro o filme. Para aqueles que não gostam (e eu sei que não são poucos, a maioria das pessoas que conheço acha uma merda) desculpem-me XD Nesse chap eu fiz a Kagome um pouco como eu sou, já que também fico meio assustada em filmes de terror apesar de AMAR o gênero! (digamos que a Samara também faz companhia para mim a noite inteira quando assisto ao filme, hahaha!)_

_Aquela cena 'feliz' do banheiro surgiu de última hora, mas acho que rendeu algumas risadas (pelo menos para mim, espero que para vocês também!)._

_Acho que esse chap ficou com excesso de malícia por parte dos dois, mas isso foi o que deu graça XD_

_A Kagome com um tom um tanto quanto 'psicopata' também ficou comédia! Eu a imaginei como a Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura) quando tem seus ataques de adoração pela Sakura, principalmente quando quer que ela vista algum modelito novo XD Aqueles olhos brilhando de jeito paranóico... hehe._

_A música do fim é maravilhosa, como todas do **Within Temptation**, e também muito profunda, só para variar um pouquinho, né?_

_Ah, estou um pouco triste... Recebi apenas oito comentários, pelo visto a fic não caiu no gosto do povo. Claro que esses oito me fizeram ter vontade de continuar, mas ainda acho poucos u.u (como eu reclamo) Por favor, mandem-me coments, aceito qualquer crítica! Tah?_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Cyber Tamis** _– Muito obrigada pelo coment moça! Que bom que gostou do quarto que fiz para ela! Nunca servi muito pra arquiteta, mas parece que deu certo, haha XD Kisus em você!_

**Carol –**_ Obrigada pela presença! E quanto a sua dúvida: bom, eu não considero o que eu fiz um hentai, nem ninguém irá considerar. Disse que faria uma cena erótica, mais ficou muito mais romântica do que qualquer outra coisa! Perdão, acho que não sirvo para fazer hentai u.u Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi** _– Sim, sim, demorei dessa vez também! Perdão i.i Ah, não vai render tanta coisa não, viu? Como já disse antes: essa fic terá no máximo 15 caps. Não quis encher muito como fiz na outra e acabar deixando muitos caps inúteis! Ahhh! Não, please, não! O InuYasha já é humano desde o começo da fic! Não tem youkais nem meio-youkais na fic, porque eu estou fazendo ela como algo do cotidiano, algo real, sem fantasia! (note que não usei termos como hanyou, meio-youkai ou mononoke) Tah? Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Mary Himura –**_ Oh, não, o Kouga não irá atrapalhá-los! O Kouga já é bem crescidinho para ficar competindo XD Muito obrigada por comentar, que bom que gostou! Kisus em você!_

**Jaque-chan** _– Você acha que ela vai ficar doente por causa dos remédios e da alimentação? Será que a senhorita está correcta? Haha XD Não direi nada para não estragar! Só direi que a alimentação dela é das melhores o.o Come apenas coisas saudáveis, nada que prejudique sua saúde (sério). Ela é médica, não? Sabe o que comer! Não é um vício, calma xD Não terá muitas confusões, eles quase não vão ficar juntos, né? Bom, muito obrigada pela presença e pelos dois coments, moça! Kisus!_

**Ju-Sng –**_ Muito obrigada pelo coment! Pois é não é? Eu fico tão desapontada pelos poucos coments que nem tenho vontade de postar u.u Mas é bom que eu tenha pelo menos algumas pessoas que lembrem de mim i.i Obrigada mesmo! Kisus em vc!_

**Ho –**_ Nhaaaa, desculpa a demora XD Obrigada pelo 'continua logo' hehe... kisus!_

_Muito obrigada a todas vocês!_

_É isso por hoje! Kisus em todos!_

_**§Lari-chan§**_


	8. Capítulo Oito

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome estava em sua sala do hospital. Já havia acabado seu expediente, era para estar chegando em casa aquela hora, mas resolveu ficar um pouco sozinha, no escuro e pensando, sem interrupções.

No dia seguinte, InuYasha ia tirar o gesso da perna e estaria completamente curado. Depois ele iria embora de volta para Tokyo, de volta para sua vida normal, de volta para os braços dela. Para os braços de Kikyou. E ela ia voltar para sua vidinha comum, sozinha e sofrendo mais do que queria, por simplesmente pensar demais no que poderia ter acontecido ou deixado de acontecer.

Suspirou e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços pousados na mesa. O mês passara tão rápido, ela não havia conseguido acompanhar o tempo que se escoara tão rapidamente quanto as areias de uma ampulheta.

Estava triste. Pensou que deveria estar feliz. Fora aquilo que desejara, não fora? Que ele fosse embora de sua vida bem rapidamente, do mesmo modo que ela fugira da dele. Mas estava triste. De novo. Apesar de tudo, aquele fora o melhor mês que tivera em nove anos. Ou o pior. Estava confusa.

Mas ia acabar tudo como acabara antes, com separação. E ela ia seguir a sua vida novamente. Sozinha. De novo. O apartamento ficaria vazio e sem vida novamente. A verdade é que tentara deixá-lo mais feliz com as paredes coloridas, mas de nada adiantara. A única "coisa" que trouxera vida para aquele lugar fora InuYasha. Tudo em sua vida havia se iluminado com a volta dele.

Agora não teria mais com quem brigar, ou conversar. Não teria mais companhia para tomar café da manhã, para almoçar ou jantar. Não teria mais companhia para assistir a filmes de terror à noite em seu quarto. Não teria alguém com quem pudesse rir. Tudo voltaria para as trevas que sempre a acompanhava. Tudo escureceria novamente.

Seus olhos arderam e ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes inundarem sua face. Era incrível como as coisas tornavam a acontecer. Era incrível como as cenas tornavam a se repetir. Era incrível como o mundo dava voltas e voltas para sempre parar no mesmo lugar. Mais uma vez ela chorava com a dor da separação. Mais uma vez.

Olhou em volta. Tudo estava distorcido por causa das lágrimas, tal qual seu coração, manchado de trevas. Secou as lágrimas e se acalmou. Sua cabeça latejou e ela tomou o remédio que jazia sobre a mesa. Levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e deixou sua sala. Não queria mais chorar. Queria deixar tudo para trás. Queria esquecer.

Chegou em casa e encontrou InuYasha lendo no sofá. Ele baixou o livro e a encarou.

-Se atrasou hoje –ele comentou.

-Me atrasei para vir pra casa? –disse indo para o quarto deixar sua bolsa e pegar um pijama. Queria tomar banho e lavar a alma.

-É, se atrasou. –continuou surgindo na porta do quarto.

-Vou tomar banho –disse ignorando o comentário e passando por ele.

-O que você tem? –perguntou a seguindo com os olhos.

-Estou cansada. –respondeu suspirando.

_"Estou cansada da minha vida."_

A médica entrou no banheiro e se trancou. O enfermo deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha. Uma hora depois Kagome surgiu no local.

-Seus olhos estão vermelhos. Andou chorando? –perguntou na brincadeira, mas finalmente conseguindo a atenção que queria.

-Não. Caiu shampoo –mentiu sentando-se à mesa.

-Ah.

-Amanhã você vai comigo para o hospital –anunciou mudando o assunto.

-Finalmente! –ele comemorou.

-Você está querendo tanto assim ir embora? –perguntou sorrindo fracamente.

-Não. Estou querendo é me livrar disso –disse apontando para as muletas.

-Ah ta.

-Gostei daqui. Por mim, ficaria aqui mais tempo. –disse.

-Ah, não. Eu não te agüentaria. –mentiu.

-Viu? Quem quer se livrar de mim é você. –ele disse com desprezo.

-Quem sabe se você não me desse tanto prejuízo. –disse pegando a comida que trouxera e colocando no prato dele.

-Feh! Não vai comer? –ele perguntou notando que ela guardara o resto.

-Estou sem fome. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. –disse suspirando.

-Já foi no médico? Você não está muito bem faz muito tempo. –ele disse –Sempre pálida, com dores de cabeça e... bem, eu ouvi você evantando uma noite dessas e indo para o banheiro vomitar –ele completou preocupado.

-Ah, você ouviu? Acho que comi alguma coisa estragada naquele dia. E estou acostumada com as dores de cabeça –falou apoiando a testa na mesa.

-Acho que seria bom você ir ao médico.

-Não, eu estou bem.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou desdenhoso.

-Tenho –disse e forçou um sorriso para que ele parasse de insistir.

InuYasha a observou.

-Você me parece triste. Aconteceu algo que eu deveria saber? –perguntou.

-Não aconteceu nada. Não estou triste. Só estou cansada. –disse e se levantou –Vou dormir.

-Já?

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas saiu da cozinha e foi para o quarto, deixando para trás alguém preocupado. Deitou-se na cama e esvaziou a mente para finalmente dormir.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome abriu os olhos e se sentiu completamente desperta. Levantou-se e abriu as portas da sacada, adentrando-a logo depois. A manhã estava fria, como todas as outras, e o sol ainda estava para sair. Olhou para cima e viu a lua ainda no céu escuro, cheia e brilhante. Ao contrário de seu coração, cheio apenas de trevas.

Debruçou-se sobre a sacada e olhou para baixo. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes a idéia de se jogar dali lhe parecera tentadora. Afastou tais pensamentos. Era bom mesmo que InuYasha fosse embora de sua vida, e ia cuidar para que fosse definitivamente. Ia cuidar para que ele não fosse nem em seu enterro.

Olhou para o lado e levou um susto ao vê-lo olhando o céu pela janela de seu quarto.

-InuYasha...? –ela chamou.

O moço olhou para ela e pareceu ficar surpreso também.

-Kagome?

Ela chegou mais para a ponta da sacada, de modo que ficasse mais perto dele e não tivesse que gritar para que conversassem.

-Caiu da cama? –perguntou com um sorriso resignado. Tinha apenas que aceitar os fatos.

-Ahn? Ah, não. Não dormi muito bem. –respondeu.

-Você vai comigo agora cedo ou eu te pego na hora do almoço? –perguntou.

-Quero ir agora –disse sorrindo.

-Ok. Vou usar o banheiro primeiro. –disse adentrando seu quarto novamente InuYasha a observou sumir da sacada e suspirou.

Aguardara tanto o dia em que se livraria de suas _"amigas"_ que esquecera completamente que isto implicaria também a sua volta para Tokyo. Havia se esquecido de Kikyou nos dias em que passara com Kagome, e nunca havia se sentido tão bem antes. Pela primeira vez se dava conta de que não queria ter que deixá-la e não vê-la mais, como antes.

Fechou a janela e foi escolher uma roupa.

**§o§o§o§o§**

-Eu marquei você para as duas da tarde. –anunciou Kagome assim que pisaram no hospital.

-Por que tão tarde? –perguntou indignado –Estava tão feliz achando que ia me livrar super rápido dessas belezinhas.

-Agenda cheia, querido. Pode ficar por ai. Se quiser sair, saia, desde que esteja aqui antes do horário de almoço. –disse –Vamos sair para almoçar.

-Ok, ok.

-Até mais tarde. –falou entrando no elevador, deixando-o sozinho.

A manhã passou lentamente, e logo chegou a hora do almoço. InuYasha e Kagome foram almoçar em um restaurante que ficava ali perto, o Shikon no Tama. Foram andando e em silencio.

-Então... Vai voltar para Tokyo, não é? –perguntou Kagome bebendo um pouco de seu suco de laranja, que havia acabado de chegar.

-Tenho que voltar, não? Meu trabalho, minha vida está lá. –ele disse abrindo seu refrigerante.

-Kikyou está lá. –a médica disse inconscientemente.

-É, ela está lá –ele concordou.

-Desculpe-me. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Espero que consiga ajeitar as coisas com ela, não é bom ficar com raiva e terminar um amor tão lindo por causa de um deslize. –ela despejou com a incrível vontade de chorar lhe tomando o ser.

-Talvez. –foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Não sabia se aquilo que ele tinha com Kikyou era amor. Parecia mais um negócio agora que parava para analisar.

-E quando vai? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Não sei. Amanhã, depois de amanhã. Tenho que ver isso ainda. –ele falou desviando o olhar. A verdade é que não queria ir.

Ficaram em silencio. Dessa vez o gelo havia se instaurado entre eles, e pelo jeito ia prevalecer pelo resto da tarde. Comeram sem muita conversa e logo voltaram para o hospital. Dessa vez InuYasha foi com a médica para a sala dela. Deitou-se na maca, e ela logo começou a quebrar o gesso de sua perna. Sentia como se cada parte do gesso quebrado fosse um pequeno fragmento de seu coração dilacerado.

-Depois se você quiser voltar para o apartamento sem mim, pode ir. –a médica disse ainda quebrando o gesso.

-Ah não. Vou esperar você. –ele disse sorrindo –Você está muito séria hoje. –comentou fazendo cara de sério também.

-Vou melhorar –disse dando um sorriso.

Ele tinha razão. Não podia ficar descontando nele o que sentia. De qualquer modo, o coração era só seu, e ele não sabia o efeito que fazia sobre ela.

Logo ela terminou de tirar o gesso completamente. InuYasha se levantou e deu uns passos para testar sua perna.

-Ah, como eu sentia falta de usar você! –disse fazendo carinho na própria perna com cara de emocionado.

Kagome deu risada.

-Pronto. Novinha em folha! –comentou –Já que você vai me esperar, leve as muletas para Kaede. Fale que é a sua devolução. –ordenou.

-Pode deixar, querida! –ele falou piscando um olho –Obrigado! –agradeceu dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da doutora.

-Ok, ok, agora pode ir, estou cheia de pacientes –falou rubra e empurrando ele pra fora –Tchau, até mais tarde.

-Calma! –ele reclamou.

-O próximo, por favor. –falou para o primeiro da fila, sumindo para dentro da sala novamente.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Estavam no apartamento de Kagome. O agora curado InuYasha estava sentado na cama da médica, a olhando passar para lá e para cá com roupas nas mãos. Haviam acabado de voltar do hospital e ela arrumava as roupas recém passadas que Tsubaki, uma senhora vizinha da moça, havia passado para ela.

-Ei, Kagome. É normal sentir umas fisgadas depois que tira o gesso? –ele perguntou olhando para a perna.

-Ahn? Às vezes sim. Nem olhei sua perna direito no hospital, né? –ela disse parando na frente dele.

-Tudo bem, é só que... –ele começou.

-Eu olho agora. –cortou-o já se abaixando.

A médica pegou a perna dele com as mãos delicadamente e começou a apertar. InuYasha ficou a olhando com cara de bobo. De repente todas as sensações que vinha sentindo no ultimo mês explodiram. Vê-la ali, preocupada com a saúde dele o fez pensar em várias coisas em um segundo, até que apenas uma vontade prevaleceu sobre as outras. Lembrou do que sentiu ao abraçá-la quando ela ficou com medo do filme. Queria senti-la perto de si novamente.

-Ei, InuYasha? Eu perguntei se dói alguma coisa quando eu aperto. –Kagome falou.

-Não.

-Então está tudo bem. Vou pegar o resto das roupas. –disse se levantando.

Virou-se para sair, mas foi impedida de continuar, pois ele havia segurado o seu pulso. Voltou-se para ele.

-O que?

InuYasha a puxou para mais perto, selando seus lábios nos dela. Kagome sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito, fora totalmente pega de surpresa. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima e pedindo autorização para aprofundar as carícias e beijos. A médica se entregou totalmente. Fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao beijo sofregamente.

Os dois não pensavam em mais nada, agora só havia eles. O mundo desaparecera completamente de foco. Nada mais era certo e nada mais era errado. Foram se livrando calmamente de suas roupas. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que quisessem, não tinham pressa de nada. Não eram mais adolescentes, que os pais poderiam pegar no flagra e colocar de castigo.

Os corpos suados se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, no mesmo compasso. InuYasha beijava o corpo da mulher em seus braços com todo o carinho que possuía. Nenhum dos dois haviam se sentido daquela forma antes, com ninguém. Alcançaram os céus juntos e Kagome deitou-se em seu tórax, respirando descompassadamente. Ele a apertou contra si, como se ela pudesse fugir a qualquer momento, como acontecera antes.

Kagome nunca se sentira tão feliz antes em sua vida. Seu coração batia com vida, pela primeira vez em nove anos e se sentiu arrependida em ter perdido a virgindade com Houjo, seu colega de faculdade e primeira tentativa de esquecimento. Já InuYasha se assustava ao notar que nunca se sentira daquele modo antes com Kikyou, não entendia o que se passava em seu coração e mente.

Então ele a viu olhando para si e abrindo um sorriso. O sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ele não via há anos. Aquele sorriso que se perdera da face dela. Aquele sorriso da qual sentira tanta falta. E os olhos. Os olhos pareciam sorrir também. De repente eles brilhavam novamente, de repente eles ganhavam vida novamente.

Não era mais aquela Kagome que reencontrara. Aquela Kagome com os olhos sem vida, onde sempre se podia ver uma sombra negra pairando sobre eles. Aquela Kagome que sorria apenas para fingir que tudo estava bem. Aquela Kagome que não emitia um sorriso verdadeiro, que não tinha vida. Aquela Kagome que apenas sobrevivia e não vivia.

Mas por que? Por que de repente ela voltava a ser o que era antes?

-Eu te amo, InuYasha. Eu sempre te amei... –ela disse antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Aquilo foi um choque para ele. Foi um tapa em sua cara. Sentiu um torpor nos ouvidos, o tempo havia parado e ele não conseguia puxar o ar para os pulmões.

_"Eu te amo, InuYasha. Eu sempre te amei"_

O que aquilo significava para ele? Gostava de Kagome, mas não sabia se era amor. Não sabia o que sentia, não entendia o que se passava dentro de si. Não teria resposta para aquilo. Não queria fazer com que ela sofresse caso ele não a amasse. Não sabia o que dizer.

Não sabia o que fazer.

_**"I can't... be patient any longer.  
I'll hold you in my arms, and from my lonely travels,  
To beyond the skies it's "goodbye",  
But still, you're absorbed in someone"**  
(Pappa lapped a pap lopped – Gackt)_

* * *

_Olá pessoal!_

_Bom, aqui está o oitavo capítulo. Novamente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que esse finalzinho de ano estava meio corrido. Mas está aqui._

_O que acharam? Eu arrumei o finalzinho, pois antes estava muito mais meloso do que agora xD E perdão a todas que esperavam um hentai, mas eu não consigo escrever hentai, não adianta. Infelizmente não é meu estilo, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado do finalquase "erótico" (acho que nem isso ficou, mas tudo bem...)._

_A partir daqui tudo vai mudar, acho que vocês perceberam. Agora as coisas estão um pouco mais claras entre os dois, mas... Bom, vejam o próximo, que é o meu chap favorito. Demorei para escreve-lo XD_

_A música é do Gackt (não tão mais amado assim) e é boa, apesar do nome super estranho (que eu não sei o que significa) Acho que ele quis colocar um nome que não quer dizer nada com nada mesmo o.oº_

_Sobre o nome do restaurante... Bom, como "**Shikon no Tama**" é o elemento mais importante do anime eu achei que deveria aparecer. Tudo bem que o restaurante não é um elemento muito importante na estória, mas eu tinha que usar esse nome em algo. Então foi no restaurante mesmo u.u Perdoem-me por isso!_

_Espero receber mais comentarios daqui pra frente! Fiquei muito feliz com os que recebi, mas gostaria de receber mais (fiquei mal acostumada com minha antiga fic. E eu acho que essa está tão mais bem feita...)_

_No mais, estou feliz. A fanfic está tomando o rumo desejado. Uma coisa ou outra ficou diferente, mas não causou grandes danos para mim. Não estou desgostosa com ela!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**SM-Lime-chan –** Mto obrigada pelo coment! Sim, sim, fiquei mto feliz! Espero q tenha gostado desse e que comente novamente! Bjos.

**Ju-Sng –** Oba! Alguém q gosta de 'O chamado'! Eh, soh leio 3 fics agora (tem outras, mas as writters nunca atualizam u.u) Mas já é o suficiente! Não tenho mais paciência para ficar na Internet durante horas a fio sem fazer nada! Ai ai... Mto obrigada pelo coment! Bjitos!

**Ana Higurashi –** Ah, tudo bem. Até eu ás vezes me confundo quando estou imaginando a fic! O ruim de ele ser humano é que eu não tenho outras palavras para substituir o nome dele quando eu estiver cansada de usar (hanyou, meio-youkai, mononoke... que no fim dá na mesma, mas muda um pouco. A mesma palavra várias vezes me cansa XD) Obrigada pelo coment! Kisu!

**MaryHimura –** Nossa! Sim, os filmes japa dão medo, mas pelo menos com 'O chamado' isso não deu certo. A qualidade do filme americano ficou melhor do que o do japonês. Conseqüentemente dando mais medo. Como explicar... Bom, o japonês ficou muito falso e o americano ficou muito real. Bom, ao meu ver pelo menos! Espero que tenha gostado do chap! Obrigada e bjos!

**Anna –** Só continuando a ler para saber o que acontecerá com a Kagome! Obrigada pela presença, Bjos!

**Cyber Tamis –** Ohhh, assista ao filme, que é mtoooo bom! Principalmente se você for fã do gênero! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus em você!

_Muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo. Beijos em todas também!_

_**Larissa**_


	9. Capítulo Nove

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome abriu os olhos. Olhou para o criado mudo ao seu lado e notou serem cinco e quinze da manhã ainda. Sentiu que dois braços a envolviam e foi tomada pelas lembranças da noite passada. Sorriu. Não se sentia mais só. A tristeza havia se dissipado totalmente. A sombra negra que a perseguia havia sido inundada de luz.

Sentiu o calor que o amante lhe proporcionava. Não sentia mais o frio que as manhãs traziam sempre, aquele frio da solidão. Seu coração batia vivamente, e pela primeira vez em anos sentia que poderia sorrir verdadeiramente para qualquer um que passasse. Poderia sorrir pelo simples fato de estar respirando, por estar viva.

Será que finalmente ele a amava? Será que finalmente poderia viver?

-Já acordou? –ela ouviu a voz masculina dizer em seu ouvido.

-Já –respondeu se virando e ficando de frente para ele.

Sorriu belamente. InuYasha corou.

-Há quanto tempo está acordado? –ela perguntou pousando seus lábios nos dele.

-Não muito. Na verdade eu não dormi muito bem –disse dando um sorriso resignado.

Ainda não havia compreendido nada. Não conseguira dormir, pois passara a noite inteira pensando no que estava acontecendo com sua vida.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou preocupada.

-Não, está tudo bem. Só não consegui dormir. –disse passando a mão na face dela e dando um sorriso.

Kagome aproximou sua face da dele e os dois se beijaram.

-Vou tomar um banho para ir trabalhar! –Kagome disse pulando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

InuYasha a seguiu com os olhos e suspirou. O que diria para ela? O que sentia? Por que se sentia tão bem com ela? Por que se sentia tão feliz ao lado dela? Levantou-se e colocou a calça que estava usando na noite passada e foi para a cozinha.

Resolveu ignorar tudo o que se passava em sua mente para apenas ficar bem com Kagome, sem ter que olhar para ela e ser tomado por um sentimento de culpa que não sabia de onde vinha.

Logo apareceu Kagome, vestida de branco e sorrindo.

-Pretende fazer algo hoje? –perguntou a médica sorrindo.

-Não. Talvez eu ligue para o seguro... –respondeu.

-Quer almoçar comigo?

-Claro. Onde? –perguntou sorrindo.

-No mesmo de ontem. Aquele perto do hospital. –respondeu.

-Estarei lá te esperando!

Tomaram café da manhã animadamente. InuYasha nunca vira Kagome daquele jeito antes. Vira, mas fazia tanto tempo que não se lembrava mais. Era toda sorriso e felicidade. Por que?

_"Eu te amo, InuYasha. Eu sempre te amei"_

Tremeu. De novo o sentimento de culpa lhe apertava a garganta. Kagome parecia lhe jogar algo na cara com aquele sorriso. Jogava na cara dele que ela o amava. E ele não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se a amava também.

O que acontecia em sua mente afinal? O que se passava em seu coração?

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome entrou no hospital sorridente. Dava bom-dia para todos que passavam. Sorria para todos os pacientes, enfermeiras, médicos que passavam.

Foi para o elevador e o adentrou sozinha. Este parou no primeiro andar e Kouga entrou nele.

-Bom-dia Kouga! –ela disse sorrindo.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, surpreso.

-Bom-dia Kagome. –disse por fim, sorrindo também.

Era a primeira vez que a via daquele jeito. O que será que havia acontecido afinal? Nunca vira Kagome sorrir daquela maneira, nunca vira seus olhos tão brilhantes, nunca sentira aquela felicidade contagiante que ela emanava. Não conhecera aquela Kagome, que para ele era nova e diferente.

-Tudo bem? –ele perguntou educadamente.

-Tudo ótimo! E você? Passou a noite aqui? –ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

-Estou um pouco cansado. Passei sim a noite aqui –respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

Nunca vira Kagome sustentar um sorriso verdadeiro durante tanto tempo.

-Está diferente. Está mais bonita e mais... Feliz. –ele comentou sem notar que falara.

Kagome sorriu mais ainda.

-Parece que as coisas estão finalmente dando certo para mim, Kouga. Por isso estou feliz! –ela disse, então o elevador parou no terceiro andar e ambos saltaram –Eu vou pra minha sala! Tenha um bom dia! –ela disse e saiu andando.

Kouga a acompanhou com o olhar. Estava muito diferente. Parecia outra pessoa. Ficou receoso de perguntar o por que da mudança, mas estava extremamente curioso. Sorriu. Era bom vê-la daquele jeito. Sentiu-se feliz apenas por vê-la assim.

-Dr. Kouga?

Ele se virou para o lado e viu Ayame. Notou quando as faces da enfermeira ficaram rubras e se permitiu dar um sorriso. Ela sorriu também e os dois saíram pelo corredor enquanto ela lhe falava para onde deveria ir agora.

Kagome passou pela recepção do terceiro andar antes de chegar na sua sala.

-Bom-dia Kaede-san! –ela disse passando por cima da bancada e dando um beijo estalado no rosto da senhora.

-Bom-dia Dra.Kagome –ela respondeu um pouco assustada por ter sido pega de surpresa, mas logo sorrindo –O que aconteceu? Viu o passarinho verde? –perguntou.

-Ah, Kaede-san! Finalmente a pessoa que sempre amei está comigo! –disse muito feliz –Finalmente eu consigo sorrir de novo! –completou.

-Isso é muito bom, minha filha. Espero que fique muito mais feliz do que já está. –a senhora disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada!

-Pelo jeito está tudo bem –Kaede comentou.

-Tirando essa dorzinha nas costas, está tudo as mil maravilhas! –falou e rumou para sua sala.

Estava tão feliz. Finalmente a máscara que sempre usara desaparecera e ela podia sorrir novamente. Queria falar com Sango, mas quando chegou em sua sala e viu a fila de pacientes que começava a se formar, resolveu ligar para ela em outra hora.

**§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha deixou o apartamento, estava quase na hora de ir encontrar Kagome no restaurante. Pegou um táxi na frente do apartamento e foi para o seu destino. Pensara e repensara em tudo que já havia pensado durante a noite a manhã inteira, e não encontrara uma solução para seu problema. Ainda não sabia o que sentia e estava muito confuso e abalado.

Pagou o táxi e desceu exatamente na frente do restaurante _Shikon no Tama_. Adentrou o recinto, ouvindo o barulhinho do sino que tocava cada vez que a porta era aberta, e arregalou os olhos ao constatar quem estava lá dentro.

-Kikyou...? –ele ouviu o nome escapar de seus lábios.

A moça virou o rosto para saber quem a havia chamado e pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

-InuYasha? –chamou se levantando de onde estava sentada –Senti tanto a sua falta! –ela disse correndo para abraçá-lo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem te disse onde eu estava? –ele perguntou segurando os ombros dela e a mantendo a uma certa distancia.

Era só o que lhe faltava. Estava confuso sobre o que sentia por Kagome e ainda chegava Kikyou para confundir-lhe ainda mais a cabeça.

-Eu... Eu vim te ver! Tentei saber onde você estava durante o último mês, então perguntei para todos e ninguém me falava, e... Até que Sesshoumaru resolveu acabar com a minha angústia! –disse parecendo agoniada –Me disse que você estava aqui em Nagoya, no hospital. Bom, eu acabei de chegar na cidade e resolvi almoçar antes de saber de você lá, no hospital.

-E por que veio atrás de mim? Por que não ficou lá com Naraku? –perguntou sarcástico.

-Não! Eu não quero ele! Não entende? Eu amo você! Eu... eu estava nervosa naquele dia e ele me enganou e... –ela não sabia mais o que falar. Parecia desesperada –Eu não quero te perder! –falou finalmente conseguindo abraçá-lo –Eu te amo! –falou.

InuYasha olhou para o lado. Não queria acreditar naquilo, estava com raiva ainda, mas aquilo lhe pareceu tão verdadeiro. Ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo vindo de Kikyou. Mas ainda se sentia confuso.

Kikyou se afastou um pouco do namorado e colou seus lábios nos dele. Por um momento InuYasha ficou sem reação, até que resolveu corresponder. Ouviu o barulho distante do sino tocar, até que o beijo cessou e ele olhou para a porta e viu Kagome lá. Novamente seus olhos se arregalaram.

**§o§o§o§o§**

A médica se apoiou na porta, de repente havia sentido uma tontura. Ao ver aquela cena tudo a sua volta pareceu surreal. Tateou os bolsos a procura do remédio, sua cabeça latejara mais que o normal. Por que? Por que as coisas tornavam a se repetir sempre?

Virou a costa, ouvindo-o chamar seu nome, mas ignorou totalmente. Não queria atrapalhar. Foi andando pela rua, impossibilitada de impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Por que sempre com ela?

Sentiu a mão dele segurando seu braço e a virando.

-Kagome! –ele disse, sentindo um grande peso no coração ao ver suas lágrimas.

-Desculpe, InuYasha. Eu só não queria atrapalhar, e também... Perdi a fome. –falou olhando para o chão, as lágrimas caindo insistentemente.

-Não é isso que... –ele começou.

-Eu estou pensando? –completou para ele, deixando-o surpreso -Mas eu não estou pensando nada. Por que eu teria que pensar alguma coisa? Você a ama, certo? Não há mal algum em vocês se beijarem. –disse, a face sendo tomada pela dor.

-Não, Kagome... Eu...-tentou começar, mas foi impedido.

-Eu fui apenas a sua vingança. Você queria dar o troco para Kikyou. Conseguiu o que queria! –disse ficando brava.

-Não! Nunca pensei em me vingar de Kikyou usando você! O que aconteceu ontem era pra ter acontecido! Eu não planejei nada! –disse a soltando.

Kagome ficou um tempo quieta, não estava mais brava. Estava triste novamente. A tristeza que sempre persistia em ficar com ela. A tristeza que teria que carregar sempre em seu coração. A tristeza que uma vez chegara e se alojara em seu peito, sem mais querer sair.

-Está tudo bem. Eu vou pra casa –ela disse.

-Mas... –ele parecia desesperado em consertar as coisas. Mas não tinha nada que pudesse realmente falar.

-Sabe, InuYasha? Eu já disse para você o que eu sempre senti. Não me arrependo disso, pelo menos eu consegui tirar algo do meu coração que ficou escondido por anos e anos sem que eu pudesse falar. –disse de repente -Eu fugi, eu chorei... Eu... –parou um pouco, respirou algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar –Eu já havia visto meu mundo desmoronar à minha volta uma vez. Não faz mal nenhum eu vê-lo ruirnovamente –disse abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez –Parece que eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso. –falou e sorriu.

InuYasha então viu a outra Kagome voltar com todas as forças, mas parecia pior. A sombra no olhar estava maior e o sorriso era mais falso que os outros. Ele viu a tristeza se abatendo sobre ela, ele sentiu a dor emanando de seu corpo, ele ouviu a angústia nas palavras ditas e a mágoa estampada em seu olhar.

-O mais interessante é ver as cenas se repetindo. –completou cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado –O mundo dá as voltas dele e sempre para no mesmo lugar. As coisas sempre tornam a se repetir –disse chorando mais ainda ao se lembrar da cena do colegial, ao se lembrar da primeira vez em que seu mundo havia caído.

-Kagome...!

-Desculpe por isso. –disse enxugando as lágrimas, o que foi em vão, pois elas não paravam de cair. Ela olhou para cima –Daqui a pouco vai chover. –falou de repente, mudando completamente o assunto –Não faz bem deixar uma mulher esperando no restaurante. Vai lá, acerta as coisas com ela –completou –E lembre-se do que eu já havia falado: não deixe a raiva tomar conta de você. Vocês se amam e é isso o que realmente importa.

-E você? –ele perguntou, por não saber o que falar. Fora tudo rápido demais e sua mente não conseguira acompanhar nada.

-Eu estou sem fome. –disse sorrindo –Com licença.

Ele a viu sair andando calmamente pela rua. Kagome andava e esperava que ele corresse até ela e segurasse seu pulso novamente dizendo que tudo aquilo fora um engano. Mas aquilo não aconteceu, e se viu chorando mais desesperadamente do que antes. Claro que não aconteceria. Havia tido o cuidado de impedir que ele tomasse alguma decisão do tipo.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça.

-Droga! –disse e deu um soco no muro.

Olhou para o restaurante. Havia deixado Kikyou lá, esperando-o. Apesar de querer ir atrás de Kagome e conversar mais com ela, para tentar entender o que se passava, ele adentrou o recinto mais uma vez.

-Quem era? –a moça perguntou olhando o menu.

-Uma das médicas do hospital. –ele respondeu se sentando à sua frente. Estava atordoado, mas teria que fazer companhia para ela.

-E o que queria?

-Nada. Só disse para mim passar no hospital para acertar algumas coisas. –falou olhando para o chão.

-Ah. Vamos, me conte tudo! Como veio parar aqui? –ela perguntou sorrindo, achando que fora apenas uma viagem como qualquer outra.

InuYasha a encarou. Começou a falar automaticamente. Claro que estava inventando uma história, mas não ouvia as próprias palavras. Só pensava e lembrava do rosto de Kagome banhado em lágrimas e ainda assim sorrindo e dizendo para ele ficar calmo e ajeitar as coisas com Kikyou. Não entendia isso. Simplesmente não entrava na sua cabeça o fato de alguém ser como Kagome era.

**§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha voltava andando para casa e pensando em tudo. Pedira para Kikyou voltar para Tokyo, que logo ele iria. Fora difícil convencê-la, ainda mais porque ela dizia que só voltaria com ele. Alegara que tinha umas pequenas coisas para resolver e prometera voltar assim que pudesse, no máximo três dias. Enfim, conseguira convencê-la e naquela noite ela estaria embarcando no trem para voltar para Tokyo.

Entrou no apartamento e foi para a cozinha tomar um copo de água. Provavelmente Kagome teria voltado para o hospital, teria que conversar com ela mais tarde. Adentrou a cozinha e mais uma vez seus olhos se arregalavam.

-Kagome! –gritou e foi para o lado dela ao chão.

Ela estava caída perto da mesa. O rosto estava inchado pelo choro recentee ainda estava molhado. Chegou sua face perto da boca semi-aberta da médica e notou que ela ainda respirava.

-Kagome!

_**"No will to wake for this morn,  
To see another black rose born,  
Deathbed slowly covered with snow.  
And my wound it cuts so deep,  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug.  
This is the end of all hope"**  
(End of all hope – Nightwish)_

* * *

_Olá a todas!_

_Dessa vez eu fui mais rápida, não é? Fui impulsionada pela quantidade de comentários! Realmente o número aumentou e isso me deixou muito feliz!_

_O que posso dizer? Não me batam! Pois é, ainda não é a hora do "**Happy Ending**", mas ele não tardará a dar as caras. Como já disse antes: a fic é curta, apenas 15 chaps no máximo._

_Acho que todas sentiram que as coisas se inverteram XD O que será que houve com a Kagome? Algum palpite? Quem estiver pensando em algo, me mande um comentário! Ruim vai ser se acertarem, aih eu vou ficar triste (não está tão na cara assim, né? Espero que não!)_

_Pessoalmente, eu adorei escrever esse chap. Imaginei várias conversas diferentes, mas como eu não queria abrir o jogo com o InuYasha logo de cara, resumi bastante a pequena conversa, e acho que ficou boa! Não ficou igual a que eu imaginei primeiro, mas acho que ficou melhor (menos mel). Ficou bem cara de filme romântico, não acham?_

_A Kikyou aparecer do nada também foi um pouco "do nada" e de supetão. Ela tinha que entrar na estória, senão não daria para a fic tomar o curso que eu queria. Tudo será mais bem explicado futuramente. Mas encarem como "coincidências da vida"!_

_Pena que a felicidade da Kagome durou pouco, mas ela vai se recuperar. Um choque sempre faz as pessoas repensarem suas vidas._

_A música do final é uma das minhas favoritas do **Nightwish**. Muito boa... como todas. Mais nada a declarar._

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**D'Daslee Ms.triosya –**_ Nossa! Olá moça XD Não pensei que a srta. acompanhasse minha pequena estória, fico honrada de tê-la nas minhas reviews! Ah sim, que bom que você acha que não é o hentai que faz uma fic boa. Ficou com medo? Haha! É, realmente dá pra imaginar uma fuga sim, mas eu quis fazer diferente. Oh, perdoe-me, mas eu acho que fui maldosa XDD Nhaaaaa i.i Mas agora a fic vai ter um "_tchans_"! O ponto alto dela é esse, o happy ending ta perto, mas ainda não é hora dele aparecer! Ah, sim, eu pensei sim em fazer esse "_dia seguinte ao filme de terror_" com eles acordando abraçados, até comecei a escrever, mas achei que ia ficar muito fora do curso da estória, ai eu desisti (porque eu não quero encher lingüiça nessa fic) Muito obrigada por comentar e continue assim (hehe XD)! Bjos!_

**Sangohigurashi –**_ Bom, como você pode constatar, a Kikyou tem um pequeno papel na fic! Ela vai aparecer novamente mais pra frente, mas por hora foi apenas isso. Ah, perdoe-me por voltar ao clima pesado da fic, mas é isso que a impulsiona, então... hehe XD Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ju-Sng –**_ Sim, ele não sabe o que sente! Mas temos que concordar que é complicado! Foi um tremendo choque pra ele, e também tem a Kikyou que ficou com ele durante 10 anos, portanto... é complicado! Obrigada pela presença, kisus!_

**Ashley-inu –**_ Ora, ora! Menina má, não deixava review pra mim i.i Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por acompanhar e fico feliz que eu esteja fazendo você chorar! Hahahahaha XD Obrigada por me adicionar aos seus favoritos também! Kisus!_

**Algum ser –**_ Obrigada por acompanhar e por comentar! Bjos!_

**Mary Himura –**_ Bom, já que você estava ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria, espero que me mande outro comentário falando o que achou! Pelo menos ele não fugiu sem se despedir XD O que já é um começo! Obrigada por comentar! Kisus em você!_

**TheBlueMemory –**_ As dores de cabeça serão explicadas no próximo chap! O dia seguinte está aqui! E espero que comente o que achou dele, claro XD Obrigada por comentar! Bjinhos!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Obrigada pelas palavras sobre o hentai! É muito bom ver que vocês encaram bem a falta d um hentai! Fico feliz! Bom, não fui no ressaca! Cositas para fazer, não deu! Sim, concordo sobre a pressa, mas no meu caso é pura preguiça (porque a fic ta quase pronta já! XD) Perdão i.i Opa, que bom que nas minhas fics suas reviews ficam grandes! Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**SM-Lime-chan –**_ Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Continue comentando e me fazendo feliz! Bjos!_

**R-chan –**_ Ah, nossa! É, realmente ela é um pouco parada no começo, tenho que concordar, mas fico muito feliz por você ter me dado uma segunda chance! Sim, a questão dos remédios. Estou achando muito legal que muita gente percebeu esse pequeno detalhe, e ele será esclarecido logo! Talvez o InuYasha perceba seus sentimentos logo, talvez não... heheheheeh! Ah, não, é que eu centralizei toda a estória nos dois. Mas a Sango vai aparecer, Miroku também. Sesshy e Rin talvez não, mas quem sabe? Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisus em você!_

**CyberTamis –** _Calma, calma, no fim eles sempre ficam juntos! Nós mulheres somos complicadas, mas os homens também são XD hahahaha! Ah, tudo bem. Não é todo mundo que gosta do gênero! Eu adoro terror (filmes, livros, desenhos...) mas sei que muitos não gostam! Obrigada por comentar novamente! Bjinhos_!

_Bom, foram esses os comentários que recebi no último chap! Muito obrigada a todas, e muito obrigada também pra quem acompanha mas não comenta. Se estiver gostando, já é um começo!_

_Beijinhos!_

_**§Lari§**_


	10. Capítulo Dez

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"**  
(Soleil – Gackt)_

InuYasha andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital. O nervosismo saindo por cada poro de seu corpo. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo?

**_§.:Flashback:.§_**

_-Kagome! –ele chamou mais uma vez ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo feminino._

_Ele a pegou delicadamente e deitou sua cabeça sobre suas pernas. As faces estavam manchadas com as marcas das recentes lágrimas derramadas. Sentiu seu coração doer por isso e se achou a pior pessoa do mundo._

_Chamou-a novamente, dessa vez sacudindo o corpo dela, tentando fazer de tudo para acordá-la, o que foi em vão. Colocou a costa de sua mão em frente ao nariz dela para ver se estava respirando e constatou aliviado que sim. Pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para o sofá, pegando depois da operação o telefone, decidido a ligar para o hospital._

_-Oi, eu preciso de uma ambulância urgente! –disse assim que atenderam._

_-"_O que houve, senhor?_" –perguntou uma moça do outro lado._

_-A doutora Kagome! Ela desmaiou, preciso de uma ambulância! Eu... não sei o nome dessa rua, mas é no apartamento da doutora Kagome Higurashi! Vocês devem ter o endereço! –disse desesperado._

_-"_Um momento, por favor._" –ela disse –"_A ambulância já está a caminho._" –completou logo depois._

_Desligou o telefone e ajoelhou-se perto de Kagome. Passou a mão no rosto dela, preocupado. Ouviu o barulho de chuva. Ela estava certa afinal, finalmente começara a chover._

_Menos de dez minutos depois o porteiro interfonava para o apartamento dizendo que os enfermeiros estavam subindo. Abriu a porta e pegou-a no colo novamente. Era tão leve e delicada. Saiu do recinto assim que os enfermeiros chegavam pelo elevador._

_-Fechem a porta para mim –ele ordenou._

_-Mas... -um deles começou a dizer._

_-Agora!_

_Um dos enfermeiros fechou a porta e todos entraram no elevador. Assim que chegaram no térreo, havia uma maca já a espera de Kagome. Deitou-a no objeto e, sob o olhar apreensivo do porteiro, foram para a ambulância._

_-Pode nos dizer o que houve? –perguntou um dos ajudantes de enfermagem._

_-Não sei o que houve. Cheguei em casa e ela estava caída no chão da cozinha –falou._

_Chegaram no hospital e adentraram o mesmo. Para infelicidade de InuYasha, toparam com Kouga._

_-O que aconteceu com ela? –perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se da maca._

_-Não sei. Estava caída no chão da cozinha quando cheguei –respondeu ríspido._

_-Sabe se ela está com alguma doença? –perguntou novamente, não dando importância para o tom que o outro usava. Tinha problemas maiores no momento._

_-Bom, não que eu saiba. Esses dias ela só estava reclamando muito de dor de cabeça e de dor nas costas. Ah, e eu a ouvi vomitando também. Disse que talvez tivesse sido algo que comeu, mas eu duvido muito. –disse –Ela não come qualquer coisa, se é que me entende –completou._

_Kouga pareceu mais preocupado do que estava._

_-O que foi? –InuYasha perguntou._

_-Olha, estou com uma suspeita, Kami queira que esteja errada. Vou fazer uns exames –disse –Vocês! –falou para os enfermeiros –Levem a srta. para a sala de raio X. Quero também uma angiografia cerebral por ressonância magnética. Vou assumir daqui. –completou e teve sua exigência prontamente cumprida._

_Todos seguiram para o segundo andar, então entraram em uma sala especial, onde InuYasha não pode entrar._

_**§.:Fim do flashback:.§**_

E agora ele estava ali, esperando alguma notícia de Kagome. Estava preocupado, e com medo de que tudo aquilo fosse culpa sua. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, até que as portas se abriram e uma enfermeira saiu levando a maca de Kagome. Ele fez menção de seguir, mas Kouga o segurou.

A cara de enterro do médico não era das melhores, e isso irritou o ex-paciente.

-E então! Descobriu alguma coisa? –perguntou nervosamente.

-Descobri. E as minhas suspeitas estavam certas –falou cruzando os braços –Kagome está com uma doença grave.

-Que doença?

-Aneurisma. Resumindo: é um coágulo no cérebro. –falou triste, porém normalmente. Dar notícias ruins no seu ramo já virara algo comum.

InuYasha colocou a mão na testa. Já tinha ouvido falar naquilo, mas nunca dera muita importância.

-A pessoa sente dor de cabeça e dor nas costas em geral. Também vomitam. E desmaiam. Pelo jeito essa foi a primeira vez que ela desmaiou, parece que descobrimos cedo, o que é muito bom, porque em estágio mais avançado os desmaios são seguidos de ataques parecidos com os de epilepsia. –disse.

-E o que vai acontecer com ela? –perguntou. Agora era ele quem estava com dor de cabeça.

-O que vai acontecer é que eu vou fazer uma cirurgia nela. Sou neurocirurgião, já tinha feito uma operação dessas. Aliás, já fiz duas vezes. A primeira foi em um cadáver, na faculdade. –falou sério, sentindo raiva do humor negro que o que ele acabara de dizer tinha –Vou agendar com o hospital, o mais rápido possível.

-Mas quais são as chances? Ela pode morrer durante a operação, não pode? –perguntou fora de si.

-Um terço dos pacientes morrem. Mas a Kagome não faz parte desse um terço. Nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida em troca da dela, não deixarei que nada aconteça. Ela vai viver –disse muito sério.

InuYasha suspirou. Será que ele diria a mesma coisa no lugar de Kouga?

-Para onde a levaram?

-Para um quarto no terceiro andar. Logo ela vai acordar, esses desmaios não são muito demorados. Deve fazer 40 minutos desde que ela caiu –disse.

-Mais uma coisa. Como ela ficou com isso? –perguntou um pouco triste e menos ofensivo dessa vez.

-Na maioria dos casos é herança genética. Pode ser que alguém na família dela tenha isso. Agora, com licença –Kouga falou e saiu de perto.

InuYasha subiu para o terceiro andar.

-Posso saber onde a Kagome está? –ele perguntou para Kaede.

-Ela está no quarto 311. –respondeu, mas antes que ele pudesse se virar, perguntou –O que houve com a minha menina?

-Ela... só desmaiou. –respondeu. Não soube por que mentiu, apenas o fez. Talvez não quisesse preocupar a senhora, com o semblante tomado pelo temor. Então se virou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Notou que o quarto em que ela estava ficava de frente para o que havia ficado. Entrou. Ela estava deitada no leito, parecia apenas dormir tranqüilamente.

InuYasha aproximou-se dela e tocou sua face. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Por que justo ela tinha que passar por isso? Por que ela tinha que ter essa maldita doença? Kagome não merecia, definitivamente, não merecia aquilo.

Sentou-se no sofá, a cabeça fervendo com todos os acontecimentos. Tudo estava correndo rápido demais. Era muita coisa para ter acontecido em menos de 24 horas.

O que ele faria agora?

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Levantou-se de supetão, assustada. Olhou para o lado e viu InuYasha sentado no sofá, também assustado. Olhou em volta, estava no hospital, com certeza. Conhecia muito bem os quartos do local onde trabalhava.

-Acordou mais rápido do que pensei. Sentei não faz nem cinco minutos –disse sorrindo tristemente.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou.

Não queria ver InuYasha ainda, não estava preparada. Ainda não havia pensado no assunto direito. Dissera coisas para ele, mas sentia que tinha que amenizar a situação. Tinha que deixá-lo livre e sem peso na consciência. Afinal, ele não precisava daquilo. Não fizera nada de errado.

-O que eu faço aqui? –perguntou novamente desviando o olhar.

-Eu cheguei em casa e te encontrei caída no chão da cozinha. –ele falou tristemente.

Aquela cara de funeral estava deixando a médica louca. Apesar disso, lembrava-se de estar na cozinha e de tudo ter ficado escuro de repente. Pensou ter sentido a cabeça sendo esmagada por uma força invisível e depois mergulhou em um marescuro.Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi cortada pela voz dele.

-Então eu chamei a ambulância e viemos para cá. Aquele médico, o Kouga, fez uns exames em você. –disse, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos juntas, dando apoio para a cabeça.

-E o que eu tenho? –perguntou, mas não sabia se reagiria bem a resposta.

InuYasha nada falou, ficou apenas fitando o chão.

-Vamos, não faça cerimônia. Vivo dando más notícias para os outros, acho que agüento receber uma –disse. Mas talvez aquilo fosse mentira.

Ela viu ele se levantar e andar até a janela. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para a cidade, cheia de gente e automóveis, com grandes letreiros pendurados nos prédios. Então se virou.

-Aneurisma –disse de repente –Você tem Aneurisma.

Kagome colocou a mão na boca, o ar faltando aos pulmões por alguns segundos. Seus olhos tornaram a se encher de lágrimas. Agora sabia que não conseguia reagir tão bem assim a más notícias. Agora se sentia um pouco mais como seus inúmeros pacientes e ao mesmo tempo via como às vezes fora egoísta, dizendo que os entendia. Agora ela via que nunca entendera o sentimento deles.

InuYasha sentiu uma enorme dor no coração ao vê-la chorar novamente. Mas não sabia se devia abraçá-la.

-O Kouga disse que essa doença pode ser genética e... –começou desviando o olhar.

-Eu sei. –cortou ela –Meu pai morreu por causa dessa doença quando o Sota tinha dois anos de idade –completou olhando fixamente para o lençol que a cobria, as lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelo seu rosto.

InuYasha não soube o que dizer e tudo tornou-se silencioso por um momento.

-Você... podia ligar pra minha mãe e avisar ela? Não minta, diga pra ela o que eu tenho. E... pra Sango também. Pede pra ela vim pra cá, preciso falar com ela –pediu ainda fitando o lençol. Achou que não precisava mais encobrir o fato de que nunca deixara de conversar com a amiga. Não faria diferença ele saber.

-Ok. –ele se virou para sair, mas voltou atrás –Kagome, sobre hoje, eu... –começou.

-Não. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. –cortou-o sem o encarar.

InuYasha calou-se fitando o chão e saiu do quarto.

Kagome sentou-se na beirada da cama. Notou como era engraçado o fato das coisas sempre ficarem piores. E chorou. Por tudo. Tudo que a sufocava. Tudo o que não podia evitar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kouga entrou no quarto e a viu sentada de frente para a janela, na beirada do leito. Conseguia ver suas costas nuas, pois a camisola do hospital cobria apenas a fronte. Sentia-se triste, não queria vê-la passando por tudo aquilo. E pensar que ela estava tão bem e feliz agora.

-Kagome? –ele chamou aproximando-se da cama.

Ela virou-se e ele estacou, assustado. O olhar estava como antes. Pior que antes.

-Está tudo bem? –ele perguntou, se dando conta da pergunta que fizera.

-Não –ela respondeu, sem dar-se ao trabalho de sorrir como sempre.

-Eu sinto muito. Entendo o que sente –falou ficando de frente para ela.

-Não, não entende –falou, mas não parecia brava ou rancorosa.

-Eu... Você está tão triste e eu não sei o que dizer. –falou, sendo sincero –Não, eu realmente não entendo. Mas você estava tão feliz essa manhã e agora... Sinto que é culpa minha, por que eu descobri e... –começou.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas metade de mim está triste pela doença. Não se sinta culpado, a última coisa que quero é causar preocupações –falou. Sua face estava manchada pelas recentes lágrimas, mas ela não chorava mais.

Kouga a olhou mais atentamente, então suspirou.

-Eu já marquei a cirurgia. Em três dias. –ele falou.

-Que cirurgia? –perguntou.

-Eu vou curar você –ele disse e sorriu –Não posso deixá-la morrer. –completou.

Kagome não disse nada, limitou-se a fitar o chão. Sentia já estar morta a muito tempo. Se o físico morresse também, não faria diferença.

-Eu odeio ver você assim. Por isso que eu nunca gostei daquele cara –disse de repente, conseguindo a atenção desejada.

-De quem está falando?

-Do InuYasha, claro. Foi ele quem te deixou assim.

-Está falando da doença? –perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

-Claro que não. Você sabe do que estou falando.

-É. –então ela sorriu –Você me conhece mais do que eu pensei. –suspirou –Acho que é meu destino ou coisa assim... Não ter aquilo que desejo. –fez uma pausa –Eu devo ter feito algo muito ruim em uma vida passada! –completou e deu risada.

Kouga não achou engraçado. Achou triste, deprimente. Então a abraçou, o que surpreendeu Kagome.

-Não fale assim. Você seria incapaz de fazer coisas ruins. –disse com uma certa tristeza na voz. Definitivamente, odiava vê-la daquele jeito.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha abriu a porta do quarto, mas viu o médico abraçado com Kagome. Sentiu vontade de voar no pescoço dele, mas não tinha moral para isso. Fechou-a novamente, não queria atrapalhar. Sentiu raiva, tristeza e ciúmes. Por que?

Saiu andando pelo corredor e antes que pudesse pegar o elevador para ir para a lanchonete, ouviu Kouga lhe chamando. Olhou-o com rancor.

-O que quer! –perguntou ríspido.

-Não entre naquele maldito quarto. –disse –Não quero que a deixe pior do que já está.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou sem entender.

-É culpa sua se ela está triste daquele jeito. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas se você tiver um pouco de respeito por ela, não a perturbe. –disse bravo.

Aquilo foi um tapa na cara de InuYasha. Viu Kouga pegar o elevador e sumir atrás das portas.

Ele estava certo. Era culpa dele. Mas por que se sentia tão mal?

_**"The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow.  
Before this body disappears now,  
If my wish reaches you,  
Please hold me tight just once more.  
Even now I love you"  
**(Last Song – Gackt)_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_

_Antes de mais nada, espero que o Natal e o Ano Novo de vocês tenha sido muito bom! Felicidades para todos!_

_E, demorei? Acho que não muito! _

_E aí? Ninguém adivinhou que a doença seria Aneurisma. Não sei se assistiram a novela da globo "**Como uma onda**", mas uma das personagens tinha isso. Eu tive a idéia antes de saber disso: juro. Até já tinha pesquisado! Falando nisso, estou realmente feliz com a fanfic. Está tomando o caminho desejado, com louvor! Adorei pesquisar sobre a doença, descobri muitas coisas. Claro que tem mais sintomas, mas eu não coloquei. Como o Kouga disse, o paciente pode ter ataques parecidos com os da epilepsia. Não queria que a Kagome tivesse desses, claro. Por isso não coloquei._

_Nesse chap eu deixei os sentimentos da Kagome meio de lado. Não dei muita ênfase em nada, aliás. Dei mais prioridade para a doença, que é o tema central do capítulo._

_Acho que o próximo chap vai ser um choque, mas foi muito legal de fazer. Esse também. Gostei do começo desse! Fazer de forma com que o InuYasha já estivesse no hospital, e o que aconteceu no apartamento em forma de flashback foi algo bem legal._

_Eu meio que empaquei em uma parte da fic, acho que vou demorar um pouquinho para postar, mas não vai ser muito. Prometo pegar um dia para "desempacar"._

_A música do final é linda, quem tiver a oportunidade de ouvir, ouça._

_E... Fiquei extremamente feliz com os comentários! 15 no último chap! Foi o recorde da fic! DOMO ARIGATOU!_

_Sobre a gravidez: não foi dessa vez._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Christy –**_ Oh, sim. Todas as músicas do Nightwish merecem mérito! Apesar de ter um apego especial por algumas... Sim, o InuYasha é um tapado, mas vamos deixar a água correr! Muito obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Neiva –** _Sim, mas ela sofreu porque quis, não concorda? Todos temos escolhas, ela teve a dela, mas escolheu o pior caminho! Nossa, como eu sou má o.oº Perdão, é que eu não me identifico muito com minha própria personagem. A fiz parecendo outra pessoa... Nhá! Mas eu gosto dela mesmo assim! Não passei por isso, mas já vi casos parecidos. Muito obrigada por comentar, e muito obrigada pelo elogio! Kisu em você!_

**Ju-Sng –**_ Ahá! Você errou XD O que achou? Hein? Please, comente e diga o que achou da doença i.i Muito obrigada pela presença! Beijo!_

**R-chan –** _Oho! Temos uma boa opinião aqui. Sério, gostei da sua linha de pensamento. Mas eu não falei que o InuYasha era rico. Dei a entender que ele vivia bem, mas nada de mansões! E se ela estudou na mesma escola que ele, que aliásera particular, dá a entender que ela também tem dinheiro e que vem de uma boa família. E ela também trabalha, não é só InuYasha que sustenta a casa. Aliás, acho que na estória que imaginei, o melhor de vida é o Sesshy, mas ele nem aparece muito! E: Como ela foi encontrar com Naraku em Nagoyase ele também mora em Tokyo? Sinto te desapontar, mas ela realmente foi procurar o InuYasha, e por ironia do destino eles se encontraram no restaurante. Sim, o InuYasha poderia ter ido atrás dela, mas as duvidas o fizeram ficar. Ele ainda sente algo pela Kikyou, apesar de ter um sentimento novo que ainda não entendeu pela Kagome. Digamos que seja complicado para ele! E vimos que não foi overdose de comprimidos XD Não é vício tadinha! XD Nossa! Você é apressada! O Kouga não está com a Ayame, aliás, o caso deles vai ficar "em aberto", não vou dar um começo para o relacionamento deles. Isso vai ficar por conta de vocês! E sim, com certeza ele quer ver a Kagome feliz, concordo plenamente com isso! Espero que tenha colocado tudo as claras para você! Sinceramente, o seu comentário foi um dos meus preferidos, e com certeza o que vai ter a maior resposta (16 linhas é bastante!)! Muito obrigada por deixar a sua opinião! Kisus em você!_

**Mary –** _Opa, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada por comentar!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Sim, eu fiz a personalidade dela bem diferente da que vemos no anime. Mas todos mudaram um pouco, não é? Sem contar que ela mudou bastante em nove anos! Ah, você foi? Sempre me falaram que ressaca é uma droga XD Vai na Dreams? E não, o ditado está certo! "**A pressa é inimiga da perfeição**" Muito obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

**Ashley-Sesshoumaru –**_ Ah, eu acho legal que os leitores estejam acompanhando a fic emocionalmente, que não estejam apenas lendo. Não é o fato do choro em si, é o que está por trás dele! Mas muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!_

**D'Daslee Ms.triosya –** _Ora, não fique brava comigo! O_ **Happy Ending** _está perto! O InuYasha é um imbecil, mas todos temos dúvidas, e ele é um ser humano. Como disse pra R-chan, ele ainda sente algo pela Kikyou, e está descobrindo algo novo pela Kagome. É normal! Não, você não pode me matar! Senão você nunca saberá o final da estória... Eu morro e a fic se perde para sempre nas trevas do meu disco rígido XD Obrigada você por comentar! Kisus!_

**Angélica –**_ Nossa, gostei bastante do seu palpite(foi o mais original. Acho que overdose de remédios é algo que todos pensam, mas você mudou!), mas como pode ver, eu quis algo que não fosse comum. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada por comentar, kisus!_

**MaryHimura –**_ Nossa, que violência! Mas deve ser muito bom esganar alguém que te magoou. Desestressante. Ah sim, gravidez. Não, ela não está grávida. Não escrevi nada de prevenção porque achei que quebraria o romance, mas suponha que se preveniram, ok? E... pensando agora... gravidez não é doença XD Se quiser me adicionar, fique a vontade! Adoraria trocar idéias com você. Muito obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

**Cyber Tamis –** _Não é overdose! Weeee, peguei todo mundo! (feliz) É, só duas pensaram em gravidez, mas não foi dessa vez. Gravidez não é doença XDDD Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Algum ser –**_ Ahhh, deveria ter deixado o seu palpite! Mas e ai? Acertou? Diga-me, por favor! Que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada! Kisus em você!_

**JuHh-chan Satuki –**_ Ah, que bom que você gostou! Fico feliz! Muito obrigada por comentar! (você ama minha fic i.i que lindo!) Beijos!_

**SM-Lime-chan –** _Todos acharam que foram os remédios! Que legal XD Oba, mais uma chorou! Que legallllll! Muito obrigada pela presença! Kisu em você!_

**Sanne Cb –**_ Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Que bom que esteja gostando! Não é remédio XD Weee! Peguei mais uma! Não é culpa do computador i.i Perdão! Mas sim, eu sou má! Acho que umas cinco o chamaram de imbecil só nesse chap XD (E o premio vai para InuYasha! O maior imbecil do planeta!) Muito obrigada, espero que tenha tido um Feliz Natal também, e que seu 2006 seja repleto de alegria! Obrigada por comentar também. Kisus!_

_Novamente: **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **Beijos para todas!_

_Lali_


	11. Capítulo Onze

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Eram quase onze horas da noite e Kagome estava acordada, olhando para a televisão, mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que se passava. Não usava mais a camisola do hospital. Trajava agora uma calça legue, meias e blusa brancos, roupa que sempre deixava de reserva na sua sala. Kouga não quisera deixá-la ir para casa, caso ela desmaiasse outra vez ao menos já estaria no hospital.

Passava pelos canais, mas não os via. Tentava prender sua atenção no que acontecia na tela, mas não conseguia. InuYasha ao menos tivera a decência de não entrar no quarto novamente naquela tarde. Não queria vê-lo. Não ainda. Não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que pensar.

Também não chorava mais. Não por ele. Decidiu que não queria fazê-lo. Estava cansada. Suspirou. Por quanto tempo aquela decisão valeria? Já a havia tomado inúmeras vezes, mas nunca conseguia deixá-la em prática por muito tempo.

Ouviu batidas na porta e logo depois sua mãe e irmão entraram.

-Kagome! –ela disse e foi correndo abraçá-la.

-Mãe? –balbuciou retribuindo o abraço.

-Eu vim assim que pude! Tive que esperar Sota voltar da faculdade para que viéssemos juntos. Não podia deixar você sozinha. –falou sorrindo melancolicamente e soltando a filha.

-Mana... –Sota falou abraçando-a também.

-Você cresceu mais desde a última vez que o vi –Kagome comentou sorrindo –Como está a faculdade? –perguntou sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Está tudo bem.

Sota já estava com 19 anos e cursava relações internacionais. Estava muito alto e bonito. Kagome, apesar de tudo isso, ainda o via como uma criança.

-E você? –ele perguntou.

-Não muito bem, mas estou levando. Gostaria que você fizesse uns exames para saber se também tem isso. É genético, e como você é meu irmão... Seria bom. –ela disse suspirando.

-Tá, eu faço.

-Fala com o Kouga. Diz que é meu irmão, ele vai atender você. –disse sorrindo.

-Pode deixar. Eu vou ver se o encontro –ele falou e saiu do quarto. A verdade é que não agüentava ver Kagome ali. Não queria que ela tivesse aneurisma. Era sua mana, e não gostava de vê-la em uma cama de hospital.

Kagome o acompanhou com os olhos cheios de carinho e rezando para que ele não tivesse nada.

-Fiquei surpresa quando InuYasha me ligou dizendo que você estava internada. –sua mãe começou.

-Não estou internada ainda. Só vou passar a noite no hospital. –comentou fitando o chão.

-Não estou surpresa com isso, e sim com o fato de ele ter ligado. Afinal, o que ele faz aqui? –perguntou.

-É uma longa história. –disse finalmente encarando sua mãe. Então começou a contar tudo o que acontecera, omitindo apenas aquele último e fatídico dia.

-Ele está aí fora. –comentou quando sua filha acabou o relato –Parece triste e preocupado.

-É mesmo? –disse fingindo não ter interesse –Isso não me importa.

A sra. Higurashi observou um pouco a filha e depois suspirou.

-Se não importasse, você não estaria tão ou mais triste do que antes.

Kagome a encarou um pouco surpresa, mas durou pouco tempo.

-Fique no meu apartamento –falou mudando de assunto –Não precisa passar a noite aqui, afinal eu estou bem. Por mim já estaria em casa. –completou.

-Certo.

-Pegue as chaves com o InuYasha, pede pra ele levar vocês lá. Meu carro ainda está aqui no hospital. –falou.

Sua mãe abraçou-a novamente.

-Me corta o coração ver você assim. Uma mãe nunca quer que seus filhos sofram e quando acontece, elas sempre sofrem junto. Eu amo você, minha filha. Por favor, não fique assim. –disse fazendo carinho em seus longos cabelos negros.

Kagome apertou mais o abraço da mãe e não conseguiu conter umas poucas lágrimas.

-Obrigada, mamãe.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Acordou às seis e meia da manhã. Encontrava-se sozinha no quarto. Dormira apenas umas poucas horas, ficara acordada até muito tarde, sem conseguir pegar no sono.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, porém não se reconheceu. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia-se velha. Era muito nova ainda, sabia disso, mas seus olhos mostravam-se cansados e caídos. Envelhecera dez anos em apenas um dia. Estava cansada de lutar.

Suspirou. Lavou o rosto e penteou o cabelo. Ouviu batidas na porta que fora em seguida aberta. Saiu do banheiro.

-Bom dia, dra. Kagome. –ouviu a enfermeira Kanna falar.

-Bom dia –respondeu mais por força do hábito do que qualquer outra coisa. O dia não prometia ser muito bom.

Kanna era a enfermeira que sempre levava o café da manhã, de porta em porta. Kagome nunca falara direito com ela, mas sempre a achara muito calma e inexpressiva.

-Então, o que quer comer? –perguntou Kanna com seu jeito inexpressivo, que chegava a assustar.

-Apenas um chocolate quente, por favor. Não estou com fome -respondeu também inexpressiva, o que fez com que Kanna, de certa forma, simpatizasse com ela.

A moça foi até o carrinho, pegou uma mini garrafa térmica e a entregou para Kagome.

-Obrigada –agradeceu.

Kanna acenou com a cabeça e disse: "_Com licença_", saindo logo depois.

A porta não chegou a ser fechada, Sango entrou assim que a enfermeira saiu.

-Kagome! –exclamou agarrando a amiga.

-Sango... Você veio. Eu preciso tanto falar com você –ela disse sem se soltar do abraço.

-O InuYasha ligou, mas só pude sair hoje cedo! Aliás, ele está lá embaixo na lanchonete com Miroku –comentou –Como você disse que queria falar comigo, o Miroku achou melhor falar com você depois... –completou.

-O InuYasha está aqui? Tão cedo? –perguntou com a cara fechada, o olhar amargo.

-É, parece preocupado. Eu estou preocupada! Como é que...? Mas você vai operar e vai dar tudo certo! –Sango mais despejou do que disse, atropelando as palavras.

-Preocupado? Deve estar mesmo. Preocupado, com peso na consciência... –Kagome enumerou, começava a tremer.

-Ei, o que houve? Não estou entendendo você. –a amiga perguntou ficando realmente preocupada.

A médica caminhou até o pequeno sofá e se sentou, Sango fez o mesmo. A face antes tomada por fúria transformava-se na face triste novamente.

-Ei, ei, ei...O que?

-Eu pensei que tudo estava se ajeitando. Pensei que finalmente teria tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis, que eu sempre amei. E eu tive, aqui na palma da mão –disse formando uma concha com as duas mãos em frente ao peito –Mas foi por pouco, tão pouco tempo. Depois tudo se dissolveu novamente, fugiu, e eu vi que era tudo ilusão, que eu estava apenas me enganando de novo –completou vendo algo invisível sair de suas mãos, e as fechou.

-Eu não estou entendendo Kagome. –a moça disse alarmada.

-Eu dormi com o InuYasha. –falou e fez uma pausa.

Sango fez uma cara de surpresa, e por um momento pareceu feliz, mas a médica continuou.

-Ele me beijou e... Foi tudo tão maravilhoso. Eu fiquei realmente feliz. Parecia que tudo estava dando certo afinal, que ele me amava, que nós seriamos felizes. Eu sou uma idiota sonhadora –completou com um riso irônico –Devia ter aprendido antes que os filmes não são reais.

-Como assim? Não... –Sango começou.

-No dia seguinte eu acordei feliz, como nunca estive em anos –continuou como se a amiga não tivesse falado –Fiz planos! Fiz malditos planos felizes! –começou a ficar com raiva novamente –Marcamos de nos encontrar no restaurante para almoçarmos juntos, e eu fazendo malditos planos de belas declarações de amor!

Sango se assustou, nunca a vira falar daquele jeito, com tanta amargura.

-Quando eu cheguei ao restaurante, tudo ruiu a minha volta –falou, a face mudando para a expressão triste novamente. Ela não olhava para Sango, olhava para o chão, como se visse um filme passando na frente de seus olhos –Exatamente como aconteceu dez anos atrás (n/a: notem que 9 anos foi desde qdo ela saiu da cidade ateh hj, e 10 anos desde q ela viu o Inu com a Kikyou) –sua voz saiu quase num sussurro e uma lágrima escorreu.

Sango estava em silencio. Começava a entender, mas achou melhor não perguntar, apenas ouvir.

-Eu cheguei lá e ele estava beijando Kikyou.

-Kikyou? O que ela fazia aqui? –perguntou subitamente, mesmo que não quisesse interromper, aquilo era deveras estranho.

-Não sei, deve ter vindo atrás dele. –respondeu. Não havia pensado muito nesse fato, mas também, para ela não importava o que Kikyou estivera fazendo lá. –Isso é o que menos importa. O fato é que ela estava lá novamente. A única coisa que mudou foi o cenário e as condições. Eu me senti derrubada. Senti como se alguém estivesse esmagando a minha cabeça enquanto enfiava uma faca no meu peito. Sai de lá, mas ele viu e foi atrás. Fiquei com raiva, disse que ele tinha me usado para se vingar dela. Ela traiu, ele traiu, os dois ficavam quites e voltavam para a vidinha feliz deles. –disse olhando para as mãos –Mas ele disse que não, que não tinha nada a ver com vingança, que... –suspirou, umas pequenas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face –O que me deixa com mais raiva de tudo é que eu não consigo ficar com raiva dele! Eu não consigo odiá-lo! Eu consigo ficar com raiva do mundo inteiro, menos dele! Ele a ama e eu não posso fazer nada!

Parou e enxugou as lágrimas que haviam caído.

-Eu falei umas coisas pra ele. Não estava mais com raiva. Estava triste, deprimida. Tudo o que você já sabe, né? –falou finalmente olhando para Sango, que fez que sim. –Falei pra ele voltar lá, não deixar ela sozinha. Virei as costas e saí, chorando.

Deu um riso nervoso.

-Eu fui andando pra casa. Andei rápido, não conseguia pensar direito. Eu fui pra casa –repetiu nervosamente –Eu fui pra casa me matar –completou com um olhar doentio e como se não acreditasse no que tinha pensado em fazer.

Sango a olhava assustada.

-Eu ia me matar. Eu cheguei em casa decidida. Eu sabia que ele não ia chegar tão cedo. Eu sabia quanto tempo eu precisava sangrar até morrer. Eu sabia que se eu me trancasse no quarto e ele chegasse antes de eu ter concluído o que tinha em mente, ele não ia saber o que eu estava fazendo, porque eu conheço o InuYasha e sei que ele saberia que eu não gostaria de falar com ele naquele momento, e que ele estaria com peso na consciência e que não tentaria entrar no quarto a força. Eu tinha tudo calculado. –falou num sopro de voz –Eu fui à cozinha pra pegar a faca, para depois ir me trancar no meu quarto e cortar meus pulsos e ficar sangrando lentamente até a morte. Mas eu desmaiei em frente à gaveta. –terminou –Chega a ser irônico.

-Eu não acredito que você pensou em se matar... –disse Sango com uma lágrima escorrendo.

-Nem eu. Eu não acredito que eu ia fazer isso por ele. No fim, acho que eu não preciso recorrer a tais artifícios. É só eu não fazer a operação que daqui a um ano eu morro por morte natural... –disse como se não se importasse com mais nada –Não vou precisar sujar minhas mãos.

-Não Kagome! Você vai fazer a operação sim! –Sango disse nervosamente.

-Pra quê? Sinceramente, eu não estou muito feliz com a vida pra continuar aqui. E não vou fazer tanta falta... Serei apenas mais um túmulo no cemitério. Ninguém vai nem perceber que um dia existiu uma Kagome! –ela disse ainda chorando –Eu estive tão deprimida em todos esses anos, apenas sobrevivendo! Eu nunca tive uma vida da qual pudesse erguer a cabeça e dizer: eu fui feliz, eu sou feliz! Tive meus bons momentos, mas foi há tanto tempo que eu nem consigo me lembrar direito... Eu só lembro das coisas ruins, dos pesadelos, da angústia, do coração apertado! E daí que eu sou uma boa profissional, tenho um bom emprego e gosto de ser médica? E o resto? E o que realmente importa! Sempre mentindo, sempre fingindo... O que aconteceu comigo? Onde eu me perdi? Onde eu fui parar? Eu não quero mais sobreviver assim... Não quero... –disse enterrando a face nas mãos.

-Mas você não pode desistir assim! Droga, Kagome, é lógico que vão sentir a sua falta! Muitas pessoas gostam de você, muitas pessoas a querem viva! E daí que você sofreu no passado? Esqueça o que aconteceu e viva! Olhe para frente e não para trás... Não importa o que tenha acontecido, você é muito nova para morrer assim. Você não pode deixar tudo pelo que você lutou desse modo. E as pessoas que vão ficar pra trás? As pessoas que gostam de você e que te amam muito? Sua mãe, irmão, eu... Nós queremos que você seja feliz Kagome! Por favor, não desiste assim! –Sango disse abraçada a ela, as duas chorando.

**§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha viu Sango saindo do quarto, os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

-O que houve, Sango? –Miroku perguntou preocupado.

Ela olhou para InuYasha com profunda raiva. Não conseguia deixar de achar que era tudo culpa dele. Por mais que a amiga falasse que não era, ela acreditava que sim.

-Como ela está? –o amigo de longas madeixas negras perguntou.

-E isso interessa pra você! –perguntou ríspida –Creio que não pensou nisso quando a fez chorar! –completou com desprezo.

InuYasha ficou surpreso. Miroku não entendeu a acusação.

-Por mais que ela diga que não é culpa sua, eu não aceito! Entendeu? –disse muito brava –Como você pôde transar com ela e marcar encontro com a Kikyou logo depois? –perguntou cuspindo as palavras na cara dele.

-O que? –a surpresa passou –Eu não marquei encontro com a Kikyou! –respondeu irritado.

-Ah é? E como foi que ela "surgiu" no restaurante onde vocês iam almoçar? Mágica? –perguntou irônica.

-Eu não sei! Ela disse que o Sesshoumaru contou onde eu estava, a culpa não foi minha! –rebateu ríspido.

-Bom, ela esteve perguntando para todo mundo onde você tinha se metido –falou Miroku de repente, atraindo a atenção dos dois. -Ela esteve me perguntando várias vezes. Perguntou no seu trabalho também, mas parece que só disseram que você tinha sofrido algum tipo de acidente. –disse pacientemente.

-Mesmo assim, aquele maldito não devia ter aberto o bico! -InuYasha resmungou.

-Sim, concordo, mas eu estive falando com o Sesshoumaru, e parece que ela perguntou pra ele muitas e muitas vezes. Ele não disse nada, claro, nunca gostou dela. Mas a paciência do Sesshy tem limites, não é? E ela tem maneiras bem persuasivas de agir –completou.

-Aquele desgraçado!

-Não adianta colocar a culpa nele! Ela pode ter te achado por acaso, mas isso não te dá o direito de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas! –Sango disse.

InuYasha se calou. Sango tinha razão. Não podia jogar a culpa em outro para se sentir melhor. Nada ia mudar o fato de que decepcionara Kagome. E aquilo doía profundamente dentro dele.

-Por culpa sua ela perdeu a vida dela inteira! Eu tive que fingir durante nove anos que não sabia dela! E quer saber? Eu sabia sim! Eu sempre soube que ela estava aqui! –despejou as palavras em cima dele –E sabe por que ela veio pra cá? Sabe por que ela se afastou de todo mundo? Foi por causa de você! Por que ela queria ficar longe de você, seu maldito bastardo! –disse.

-Chega, Sango –a garota parou de gritar e olhou para a porta ao seu lado, vendo a amiga em pé a olhando com desaprovação –Estamos num hospital e todos estão olhando pra você –completou, e Sango notou que era verdade; muitos estavam agora olhando para aquele estranho trio –Agora já chega.

-Você estava dormindo... –ela disse se recompondo.

-Acordei com a gritaria aqui fora. Miroku, leve-a pra comer alguma coisa, tomar um ar, sei lá. Algo que a acalme. Por favor –Kagome disse e o amigo fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos, Sango. Vamos lá pra baixo –falou pousando as mãos sobre os ombros da esposa, que se deixou levar.

InuYasha estava parado, fitando o chão e pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

-Ela estava fora de si –ouviu a médica falar, levantou o olhar para observá-la e viu que ela olhava com rancor para o outro lado –Não leve em consideração nada do que ela disse.

-É verdade, não é? –perguntou.

Kagome não respondeu. Ficou em silencio.

-Não quero ter essa conversa com você hoje. Não estou preparada ainda, e eu acho que já aconteceram coisas demais em poucas horas do dia –falou sem o encarar –Não quero parecer rude, nem mal-educada, mas você poderia deixar meu apartamento? Eu vou pra lá hoje e eu não quero ficar encontrando você o tempo todo.

InuYasha nada disse, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e a abaixou. Entendia seu desejo de não querer vê-lo. E concordava que seria o melhor a fazer.

-Vou procurar um hotel, antes do almoço eu já não vou estar lá. –disse depois do período de silencio que se seguiu.

-Um hotel? Por que não volta pra Tóquio? –perguntou finalmente o olhando.

-Só volto pra lá depois que você fizer a operação. –respondeu –E você me deve uma conversa.

-Como se não bastasse tudo isso, eu ainda te devo algo? –suspirou –Ok, faça como quiser. A vida é sua. –completou e se trancou no quarto novamente.

InuYasha ficou olhando para a porta que acabara de se fechar. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda a sua vida.

_**"My fall will be for you.  
My love will be in you.  
I have lost the path before me.  
You were the one to cut me,  
So I'll bleed forever"  
**(Ghost love Score – Nightwish)_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_

_Demorei um pouco dessa vez, não? Mas pelo menos consegui sair do meu bloqueio e escrever o chap que estava me dando dor de cabeça. Acho que vão gostar dele._

_O que acharam do chapter? Chocante a conversa das duas, né? Um pouco forçada, concordo, mas ela vai servir para ajudar no crescimento (amadurecimento) da Kagome._

_A música é linda, sem comentários. Acho que as músicas nao serão mais tristes também._

_A fic está chegando ao fim! (ahhhh) Mas eu tenho um novo projeto. Vi demorar para ser colocado em prática, mas acho que vai ser bom._

_Mudando de asssunto... Quem foi na AnimeDreams domingo? Eu estava lá com cosplay de Jibrille (Angel Sanctuary)! Depois de dois anos tentando fazer... finalmente! (chora de emoção) E eu era a única Jibrille lá também (o que é bom, por que agora que o mangá saiu, vai virar festa!)_

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto –**_ Obrigada por comentar moça! Ah, mas o sofrimento dela é para ajudá-la a crescer... Tudo vai melhorar quando ela amadurecer. Né? Kisu!_

**Sanne Cb –**_ Obrigada pela presença! E o Kouga é fofinho nessa fic! Está ajudando! Hehehe! Kisus!_

**R-chan –**_ Não se preocupe, ficará tudo bem! E se fosse algo simples não teria graça, concorda? Espero que tenha tirado suas dúvidas da outra review! Obrigada por comentar novamente! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –** _Obrigada por comentar! E aí? Foi na Dreams? Kisus!_

**Cyber Tamis –**_ Não, ela não morreu! Mas a conversa dela com a Sango foi chocante, não foi? Eu a fiz desse modo para chocar mesmo! A Kagome meio louca e talz... Bom, mas obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ashley-Sesshoumaru –**_ Sério que nunca tinha ouvido falar? Nossa! Bom, obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ju-Sng –**_ Obrigada por comentar! Kisu em vc!_

**SM-Lime-chan –**_ Sim, ele se importa com ela! Mas é meio tapado! Hehe! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Algum Ser –** _Não sei se acompanho, mas vou dar uma olhada! Ok? Obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

_Bom, é isso! Kisus em todas!_

_**.Lali.**_


	12. Capítulo Doze

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

Kagome encontrava-se novamente no hospital, porém dessa vez era para que fosse operada. Enfim havia concordado com a operação, tudo que Sango lhe dissera entrara em sua cabeça, realmente não podia agir novamente como uma criança e ser egoísta o suficiente para pensar apenas em si mesma.

Os últimos dois dias não haviam sido os melhores, mas serviram para que pensasse bastante em tudo o que se passara. Sango havia voltado para Tokyo, mas iria ao hospital novamente, depois que já tivesse terminado a operação. A amiga havia contado tudo o que acontecera nos últimos anos para o marido, o que significava que a máscara finalmente havia caído, para todos.

Pensou em tudo que lhe havia acontecido, pensou no que diria para InuYasha, pensou em como seguiria em frente com sua vida, pensou no que queria para si, pensou no modo como sobrevivera aos últimos anos que haviam passado, pensou em como não queria continuar.  
Amadurecera um pouco mais. Seu coração estaria livre de tudo logo, e seu bloqueio com a vida passaria. Chegou a apenas uma conclusão e já sabia como seria sua conversa com InuYasha. Sentia-se bem com sua decisão, e finalmente poderia seguir em frente sem estar presa ao passado.

Tudo o que sempre quis foi livrar-se da tristeza e da dor do passado, e sentia que finalmente conseguiria isso. Finalmente poderia conseguir esquecer tudo e seguir em frente sem ter que olhar para trás e se martirizar por um passado de treva, que ela mesma havia imposto para si, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Ninguém tinha feito nada para ela. Ela que havia escolhido tudo aquilo.

Ficara por tanto tempo guardando tudo dentro de si que não conseguira esquecer, mas agora que colocaria tudo para fora, sentia que poderia respirar aliviada mais uma vez.

InuYasha havia deixado o nome e o número de telefone do hotel em que se hospedaria antes de sair de seu apartamento. Não o vira durante dois dias, mas havia ligado de manhã para que ele fosse até o hospital.

Olhou para o leito, pegou a "_camisola_" do hospital e rumou para o banheiro.

**§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha chegou ao hospital e perguntou para a recepcionista em qual quarto a doutora Kagome estava, rumando para o local logo em seguida.

Havia ficado com o coração na mão quando recebera o recado de manhã, para que fosse vê-la antes do horário que entraria na sala de cirurgia. Finalmente entenderia o que havia acontecido.

Chegou em frente ao quarto e bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida e adentrando o recinto. Viu Kagome sentada no leito, de frente para a porta, como que esperando a sua chegada.

Ficou tenso, mas ela deu um sorriso terno e ele se acalmou. Esperava no mínimo que ela começasse a jogar fatos na sua cara, mas lembrou-se que ela não era desse feitio.

-Acho que depois disso não estarei te devendo mais nada. –disse e apontou o pequeno sofá, para que ele pudesse sentar. E foi o que fez.

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, ambos esperando alguma reação.

-Vamos lá. Pergunte o que quer perguntar –a médica disse, desistindo de esperar ele dar o primeiro passo.

-Não sei o que quero perguntar. Na verdade, estou confuso. –despejou.

-Comece pela última pergunta que me fez dois dias atrás. É um bom começo. –falou.

-Aquilo que Sango disse... É verdade, não é? –perguntou então.

-Em parte. Eu mantive contato com ela durante todos esses anos. –respondeu e suspirou –Acho melhor irmos do começo.

-Por que você fugiu de Tokyo? Ela disse que foi culpa minha, mas eu não entendi direito. Se eu te fiz algo, gostaria de... –começou.

-Você não fez nada. Aí é que está o ponto. A culpa não é sua. A vida é feita de escolhas, e eu fiz a minha naquela época. Claro que eu era uma criança, tinha apenas 16 anos! Me deixei levar por decisões precipitadas. –falou calmamente.

-Quando eu acordei depois do acidente, você disse que tinha acontecido algo que você não pôde evitar, algo ruim.

-Sim, sim. Eu não tinha respostas para as suas perguntas ainda daquela vez. Estava tudo andando muito rápido. Você queria saber coisas que eu não queria contar. –respondeu o olhando firmemente.

-E agora você tem as respostas? –perguntou e ela fez que sim –O que aconteceu para você decidir sumir de Tokyo?

-Seu amor pela Kikyou aconteceu –disse naturalmente, e ele fez cara de ponto de interrogação –Eu amava você, acho que desde a oitava série, talvez antes, talvez depois. No começo eu pensei que era passageiro, nada sério, afinal você era meu amigo, mas eu não conseguia tirar você da cabeça.

InuYasha fez cara de surpreso.

-Sango dizia pra eu falar com você, mas eu estava muito insegura e tinha medo da rejeição. Ta, bem, éramos amigos há tanto tempo! Também não queria correr o risco de perder sua amizade. Era a "_adolescente em crise_". Até que no terceiro ano eu decidi que deveria falar logo, se você não me aceitasse seria bem mais fácil esquecer, e também não agüentava mais segurar. Então apareceu a Kikyou. E ela mexeu com você, eu percebi. Não falava mais com a gente direito, sempre tinha que sair com ela. Entrei em pânico, mas já havia decidido falar, não queria voltar atrás. –falou, as memórias aflorando na sua cabeça.

-E por que não disse nada? –ele perguntou olhando para o chão.

-Porque eu os vi se beijando na escola. Embaixo daquela árvore que tinha no pátio. Eu travei. Não queria te dar algo para pensar. Sempre fomos amigos, e eu sabia que apesar do seu distanciamento, se eu falasse você se sentiria obrigado a me dar algum tipo de resposta. Você parecia tão feliz, não queria que ficasse pensando no que dizer para mim. Não queria que você me devesse nada. –abaixou o olhar –Claro que depois disso foi como se eu tivesse recebido um '_não_' vindo da sua boca e resolvi que já estava mais do que na hora de esquecer minha pequena paixão. Mas eu não conseguia. E aquilo foi me sufocando. Pensei em falar novamente, mas eu via você tão feliz que desisti da idéia. Fui ficando deprimida sem perceber.

"_Aí eu decidi que não queria mais ver você_. –disse balançando a cabeça e o olhando novamente –_Decidi que se eu não o visse mais, acabaria te esquecendo mais rápido. Era quase confortante pensar assim. Minha mãe não queria deixar de jeito nenhum, mas eu fiz que fiz e consegui me afastar. Já havia pesquisado, e sabia que o segundo melhor curso de medicina ficava aqui em Nagoya, era perfeito. Então eu vim para cá_"

"_Sempre mantive contato com a minha família e com Sango. Pedi para que não falassem de mim para você, porque ai eu esqueceria você e você me esqueceria, e seria como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido_ –ela o viu fazer cara de incrédulo –_Após dois anos, quando eu soube que você tinha finalmente desistido, eu ia para Tokyo clandestinamente visitar minha mãe. _–comentou –_Sempre me encontrei com Sango também. Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e apesar de eu querer deixar tudo pra trás eu sabia que não podia perdê-la, porque talvez eu não conseguisse recuperá-la novamente, e eu não queria isso. Não queria perder a única pessoa em quem confiava. Me arrependo até hoje de não ter ido no casamento dela, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de aparecer. Fantasmas não voltam para convenções. Para todos os efeitos eu estava '_morta"

"_Tive vários namorados, fiz de tudo para tirar você da minha mente. Coloquei uma máscara que sempre dizia estar bem para todos. Queria te esquecer de qualquer jeito. Mas acho que meu coração já estava doente, e só agora eu percebo isso. Pensei várias vezes em terminar com a minha dor definitivamente, mas sempre me faltou coragem. Meu coração estava doente, guardei muita mágoa, angústia, tristeza... E também o meu amor. Acho que você não sabe, mas depois de muito tempo '_na gaveta_' o amor se transforma em dor_. –disse. InuYasha estava sério –_E tudo isso foi me sufocando. Acabei me perdendo em algum lugar e não consegui me encontrar mais. Fiquei estranha. Me olhava no espelho e não me reconhecia. Até chegar naquele estado em que você me 'encontrou' aqui, um mês atrás._ –completou"

-Eu realmente não te reconheci. Tão fria. –ele disse mais para si mesmo que para ela.

-Cheguei ao fundo do poço lentamente, mas cheguei! –disse como se fosse uma piada. Ele não riu –Bom, aí você voltou, por assim dizer. Entrou novamente na minha vida. Não havia esquecido você, mas tinha conseguido pelo menos sufocar tudo dentro de mim. Meu coração estava '_adormecido_'. Mas quando eu vi você, quando eu vi seu rosto, tudo voltou tão violentamente! Eu comecei a lembrar de tudo que eu lutei pra esquecer. As imagens vinham tão nítidas. Senti medo.

"_Não queria que você me reconhecesse. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que sim! Fiquei confusa. Quando você abriu os olhos e disse 'Kagome', eu fiquei feliz por que você não tinha se esquecido de mim, mas também fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer. Ai você me fez aquelas perguntas todas e eu enrolei você. Céus, eu tinha sentido tanto a sua falta! Mas não podia demonstrar_. –disse –_Então eu tratei você como qualquer um, mas foi difícil ficar assim. Tanto que você conseguiu desmanchar a barreira de gelo que eu criei. Bem fácil, aliás_"

"_Então você disse que a Kikyou havia te traído. Nutri esperanças por alguns segundos, mas eu percebi que você a amava e que eu não poderia ser egoísta daquele jeito e ficar feliz com a tristeza dos outros. Então eu novamente pisei em cima do meu coração e ignorei tudo o que eu sentia e te dei conselhos. Disse para não ficar com raiva dela, lembra? O amor de vocês era mais importante do que aquilo_ –disse olhando para o chão e sorrindo, com o olhar perdido – _Acho que eu nunca vou aprender a lição_"

"_Então você teve a brilhante idéia de se hospedar na minha casa_. –disse sorrindo –_Eu entrei em pânico novamente, relutei até onde pude, mas você me dobrou. Eu simplesmente não posso com pressão sentimental._ –falou balançando a mão no ar, em negativa, ao se lembrar da cara que ele fez para convencê-la –_E você foi. Tudo bem, eu nem ficava em casa direito, foi ótimo para que eu fingisse que você não existia a maior parte do dia. Mas todo aquele amor adormecido já tinha resolvido acordar novamente, e o filme começou a se repetir_"

-E você nem me deu pistas para ver tudo isso. Se eu tivesse notado... –ele disse.

-O que? O que você faria? Você não precisava saber de nada disso. Eu quis te poupar de tudo até o fim. –ela disse o encarando novamente.

-Eu não pedi para ser poupado! –retrucou.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Jogasse tudo na sua cara assim, sem mais nem menos? Você nunca soube de nada disso, e era para continuar sem saber. "**O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente**", certo? Ninguém sairia perdendo se você não ficasse sabendo de nada –rebateu dando de ombros.

-Você saiu perdendo. Não vê? Kagome, você nunca parou pra pensar que você não pensou em si mesma sequer um minuto? Disse que foi egoísta, mas não foi! Você nunca pensou no que você queria, só pensou nos outros, em poupar a todos! –ele disse quase fora de si.

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! –disse brava –Eu sempre soube o que eu queria, mas nunca o tive! O fato de eu vir pra cá é um egoísmo! Só pensei em mim mesma!

Ele ficou em silêncio. Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio em que ambos se acalmavam.

-Por minha culpa... –ele disse por fim, fitando o chão.

-Não. Não, não! –ela disse assustada –Contei tudo isso para você entender e para eu me livrar dessa carga que segurei por tanto tempo, e não para você se sentir culpado! InuYasha, eu já disse antes: nada disso é culpa sua. Você é tão vítima quanto eu! –disse se levantando da cama e abaixando na frente dele, colocando suas mãos em seus joelhos –A gente não escolhe quem vai amar –sorriu –Eu amo você e você ama a Kikyou. Eu não pedi para amar você, do mesmo modo que você não pediu para amar a Kikyou. Nada disso é culpa sua. –repetiu segurando o queixo dele, enquanto olhava no fundo de seus olhos.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

-Eu pensei em não fazer a operação. Pensei que a morte talvez pudesse me trazer um pouco de conforto –ela disse sorrindo, enquanto ele a olhava incrédulo –Mas a Sango me fez ver que talvez nem tudo esteja perdido. Tinha pensado que essa doença finalmente tinha chegado para acabar com a minha dor, que eu finalmente não sofreria mais. Um presente para compensar tudo. Mas analisando as coisas de outro modo, acho que é muita sorte minha eu ter conhecido o Kouga, que é neurocirurgião. Não é para minha vida acabar que essa doença veio, e sim para ela recomeçar. Eu pensei muito nesses dois últimos dias e eu decidi que não quero continuar do jeito que estou. Eu vou fazer a operação e continuar com a minha vida. Vou renascer depois de hoje e começar do zero. Agora vai ser mais fácil, as mentiras foram todas desfeitas e o meu coração vai poder se curar. Quando a gente mente demais, todas as mentiras contadas se juntam e te enforcam no fim. Agora eu não estou mais sufocada. Desisti de sufocar o meu amor. –ela disse e levantou –Mas também desisti de você. –completou e InuYasha ficou triste ao ouvir tais palavras –Não vou esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mas vou deixar o passado onde ele deve ficar: no passado. Tudo isso vai ficar apenas na memória de um tempo ruim que eu passei. Quero me apaixonar por alguém que possa me fazer feliz. Meu amor por você vai continuar o mesmo, mas eu quero ter uma família ainda, não está tão tarde para isso.

Ela fez uma pausa e ficou olhando o chão.

-Não sou mais uma menina de 16 anos, amadureci bastante nos últimos anos. Não vou sair de Nagoya para que você não me ache. Vou continuar aqui, trabalhando nesse hospital e vivendo naquele apartamento. Minha vida é aqui e eu não vou desistir dela como fiz da última vez. –finalizou.

-Eu não... -ele começou.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Não precisa me dar uma resposta, mesmo por que, eu já sei qual é. –disse sorrindo ternamente –Tudo que eu sempre desejei e que continuo desejando é que você seja feliz. Quero que esteja feliz ao lado de Kikyou, sem pensar em nada disso que eu te falei hoje. É passado, ficou pra trás, não interessa mais. Prometa-me que será feliz sempre, ok? Porque eu decidi que vou ser, mesmo sem você.

Ouviram batidas na porta e logo Kagura entrou com uma maca.

-Vamos, Dra. Kagome? –ela perguntou.

-Ora, ora... Vai ser assistente do Kouga agora? Vai me abandonar por um bonitão? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Não, não! Só quero ter certeza de que estará tudo bem com você –a moça disse sorrindo.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e voltou-se para InuYasha.

-Acho que isso é uma despedida então. –comentou –Mas se quiser me fazer uma visita qualquer dia, eu estarei aqui. Talvez possamos ser amigos de novo. –completou deitando na maca e dando um tchauzinho com a mão.

InuYasha a viu sendo levada e assim que a porta foi fechada, desabou no sofá. Não conseguia sorrir, apesar de ter visto a alegria com a qual ela havia terminado aquela conversa. Por mais que ela dissesse, ele ainda concordava com Sango. Havia quebrado seu coração, e aquilo era um fato que não podia ser esquecido tão facilmente.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava deitada na maca, dentro do centro cirúrgico, esperando o momento de ser levada para uma das salas. Sentia frio, pois ali a temperatura era mantida mais baixa.

Chorou. Seu coração estava tão leve. Finalmente havia se livrado de tudo que sempre a atormentara. Sentia-se tão bem e aquilo era tão novo. Havia segurado o choro durante toda a conversa, não queria demonstrar fraqueza para InuYasha, queria mostrar que estava bem e feliz, finalmente feliz. Mas agora sentia que precisava chorar tudo aquilo para lavar seu coração.

-Não precisa ter medo –ouviu Kouga dizer ao seu lado –Nada de mau vai acontecer com você.

-Não estou com medo. Sei que posso confiar minha vida a você. –ela disse secando as lágrimas.

-E por que chora? –perguntou preocupado.

-Porque é a última vez que o faço. Estou me despedindo do passado. É a última vez que eu choro por ele. –disse sorrindo.

Kouga também sorriu. Estava feliz por ela. Parecia que finalmente ela estava feliz, e isso o alegrou também.

-Vamos então.

"_A neve caiu por tanto tempo sem cessar. Os dias sempre foram tão cinzas, como numa tempestade de inverno, e por tanto tempo eu apenas desejei que a primavera viesse logo. Agora eu sinto que finalmente a neve vai derreter e o sol vai brilhar novamente_."

_**"Sun is shining, sky is so blue.  
I'm filled with hope, the course my life is taking.  
Past is gone, life goes on, memories remain.  
I break the chain of misery and pain.  
There is no reason to hide anymore,  
So many things to see so many things to gain,  
My life is not in vain"  
**(Liberty – Nightwish)_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_

_Por favor, não me batam! Eu sei que demorei demais, e nem tenho um por quê para a demora... Perdoem-me!_

_Estou apavorada! Simplesmente não consigo terminar de escrever o último capítulo... Fiz o começo, mas o resto não sai. E logo logo ela acaba... aiai u.uº_

_Mas então, o que acharam? Eu adorei a conversa dos dois. Acho que finalmente ela vai ter paz. Mas será que eles ficarão juntos?_

_A música do final caiu como uma luva. Eu acho!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**D'daeslee –**_ Oba, você quase chorou! Calma, calma... o fim ta quase aí, falta pouco! Opa, desculpe não ter postado antes hehehe! Ah, e eu tenho uma pergunta (já que não pude fazer em uma review né?) Você desistiu da 'JOGO DA VIDA'? Bom, só isso Perdoe-me a indiscrição! E mto obrigada pela review! Bjos!_

**Sanne Cb –**_ Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz por você estar gostando!Obrigada pela review também! Kisus!_

**Tat –** _Olá! Então, fui na AD no domingo Estava de Jibrille e usava asas que chamavam bastante atenção XD Pretendo ir pelo menos 1 dia da AF! Pra descontrair né? Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisu em você!_

**Nemo letting go –**_ Perdão por ter demorado! Bjos e obrigada pela presença!_

**Cyber Tamis –** _Oba! Alguém a viu como eu XD (eu acho) Então, você gosta de teatro? Eu acho maravilhoso! Não vou muito, mas gostei de todas as vezes que fui! Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Dama 9 –**_ hahaha, relaxa o/ Ao meu ver, nenhum dos dois tem culpa XD Obrigada pela review! Kisus em você!_

**Paty –**_ É, a Sango tem mesmo cara de louca as vezes. Adorei fazer aquele pequeno show dela! Muito obrigada pelo coment! Bjos!_

**Neiva **_– Opa, muiiiiiito obrigada! Bjos em você!_

**R-chan –**_ Realmente, se ela morresse daquele jeito a fic não teria sentido nenhum XD hahahahaha, gostei do 'a sango parecia q iria enguli-lo de tanto odio...'! Se for imaginar isso, fica muito cômico XD Perdão u.uº (se controla) Beeeem, como viu, foi antes da operação e não depois, mas a ordem dos tratores não altera o viaduto! Hhehehe XD Kisus e obrigada pelo comentário!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ É, todo mundo chutou o pau da barraca e deixou a casa desmoronar na cabeça do Inu... mas ele nem é tão culpado assim XD Tatinho... Que pena que você não foi na AD i.iº Mas acontece! Muito obrigada pela review! Kisus!_

**SM Lime-chan –**_ Obrigada pelo coment! Ah, que legal! Faz faculdade de que? Desculpe a intromissão! Bjinhos!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham! Bjos!_

_**Lali**_


	13. Capítulo Treze

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

InuYasha estava dentro do trem-bala que o levaria de volta para Tokyo, porém a sensação de que estava deixando algo para trás não o deixava. Olhava pela janela, e então o trem finalmente começou a andar. Tudo se movia rapidamente, tanto que não conseguia distinguir direito as coisas. Era assim que sentia que sua mente estava.

Queria ter esperado Kagome sair da sala de operação, mas havia demorado muito mais do que imaginara e acabara tendo que ir embora antes.

Sua mente estava fervendo devido à última conversa que tivera com ela. Tudo que ela dissera o machucara profundamente. Sabia que não era essa a intenção, vira em seus olhos que não era essa a intenção, mas sentia-se tão culpado por tudo. Por mais que sua mente concordasse com a médica, seu coração não abandonava a culpa.

Olhou para baixo, e suspirou, lembrando-se do fim da conversa.

_"Desisti de sufocar o meu amor. Mas também desisti de você."_

Por que aquilo o abalara tanto? Já havia percebido que sentia algo por Kagome, mas não poderia dizer se era amor ou apenas atração. Tudo que sabia era que estava triste. Era como se nada daquilo estivesse certo, mas agora estava voltando para Tokyo, para a mulher que achava que amava.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Abriu a porta de casa, pensando que seria recebido com um abraço e um beijo, mas nada disso aconteceu. Fechou a porta e colocou sua mala no chão, indo para a sala. Era estranho entrar naquela casa tão comum. Havia se acostumado ao apartamento multicolorido da médica, e agora entrar em sua casa que era toda branca por dentro e amarelinha por fora era no mínimo entediante.

Não havia ninguém na sala, e a televisão estava desligada. Sentiu um frio na espinha e lembrou do dia em que encontrara Kikyou na cama com Naraku. Tudo estava quieto daquele jeito também. Foi para o quarto, mas também estava vazio, e não pode deixar de sentir certo alívio com isso.

Foi passando por todos os cômodos, até constatar que a casa estava vazia. Mas é claro que estava, não havia avisado que voltaria naquele dia. Olhou para o relógio e notou serem quatro horas da tarde, provavelmente Kikyou estaria trabalhando naquele horário. Já que estava sozinho, resolveu colocar os assuntos em dia.

Saiu de casa e foi ao lugar onde trabalhava para dizer que estava de volta. Não se surpreendeu muito quando viu outro em seu lugar. Também não poderia esperar outra coisa, simplesmente sumira por mais de um mês, era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que colocar outro para suprimir a lacuna que deixara.

Saiu do recinto com todos os seus direitos no bolso da calça. Agora teria que procurar outro emprego. Sua vida estava indo bem, na medida do possível estava tudo uma maravilha. Riu com a ironia que tudo aquilo continha.

Pensou em como conseguiria outro lugar para trabalhar e lembrou-se de seu querido irmãozinho advogado. Com a influência que tinha em Tokyo, era só ele mexer alguns "_pauzinhos_" e logo estaria empregado. Não, mas não poderia ir pedir ajuda para ele. Era quase impossível que ele fosse ajudar.

Suspirou. Por hora não tinha alternativa. Se quisesse um emprego rápido e fácil, teria que fazer um esforço.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Entrou na grande sala onde Sesshoumaru trabalhava e o viu sentado atrás da mesa. O irmão limitou-se a levantar o olhar para ver a secretária um tanto assustada atrás de InuYasha.

-Pe-perdão, Sr. Sesshoumaru... Mas ele... –a moça balbuciava pedidos de desculpa.

-Tudo bem, deixe-nos a sós. –o advogado disse e ela fez uma reverência, saindo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o irmão por detrás das lentes dos óculos que usava. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-E então? Invadiu a minha sala para ficar olhando pra minha cara? –começou o mais velho –Mas seja breve, ao contrário de você eu tenho mais o que fazer –completou.

-Feh! Gostaria que me ajudasse. Preciso de outro emprego, já que você não avisou que eu estava internado –disse estreitando os olhos.  
Chegara a essa conclusão no caminho, já que Sesshoumaru dissera que iria avisar ao seu chefe o que havia acontecido.

-Ora ora, mas quem disse que eu não avisei? Apenas não poderia impedi-los de contratar outro em seu lugar. –falou calmamente, vendo o mais novo estreitar os olhos ainda mais –Então quer que eu o ajude. Não acha que é folga demais?

-Não! Sozinho eu vou demorar demais, e eu preciso trabalhar! –disse naturalmente. Foi a vez de o advogado estreitar os olhos.

-E por que eu o ajudaria?

-Vai me ajudar ou não? Se não, avise logo para que eu não perca meu tempo com conversas inúteis!

-Para quem quer ajuda você está sendo um pouco arrogante demais. –falou mexendo em alguns papéis sobre a mesa, deixando InuYasha extremamente nervoso por ser ignorado.

O mais novo fez menção de sair.

-Tome. –ouviu e se virou para ver um pequeno cartão entre os dedos do irmão –Vá nesse endereço e diga que foi por indicação minha.  
InuYasha ficou surpreso com o gesto.

-Obrigado. –disse, apesar de ser um pouco a contragosto.

-Oh, então ainda lhe resta um pouco de educação? –o outro disse fazendo cara de surpreso, com uma enorme ironia em seus olhos.

-Ora, seu!

-Tente ser educado assim quando for entrar aqui da próxima vez. –completou com um sorriso cínico na face.

InuYasha nada disse, apenas bateu a porta ao sair.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Chegou a casa por volta das sete horas da noite. Kikyou já estava lá.

-Finalmente! –foi a primeira coisa que a namorada disse, sem ao menos um sorriso.

-Tive que resolver os problemas. Fiquei um bom tempo fora. –falou.

-E então? –ela perguntou, querendo satisfações de onde ele esteve.

InuYasha notou que ela tentava ser doce, mas havia aquela frieza indescritível por trás de sua voz.

Totalmente o contrário de Kagome. Ela o tratava bem a maior parte do tempo, mesmo quando tentava trata-lo com frieza (pois agora ele havia percebido quantas e quantas vezes ela se esforçara para mostrar-se indiferente.

Não queria fazer comparações entre as duas e ver qual era melhor. Mas infelizmente ele não podia deixar de faze-las.

-Perdi o emprego. –falou calmamente.

Viu a face dela se contorcer, e viu quando ela abriu a boca para reclamar.

-Mas já achei outro. –completou –Sesshoumaru me deu uma mão.

-Menos mal –ela disse –Mas acho que não precisava da ajuda dele.

"_Ótimo. Agora eu sou um incompetente_"

-Mas, deixando isso de lado, que bom que está de volta –ela disse sorrindo e dando um abraço nele.

-É. Que bom. –ele repetiu sentindo-se estranho ao corresponder ao abraço.

Aquilo parecia um tanto quanto mecânico. Notou que ela o abraçava por abraçar. Era um abraço "_frio_" e sem sentimento nenhum. Ela não estava tão alegre com o seu retorno.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que voltara, e a sensação de vazio não abandonara sua mente. Havia pensado em Kagome todos os dias e o tempo todo, como se pensar nela a trouxesse para perto de si. Mesmo que fosse uma mera ilusão, era reconfortante.  
Estava começando a ficar incomodado com a frieza de Kikyou. Aquilo nunca fora um empecilho para relação dos dois, nunca chegara a ser um problema, mas agora ele estava ficando realmente chateado com isso.

Cada vez mais desejava estar com a perna quebrada ainda para que pudesse ter ficado mais tempo no hospital, ao lado de Kagome. A presença dela o deixava confortável, sentia que sempre poderia ser ele mesmo ao seu lado, pois ela o aceitava de qualquer jeito. Com ou sem emprego.

Lembrava-se de como os dois riam juntos de piadas. Era tão relaxante. Já com Kikyou tinha que ser outra pessoa. Tentava ser ele mesmo sempre, mas quando isso acontecia, ela dava um jeito de ridicularizá-lo. Apenas o fato de ganhar um pouco mais que ele já era algo que o transformava em um ser inferior perante seus olhos.

Não havia sido sempre assim, claro. No começo eles até brigavam um pouco, mas havia um carinho, um entendimento. Havia amor. Mas parecia que Kikyou havia mudado depois de alguns anos. Agora não havia entendimento. Não havia tanto carinho mais, parecia tudo um tanto quanto falso. Não havia amor.

InuYasha pensou um pouco no que havia acabado de notar. Não havia amor. Não mais.

Saiu do trabalho e foi para a Torre de Tokyo. Sempre que precisava pensar e relaxar, ele ia para lá. Era quase um santuário. Por mais cheio que estivesse sempre conseguia relaxar quando olhava para a cidade. E ainda mais agora que estava de noite. Aquelas luzes, as estrelas no céu.

O amor que houve um dia entre ele e Kikyou estava sumindo. Por parte dela, há algum tempo já. Por parte dele, agora que descobrira estar apaixonado por outra pessoa. Era tudo tão óbvio e ele demorara tanto para perceber. A junção dos dois não passava de uma mera convenção agora. Haviam se acostumado tanto um com o outro, que nem perceberam que o relacionamento de verdade estava desgastado.

E Kagome. Amava ela sim. Era tudo tão certo, tão fácil, tão óbvio. Havia se acostumado tanto em amar Kikyou, que nem percebera o outro sentimento que havia chegado. Era amor também, mas era diferente. Era um sentimento sem medo de se mostrar inteiramente.  
Percebeu o quanto foi tolo por não ter percebido antes que seu amor por Kikyou havia se transformado em simples acomodação. Se tivesse notado antes, não teria feito a mulher que amava sofrer. E fora tão egoísta. Ficara se sentindo tão culpado que nem havia ligado para saber se estava tudo bem com ela.

Pegou seu novo celular e ligou para a casa da médica. Ninguém atendeu, o que o deixou preocupado. Então ligou para a casa de Sango e Miroku, e para sua infelicidade, quem atendeu foi a amiga. Provavelmente ela ainda estava brava com ele, e ele não deixava de tirar sua razão.

-Hã... Oi, Sango. –ele disse meio sem jeito.

-"_InuYasha?"_ –ouviu-a dizer do outro lado da linha –"_Quer falar com Miroku?_"

-Não, pode ser com você. Gostaria de saber se correu tudo bem na cirurgia da Kagome... –ele perguntou, um tanto receoso da resposta.

"_Dois terços dos pacientes com Aneurisma morrem_." Era o que Kouga havia dito. Mas agora não tinha certeza. Estava tenso.

-"_Está tudo bem com ela_." –Sango disse dando um suspiro. InuYasha sentiu uma sensação de alívio percorrer todo o seu corpo –"_Ela está no hospital ainda, parece que houve um pequeno problema na operação, mas já está tudo bem. O Kouga não deixou ela sair ainda, mas acho que em três dias ela estará em casa, talvez menos."_

-Obrigado –ele disse.

-"_Ok. Sobre aquele surto... Bem, foi apenas um surto_." –ela disse.

-Tudo bem. Você estava certa. Mas agora as coisas vão se ajeitar. Tchau. –disse e desligou o telefone, sem antes ouvir Sango perguntar algo incompreensível na hora.

Saiu da Torre de Tokyo e foi para casa. Chegou em silêncio. Estava passando pelo quarto quando ouviu Kikyou falando ao telefone com alguém.

-O InuYasha está estranho. Anda um pouco distante... –ela disse.

Ele foi para a sala em silêncio e pegou a extensão com cuidado, para que não fosse descoberto.

-"Está com medo de que ele vá embora?"-ouviu uma voz masculina perguntar do outro lado, e teve certeza de que era Naraku.

-"_Eu? Com medo? Faça-me o favor, Naraku! Para começar, eu sei que ele não vai me deixar. Ele precisa de mim."-_ela disse convencida.

-"_Ele precisa de você? Será que não é você que precisa dele?"_ –Naraku perguntou um tanto sarcástico.

-"_Ele precisa de mim! O InuYasha não sabe viver longe de mim."_ –ela respondeu visivelmente nervosa.

-"_Calma. Então por que ele nunca a pediu em casamento? _"

-"_Nós conversamos sobre isso já. Eu não quero me casar enquanto não estivermos totalmente estabilizados economicamente_"

-"_Vai mentir para si mesma até quando?_"

InuYasha derrubou o cinzeiro sem querer. Kikyou havia adquirido o péssimo hábito de fumar a quatro anos.

-"_Ouvi um barulho na sala. Vou ver o que é, depois te ligo_."

InuYasha colocou a extensão no lugar e foi para a porta. Abriu-a e fechou-a, fingindo que acabara de chegar. Virou-se e viu Kikyou parada no meio da sala.

-Cheguei. –ele disse dando um meio sorriso.

-Demorou. Estava falando com uma amiga no telefone. Vou me encontrar com ela amanhã –Kikyou disse indo para a cozinha.

-É mesmo? –ele perguntou como se fosse a maior novidade da semana. Um tanto irônico, claro.

-É. Por que?

-Por nada. Eu precisava conversar com você –ele disse entrando na cozinha e pegando uma banana.

-Conversar o que? –perguntou sentando-se em uma cadeira.

-Nada demais. É só que... –ele deu uma mordida na banana –Eu não te amo mais. –completou sem nenhum remorso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou com a face indo de assustada para brava.

-Que eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. –disse dando outra mordida.

-Você me traiu, InuYasha! –ela perguntou brava.

-E se tivesse? Você não tem moral para me cobrar nada. –falava sem sentir nenhuma pena.

Kikyou ficou quieta.

-Por que? Foi por causa do Naraku, não foi! Mas eu já disse que eu estava brava! Por isso que... –ela começou a argumentar.

-Não foi por causa dele. Aliás, esse seu caso só me ajudou a perceber que o nosso relacionamento já havia acabado há muito. Sério, agradeça a ele por mim! –disse terminando a banana e jogando a casca fora –A casa pode ficar com você. Vou embora, só volto amanhã para pegar as minhas coisas.

-Não! Você não pode ir embora! Você não pode me deixar assim! –ela gritou agarrando o braço dele.

-Posso sim. Não somos casados. Não tenho nenhuma obrigação com você. –ele falou soltando-se delicadamente.

-Não! Eu te amo InuYasha! Você não pode ir assim! –ela gritou chorando.

-Calma, Kikyou. É só você ir procurar o Naraku, tenho certeza que ele vai consolar você. –ele falou calmamente.

-Você está com raiva dele! Eu sabia! Mas nós dois não... –ela começou a falar, pegando a mão dele.

-Não. Escute, não estou com raiva de ninguém. Não me arrependo dos últimos anos que passei com você. Só que eu descobri que não amo mais você, me apaixonei por outra.

-Ela é de Nagoya, não é! Eu sabia que você estava me escondendo alguma coisa!

InuYasha viu que era inútil conversar. Ela iria bater sempre na mesma tecla. Deu um suspiro e passou por ela, indo para a porta de entrada.

-Não, InuYasha! –ela foi atrás, mas ele já estava na rua –INUYASHA!

Ela sentou nos degraus em frente à casa, chorando.

-Ele vai voltar...! Eu sei que ele vai! Ele não vai conseguir ficar longe de mim... Não vai conseguir viver sem mim! Eu sei que não... –Kikyou disse para a escuridão da rua, enquanto era observada por vizinhos curiosos com a gritaria.

_**"She told me she loved me,  
While she laughed in my face.  
Could I have seen?  
She just led me astray.  
She took my virtue.  
Could I have known"  
**(Caged – Within Temptation)_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_

_Primeiramente, perdoem-me novamente pelo atraso. Mas minhas aulas no cursinho começaram e eu ando meio sem tempo._

_Bom, esse é o penúltimo chapter da fic. (ahhhhhh!) E eu fiz o relacionamento deles acabar de um jeito bem interessante. Não foi aquela coisa: 'ah, não te amo mais porque descobri que amo outra mais ainda', 'meu amor pela Kagome é maior que meu amor por você!' e 'eu sempre a amei e não sabia'. Acho que o que eu escrevi é algo comum e acontece o tempo todo. Particularmente eu adorei (mais porque esse capítulo saiu basicamente do nada. Eu não sabia o que escrever.)_

_Essa estória foi concebida assim: eu (alegre) pensei em fazer uma fic com capítulos longos e com muita angústia. Aí eu imaginei a história inteeeeeeeeeeeeira. Mas não tinha ideía de como finalizar. Ou seja: os dois últimos chapter saíram 'no cuspe' (perdoem-me o palavriado) e eu gostei muito XD Sério, ficou muito bom... (por ter sido um momento de divina inspiração momentânea)_

_Acho que sou uma das poucas que não fica com raiva do que escreve no final XD (já fiquei, mas é raro) hehehehe!_

_Acho que a música do final caiu como uma luva. Perfeito para descrever o que o InuYasha está sentindo._

_Estou com um projeto novo. Eu já escrevi dois capítulos, mas pretendo escrever a estória inteira para depois postar (pra não ficar pensando muito em cumprir prazo, já que eu tenho que pensar em coisas mais importantes esse ano). Espero que leiam e gostem quando ela ficar pronta!_

_E gostaria que quem gostasse do gênero 'terror/suspense' fosse na parte de Hellsing e lesse o conto "ILLINC" que eu postei em nome de um amigo meu. Não é de Hellsing, mas como não tem mais a parte de 'originais' aqui no site... Eu não sabia onde colocar, aí eu coloquei lá. Por favor, leiam e comentem! Por favorzinho! (ele escreve muito bem)_

_E é isso!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Karol –**_ ahhh! Sua má! Não fica com vergonha não! Seja cara de pau igual a mim (como se isso fosse louvável u.uº) Mas obrigada por mandar dessa vez! Bjos!_

**SM-Lime-chan** _– Nossa! Biomedicina deve ser legal! Estou fazendo cursinho pra ir pra facul! E obrigada pelo comentahrio! Kisus!_

**Natsumi Takashi** _– Não! Último cape h soh o próximo! E obrigada pelo comentário! Bjos em vc!_

**Neiva –** _Realmente, o povo não atualiza mais nada... Tah ficando tão... tão... deprimente... Oba! Fiz mais uma chorar XD Mto obrigada pela presença! Kisus!_

**Angélica –** _Nossa! Você foi a primeira a se identificar tanto com a fic e chegar a agradecer... Pelo contrário, eu é que agradeço por você gostar. Viu! Obrigada pelo comentário! Kisu em você!_

**CyberTamis –**_ Oi! Eu tbm adoro um drama. Por isso que fiz essa fic bem triste! Sim, o Kouga tah fofinho! Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**D'daslee –** _Ah, uma pena que tenha desistido. Mas se achou que era o melhor, então ta bom Vou acompanhar a nova writter dela tbm! Hahahaha! Não, não... o final vai ser alegrinho sim! Não fique impaciente que já ta acabando! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus em você!_

**Ana Higurashi** _– Obrigada pelo coment! E, como já disse, o final vai ser alegrinho XD Bjos!_

**Rê –**_ Primeiramente, muito obrigada ao elogios a minha pessoa (com o ego inflado) hehehehe! Magina, é que eu leio muito, aí já viu né... Oba, mais uma chorona XD (brincadeira!) Obrigada pelo comentário! Kisus!_

**Paty –**_ Ah, a gente não escolhe de quem vai gostar. Hehehehe! E obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham (mesmo que não comentem) E bjos! Até a próxima!_

**_Lali Djibril_**


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

_**"I'll love you.  
I'll definitely love you"  
**(Soleil – Gackt)_

InuYasha entrou em casa às oito horas da manhã para pegar suas coisas. Kikyou estava no sofá, com a face tomada por fúria. Não queria recomeçar uma discussão inútil, então ele a ignorou e foi para o quarto. Claro que ele não pensou que as coisas ficariam por isso mesmo. Kikyou o seguiu.

-Você não vai embora assim. –ela falou.

Pelo menos não estava gritando como na noite passada.  
-Sim, eu vou.

-Você não pode ir assim! InuYasha, eu te amo! Você _não pode_ me largar! –ela implorou.

-Sim, eu _posso_. E eu _não_ te amo. –ele falou pegando a mala no alto do guarda roupa e a abrindo em cima da cama arrumada. Pelo jeito ela não havia dormido a noite inteira.

-InuYasha, isso tudo é um mal entendido! É _óbvio_ que você me ama ainda. Só está com a cabeça quente e... –ela começou a argumentar.

InuYasha levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

-Acho que quem sabe o que eu sinto, sou eu. Não seja tão convencida achando que é a melhor mulher do mundo... –ele disse voltando a pegar algumas roupas de dentro do guarda-roupa.

-Não estou dizendo isso! Mas, InuYasha, olhe para a nossa vida! Nós vivemos juntos há cinco anos, e estamos juntos há dez anos! Um amor de tanto tempo não acaba assim, de um dia para o outro! –ela disse desesperada.

-E quem disse que foi de um dia para o outro? Será que você não percebeu que nosso amor acabou faz tempo? Kikyou, o que você sente por mim não é amor! –ele disse pegando mais roupas, mas Kikyou começou a tira-las de dentro da mala e a coloca-las de volta ao guarda-roupas.

-É sim! Como você pode saber o que eu sinto? Não foi você quem disse agora a pouco: _Acho que quem sabe o que eu sinto, sou eu_.

InuYasha suspirou.

-É, Kikyou, mas é a vida. Já ouviu dizer que amor é como vinho? Se não cuidar direito, depois de um tempo ele vira vinagre. Nossa convivência virou competição! Você sempre mostrando que é melhor que eu, sempre me ridicularizando, sempre querendo mostrar que é mais forte!

-Então é isso? Você está com inveja? Mas, querido, eu não... –ela disse sorrindo aliviada.

-Não é inveja, Kikyou! Isso nunca foi um problema até eu perceber que quem ama não faz isso! Até eu encontrar alguém que... que faz com que eu me sinta completo, que faz com que eu me sinta bem... Alguém com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida... –ele disse –Ela me fez ver o que eu não queria... Ela me fez perceber que o nosso relacionamento era apenas... uma convenção. Era cômodo. Mas não é mais. Eu não quero ficar com alguém que eu não consigo mais abraçar com carinho. –ele falou olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kikyou –Não quero ficar com você.

Dizendo isso ele pegou todas as roupas que restavam dentro do guarda-roupa e jogou na mala de qualquer jeito, fechando-a em seguida.

-Mas...!

-Chega! Não vou continuar essa discussão! Não te amo mais e não quero mais ficar com você! –disse bravo e pegando a mala. Saiu do quarto furioso.

-Não, InuYasha...! Espere...! –Kikyou gritou e o seguiu até a porta –InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritou novamente ao vê-lo entrar no táxi que estava parado em frente à casa, sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava no banheiro de sua casa, olhando-se no espelho. Havia recebido alta no dia anterior e agora estava em casa. Não trabalharia por duas ou três semanas. Kouga disse que ela não poderia se esforçar muito nos próximos dias, mas também garantira que o seu cargo no hospital não seria tomado. Médicos tinham permissão especial para se afastar por algum tempo quando o assunto era saúde. Porém ela não estava muito feliz com isso. Ficar em casa não era exatamente algo que gostasse de fazer.

Ao menos não estava tão mal. Tinha achado que teria que raspar totalmente o seu cabelo para fazer a operação, mas havia se enganado. Kouga raspara seu cabelo, sim. Mas apenas onde iria fazer a incisão. Perdera sua franja, mas achou que estava mesmo precisando de uma pequena mudança no visual. Teria que usar faixa de cabelo até que aquela parte crescesse novamente.

Suspirou. Achou que estava com cara de doente. Mas também, ficara uma semana internada. Tinha mesmo que estar assim. Kouga falou para ela não se esforçar muito, mas achou que não faria mal esticar um pouco as pernas no shopping. E tinha que comprar as faixas também.

Arrumou o melhor que pode as bandagens para que ficasse com cara de "_gente_" e passou um pouco de maquilagem embaixo dos olhos para disfarçar as olheiras. Saiu do apartamento e desceu até a garagem, logo depois dando partida no carro e rumando para o shopping.  
Foi a algumas lojas, comprou pelo menos dez faixas brancas diferentes e algumas roupas novas também. Passou na praça de alimentação e comeu um prato de comida, havia enjoado da comida do hospital.

Então começou a se sentir cansada. Talvez Kouga tivesse razão e ela não devesse mesmo sair de casa por um tempo. Saiu do shopping, foi à locadora e pegou dez filmes para assistir. Não queria ficar sem fazer nada.

Voltou para casa com o corpo parecendo pesar uns 20 quilos a mais do que deveria e se jogou no sofá da sala. Começou a pensar.  
Depois que se abrira com InuYasha estava se sentindo muito bem e leve. Pensou em reatar com Kouga, afinal, ele era uma boa pessoa e gostava dela, mas pensou que se queria mesmo deixar o passado para trás, não poderia fazer isso. O Kouga fazia parte daquilo. Não ia parar de falar com ele, mas seria no mínimo um desrespeito a ele ela querer reatar um namoro ao qual ela mesma havia posto um fim.  
Queria encontrar alguém novo. Queria conhecer alguém que nunca tivesse visto na vida e se apaixonar por esse alguém. E sentia que isso poderia acontecer. Até que dormiu.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome acordou num sobressalto. A campainha tocava insistentemente. Esfregou um pouco os olhos e olhou no relógio. Eram dez horas da noite. Nem lembrava-se que horas havia dormido, não tinha notado.

-Já vai! –disse para que o indivíduo parasse de apertar o maldito botão da campainha. O que funcionou.

Levantou-se devagar, para não sentir vertigens, e foi até a porta bocejando. Girou a chave e a abriu.

-O que você quer? –perguntou com os olhos fechados e bocejando novamente, sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

-Agora, só conversar. –o indivíduo respondeu sorrindo um tanto aliviado por vê-la bem.

Kagome parou de bocejar e abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça. Até que viu InuYasha.

-O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? Eu estava dormindo! –ela falou brava.

-Calma! Não vai me convidar para entrar? –ele perguntou com os olhinhos pidões que sempre fazia.

Kagome estreitou os olhos. Como ele jogava baixo. Então deu passagem para que entrasse.

-E então? A que devo a honra? Não o esperava tão _cedo_. –disse.

-Pois é. Então... –ele falou sentando-se no sofá –Eu queria conversar com você. Mas primeiro: está tudo bem? Não aconteceu nada de grave na cirurgia?

-Estou bem sim. Não, uma pequena complicação segundo o Kouga, mas nada grave. Estou inteira –respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se na poltrona.

-Que bom.

E então um silêncio um pouco incômodo se seguiu.

-Você disse que queria conversar. Sobre o que? –ela perguntou quebrando o gelo.

InuYasha entrelaçou os dedos, pensando nas palavras que iria usar.

-Naquela última conversa que tivemos... –ele começou –Você disse que tinha desistido de mim. –completou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu vim aqui por que... Eu queria saber, só saber, se você voltaria atrás nessa decisão. –falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela não soube o que falar na hora. Ficou um tempo apenas o olhando, enquanto pensava em uma resposta.

-Talvez –disse por fim –Por que?

-Não, é só que... É só que... Eu amo você. –Inuyasha falou e viu os olhos dela se arregalarem – Pode não parecer muito agora, mas... Os dias que eu passei aqui com você foram os melhores dias que eu tive em anos. Eu fiquei confuso quando nós transamos, por que eu sabia que sentia algo por você, só não sabia definir o que era. Nunca fui bom com essas coisas, você sabe. E então você disse aquilo. Que tinha desistido de mim. E eu fiquei pensando em tudo. Pensei na minha relação com a Kikyou. Aí eu percebi que a nossa relação não era mais de amor, e isso já vinha de antes de nos encontrarmos no hospital. Então eu pensei em você e vi que te amava. Era diferente do amor pela Kikyou, mas era isso. –ele falou, com o olhar baixo.

Kagome não sabia o que falar.

-Acho que aquilo que falam é verdade. A gente só vê o valor de algo quando o perde. Eu tive que te perder duas vezes para ver o que você realmente significava pra mim. –ele parou de falar um pouco, mas logo retomou. Parecia ter pensado em algo que não havia percebido antes. –Claro que eu não quero forçar nada. Pra começar é egoísmo meu pedir pra você voltar atrás logo agora que conseguiu se livrar de tudo que te prendia. E logo quando você decidiu seguir em frente. Acho melhor eu ir. Talvez tenha sido um erro... –ele falou levantando-se e indo para a porta.

-InuYasha... –Kagome o chamou.

Então ele parou e olhou pra trás. Ela sorria e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Você quer ter um filho meu? –ela perguntou.

InuYasha começou a rir e ela também.

-Isso é a fala do Miroku. –ele disse voltando para onde ela estava.

-Não me veio outra coisa na cabeça –ela disse enxugando algumas lágrimas.

-Parece que eu só faço você chorar –ele comentou a abraçando e logo depois pousando seus lábios nos dela.

-Eu também amo você –ela disse após se separarem e ele sorriu docemente.

-Ele cortou seu cabelo –ele comentou surpreso após algum tempo a olhando.

-Só percebeu agora? –ela disse tentando parecer brava.

-É que você continua tão linda que eu não notei. –ele falou.

-Essa cantada foi horrível... –ela comentou sorrindo.

-É, eu sei.

**§o§o§o§o§**

-E eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva. –disse o padre.

Kagome chorava. Casamentos sempre a deixavam assim, emotiva. Apesar de não gostar muito de ficar tanto tempo sentada ouvindo um padre falar, ela achava a magia do casamento maravilhosa. Sorria também. Estava tão feliz por Sesshoumaru e Rin. InuYasha estava no altar, como padrinho dos dois, acompanhado da mãe de Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo e mandou um beijo singelo. Kagome se alegrou e enxugou as lágrimas.

Os noivos começaram a sair do altar, para fora da igreja, enquanto todos faziam festa e se amontoavam para sair também. InuYasha saiu da igreja com sua parceira, a mãe do seu irmão (que era uma bela mulher, apesar de ser velha. E gentil também), e encontrou Kagome o esperando no carro, para que fossem até a festa juntos.

-Vamos? –ela perguntou assim que ele entrou no carro.

-Vamos. –ele concordou sorrindo.

Kagome ainda estava usando a faixa nos cabelos. Pouco deles havia crescido, mas ao menos já voltara a trabalhar.

-Eu não ouvi uma palavra do que o padre disse. –InuYasha comentou olhando para as ruas.

-Não? Por que? –ela perguntou o olhando de relance.

-Não conseguia parar de olhar para o mulher mais linda da igreja... –ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Ficou olhando pra Rin? Cuidado com o Sesshy, hein... –ela disse sorrindo também.

-Não estava olhando para a Rin! Ah, você estragou minha cantada... –ele falou bravo.

-Era brincadeira, brincadeira! –disse rindo.

Ele começou a rir também.

Estavam vivendo juntos há um mês. Dividiam a mesma cama agora. As mesmas alegrias. E elas eram tantas agora.

Kagome parecia outra pessoa. Mais viva, mais alegre, mais brilhante. Estava sempre sorrindo, e agora verdadeiramente. InuYasha também parecia outro. Mais vivo, mais alegre, mais brilhante e muito menos apagado. Sentia-se mais importante, como se tivesse se encontrado novamente. Também fora alguém com problemas em se ver no espelho. Sentia-se um inútil quando morava com Kikyou. E agora via que era alguém importante e que havia pelo menos uma pessoa que sentiria sua falta quando saísse.

Chegaram à festa de casamento. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa que Sango e Miroku.

-E quando é que minha sobrinha vai nascer? –Kagome perguntou com grandes olhos brilhantes.

-Em cinco meses! –respondeu Sango alegre e passando a mão na barriga, que começava a ganhar forma.

-E quem disse que vai ser menina? Vai ser é um garotão igual ao pai! –retrucou Miroku babando na barriga da esposa.

-Coitada da criança... –disse InuYasha suspirando.

-Deus me livre de um menino igual você, Miroku! –falou Sango –Mulherengo demais... –completou.

-Ora, mas.

Todos riram.

**§o§o§o§o§**

-Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! –falava Kagome andando de um lado para o outro no corredor verde do hospital de Tokyo.

-Calma, vai estar tudo bem com ela... –falou InuYasha para acalma-la.

-Eu sei, mas... ai meu Deus!

InuYasha ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Haviam se passado quatro meses e meio após o casamento de Sesshoumaru e Rin, e agora estavam no hospital esperando Sango sair da sala de parto. O bebê estava para nascer. Aliás, os bebês. Eram gêmeos. Idênticos. Haviam descoberto algum tempo atrás. Só decidiram que não queriam saber o sexo.

Kagome não usava mais a faixa. Agora estava com uma grande franja caindo-lhe na testa.

Até que Miroku apareceu, com cara de bobo e vestido de verde água da cabeça aos pés.

-São duas meninas... Duas menininhas... –disse que nem um bobo e chorando de alegria.

-Parabéns papai! –falou Kagome sorrindo e chorando abraçada ao amigo.

-Parabéns Miroku! –falou InuYasha dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

-Elas são tão lindas... –ele falou.

-Já podemos vê-las? –perguntou Kagome.

-Acho que sim... Vamos ver... –ele disse andando pelo corredor.

Seguiram pelo corredor até chegar à ala do berçário. Ficaram olhando até que finalmente a enfermeira levou as duas até a grande janela para que eles pudessem ver. As duas estavam com os olhinhos fechados e de macacão cor-de-rosa. Ficaram babando nas duas por um tempo.

-Vamos ver a Sango agora! –disse Kagome e todos concordaram.

Rumaram para o quarto onde Sango estava. Adentraram o recinto a viram deitada no leito, tomando soro.

-Elas não são lindas? –ela perguntou derrubando algumas lágrimas.

-São sim! –Kagome respondeu dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

-E os nomes? –InuYasha perguntou.

-Pensamos em Sae e Reiha. O que acham? –ela perguntou.

-Lindos nomes!

Conversaram um pouco mais de dez minutos até que a enfermeira trouxe as duas para que fossem amamentadas, então InuYasha e Kagome saíram de lá para que Sango descansasse um pouco também.

-E então... aquela proposta que você me fez alguns meses atrás... ainda está de pé? –InuYasha perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

-Que proposta?

-A de ter um filho meu... –disse olhando para o lado.

-Ficou com vontade? –ela perguntou sorrindo e dando um beijo dele.

-Sempre quis ser pai. Mas a Kikyou não falava muito no assunto. Mas parece que você também quer filhos... E então? –ele perguntou.

-Claro que está de pé. –respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Literalmente... –ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

Kagome ficou vermelha e deu um tapa em seu ombro. Riram.

E depois se beijaram.

_**"I quietly lock the door, the footsteps receeding.  
I only feel a meaningless kindness on the sofa.  
Now that I've fallen asleep in your arms.  
I believe in desire"  
**(Desire – Do as infinity)_

**_O FIM_**

* * *

_Oi pessoal!_

_E esse é o fim... o grande momento em que as cortinas se fecham ao fim do último ato. O momento em que a platéia se levanta e aplaude todos os atores do pequeno drama mostrado._

_Ficou poético, não? Primeiramente: perdoem-me o atraso! Mas é que eu estou muito ocupada, não arranjei tempo para responder as reviews antes! (Agora são 2:00 da manhã...)_

_E o que acharam do final? Alegrinho, certo? Eu disse que o seria... Talvez meio besta vai. Ah, mas ficou bom! E vai dizer que vocês não acharam que era a Kagome e o InuYasha se casando? Hehehehehe! Sinceramente, eu adorei a piadinha final do InuYasha, se é que entendem a malícia do momento... hehe!_

_A música no fim caiu perfeitamente bem no contexto! Certo?_

_Acho que agora vocês não me verão postando fics por aqui por um bom tempo... Vou demorar um pouco para voltar à ativa! Mas me esperem com carinho, eu volto! Não consigo abandonar isso aqui fácil!_

_E eu também gostaria de pedir que me mandassem comentários sobre o que acharam do final. E pedir novamente para lerem o conto ILLINC que eu postei... e que deixem comentários, claro!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**SM-Lime-chan –**_ Eu também vou sentir falta de escrever! Mas é a vida! Eu acho que eu sou muito sossegada u.u tinha que estudar mais... bom, obrigada pela review! Bjos!_

**Karol –**_ Bom, vc já viu o que aconteceu XD E o que achou? Eh o fim, gostaria de saber sua opinião final! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, bjinhos!_

**CyberTamis –**_ Eu tbm adoro um drama XD Mto obrigada pela presença! Bjos em vc!_

**The blue memory** _– hehehe, é o final tah bem alegrinho, né? Sim, o Naraku é bem mais interessante que a morta-viva... Muito obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Sim, esse é um ponto interessante. Ele amou a Kikyou, mas... o encanto acabou (rimou! Hehehehe) Muito obrigada! Kisus em vc!_

**Angélica –** _Adorei o seu comentário. Foi tão poético! Nossa... sei lá, ficou lindo e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ou ficou bonito por ser triste? Eu sinceramente espero que a sua vida não pareça tanto assim com a minha pequena estória. Bjos em vc! (leia meu comentário no final)_

**Sanne Cb –** _Muito obrigada por estar aqui nesse chapter! Eu perdôo sua falta no último u.u hehe! Bjs!_

**Paty –**_ Bom, como viu eles voltaram rápido... Mas na pense que foi de mão beijada! Pensa bem: eu escrevi essa estória sobre a vida da Kagome, mas a vida do InuYasha não foi fácil também (como ele mesmo fala nesse chapter) Cada um sofreu do jeito que quis... A vida dele não foi tão mais alegre do que a da Kagome (pensa bem: ele vivia com a Kikyou, não foi nada fácil XD) E eles são grandinhos, além de não ser do feitio da Kagome ser vingativa! Pra começar ela nem tava com raiva dele! Mas é isso! Espero que eu tenha me expressado bem e que vc não tenha ficado com raiva do meu final! Obrigada por comentar! Bjinhos em vc!_

_E é isso pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que muitos choraram no decorrer da estória, mas essa é avida. Sempre nos sentimos tristes e com vontade de nos matarmos algumas vezes, mas sempre temos que pensar em algo para agarrar com todas as forças, aquele último fio de esperança e coragem para continuarmos todos os dias bem. Ser feliz é uma arte. Muitas vezes é difícil encontrar a esperança, mas ela sempre está lá, geralmente no formato de uma pessoa, uma pessoa que nos ama e que sentirá nossa falta quando as cortinas deste teatro que é a vida se fecharem. Mas é claro que o último ato ainda vai demorar muito para vir. I hope so. (uallll)_

_Beijinhos em todos que me acompanharam até o final mais uma vez! Eu não seria nada sem o apoio de vocês!_

_**LaliDjibril**_


End file.
